En la Selva y en el Amor Todo se Vale
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: Luego de hallar el diario de sus padres, Arnold emprenderá una búsqueda para encontrarlos dentro de la brumosa selva. Pero sus planes se verán mermados gracias a la intervención de uno de los seres más terribles que el mundo haya conocido: La Sombra, aunque con la ayuda de sus amigos y una misteriosa chica; Arnold está seguro de sobreponerse a todos los obstáculos que le ponga.
1. Héroes Auténticos

¡Hola a todas, Hola a todos!

Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia y el tiempo en abrir este Fanfic. Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado. Aunque antes de comenzar, me gustaría que leyeras estas cuantas palabras si es la primera vez que te dispondrás a leerlo.

¡Bien! Me gustaría empezar aclarando un punto muy importante. Este Fanfic es una completa reedición de otro que ya me encontraba escribiendo hace unos meses pero que tuve que borrar por motivos personales para corregir varios puntos que ya no me estaban gustando para nada. (Para las/los que la leyeron no se perdieron de mucho la verdad, ya que solo fueron tres capítulos los que llegué a subir) Aun así me gustaría ofrecerles una sincera disculpa a los que se encontraban leyéndolo y que ya no pudieron hacerlo.

¡Bueno ahora sí! Me enorgullece enormemente en darles la cordial bienvenida a este nuevo Fanfic, el cual tal y como su nombre lo insinúa; estará inspirado en lo que hubiera sido la tan afamada y esperada película de la jungla o selva, como gusten llamarla, pero que lamentablemente jamás se llegó a realizar para darle el punto final a la serie que tanto se merecía. Sin embargo, después de haberlo pensado demasiado y tras haberme cansado de esperar por noticias, fue como un buen día, al terminar mi otro Fanfic: (La Desaparición de Helga Pataki) que finalmente me decidí por hacer mi propia versión de esta película, narrándola a mi propio modo y según los recursos que mi loquita imaginación me provee, eso incluye eventos fantásticos y batallas devastadoras. Sí, debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos dos capítulos de la serie se presta mucho para hacer lo que están a punto de leer, así que ya están advertidos *Risa macabra*. Lo sé, lo sé hay infinitas versiones de esta historia pero más que nada esto lo estoy haciendo por un capricho mío.

Este Fanfic comenzará y retomara la historia desde el preciso momento en el que Arnold encuentra el mapa de San Lorenzo para salir corriendo y avisarles a sus abuelos, así que este Fanfic es una continuación directa de "El Diario, Parte 2" y que fungió como el último capítulo transmitido en la serie. A su vez, debo advertirles abiertamente y de antemano que este Fanfic será increíblemente largo, muy posiblemente el doble de largo que el que tenía mi otro Fanfic: La Desaparición de Helga Pataki, para los que llegaron a leerlo. En pocas palabras, esto será algo muy parecido a leerse un libro bastante grande y grueso de cientos y cientos de páginas. Y que por lo mismo, se me dificultará subirlo con la frecuencia que a mí me hubiera gustado desde un principio (un capitulo semanal) ya que actualmente no dispongo de mucho tiempo disponible. No obstante, es una promesa y garantizo desde el inicio que este Fanfic tendrá su final, ya que a mí no me gusta dejar cosas sin terminar, además de que ya tengo dentro de mi loca cabecilla toda la historia, incluyendo su clímax, final y epilogo.

Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar, es que debido a su longevidad, este Fanfic estará dividido también en tres temporadas o partes para marcar el inicio de una nueva etapa y el final de la otra. Estas partes o temporadas se llamaran: **Metrópolis**, **Selva** y **Apocalipsis**. Cada una narraran cada uno de los hechos realizados antes del viaje, durante el viaje y después del viaje a las oscuras selvas de San Lorenzo respectivamente. Por último, también me gustaría añadir que este Fanfic tendrá elementos únicos y nunca antes vistos en la serie. (Ya están advertidos ehh xD) pero que era más que obvio que los íbamos a ver tarde o temprano, lo único que hice fue hacerlos germinar y terminar de explotar, como la aparición de nuevos y variados personajes provistos e inventados por mí, así como la verdadera identidad de la misteriosa gente de los ojos verdes. ¿Cuál es el secreto que ocultan? ¿Será que Arnold finalmente encontrará a sus padres? ¿Helga conseguirá el amor incondicional de Arnold? Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas y más las encontraran dentro de este Fanfic lleno de acción, aventuras y situaciones descabelladas que me encuentro escribiendo con mucho empeño y que espero que les agrade tanto en leerlo como a mí el escribirlo. Si así gustan ya lo saben, pueden dejarme un Review expresando sus opiniones al respecto y yo con gusto tendré una respuesta a todas y cada una de ellas.

Por cierto pido una disculpa anticipada por si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía, a veces Word también se pone mañoso y no me las muestra, jajá.

**¡AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE!**

Pueden estar tranquilos, este Fanfic no contendrá aquello que tantos odian y que está muy de moda en estos últimos tiempos en el mundo del Fanfic, y me refiero a las llamadas **"Marie Sue"**, considero que con todos los problemas que Arnold y Helga van a sufrir en la selva ya son demasiados como para encima ponerle a la pobre chica rubia una rival de la clase amorosa y que de manera obvia tiene pensado conquistar a Arnold. Ya para terminar, en este Fanfic tampoco se hablará de la tan odiosa obsesión que tuvo Arnold con **Lila**, el fin de ese flechazo lo pudimos ver claramente al final del episodio de la temporada cinco llamado **"Timberly quiere a Arnold"** Así que tampoco esperen ver algo de esa relación en este Fanfic por que no la habrá. Este es un Fanfic 100% **Arnold x Helga**

**¡Oye Arnold!** Es una obra perteneciente a **Nickelodeon, **por lo que todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia; (con la excepción de los creados por el mismo autor del Fanfic) son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Craig Bartlett**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Temporada 1: Metrópoli

Capítulo 1

"Héroes Auténticos"

El aire que era expulsado de una forma pacífica y relajante desde el interior de sus pulmones a causa de un par de suspiros muy profundos; se entremezclaba con la ligera brisa de otoño que provenía del rojizo horizonte donde el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. El día en cuestión era domingo cinco de octubre, según señalaba la primera hoja de un calendario en forma de tríptico colocado sobre la nevera ubicada en la cocina de su casa; y el joven de los cabellos rubios estaba muy metido dentro de su propio mundo, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Tan solo escuchando de fondo a los grillos que comenzaban a producir su inquietante sonido nocturno, anunciando que la apacible noche ya había aterrizado sobre la ciudad de Hillwood.

Sentado en solitario sobre el pórtico de su casa, Aquel joven soñador de casi diez años que respondía al nombre de Arnold se encontraba hojeando y observando con detenimiento las páginas de un viejo y desgastado libro de tapa gruesa, en cuya portada se podía apreciar grabada con letras doradas la palabra _"Journal"_ y que a su vez; este encerraba celosamente las vivencias y relatos de las únicas dos personas en la faz de la tierra que tanto anhelaba conocer y que con tan solo con su pura y preciada presencia, podían hacerle sentir al joven rubio que absolutamente nada le faltaba en la vida para ser un chico feliz al cien por ciento.

Cuando sus pequeños dedos alcanzaron finalmente el último par de paginas adjuntas, el acto en sí le provocó una enorme nostalgia proveniente desde el interior de su corazón, acompañada de una sensación de vació increíblemente desgarradora, puesto que eso significaba el punto final a aquellos relatos tan fantásticos y emocionantes que unos momentos antes su abuelo le había terminado de narrar mientras que devoraba unos extraños y estrambóticos emparedados hechos por la excelsa abuela del muchacho para más tarde pasar a la deliciosa comida china.

Arnold dio un último y largo suspiro antes de atreverse a mirar aquellas páginas, preguntándose que podrían contener. El niño se dejó llevar por su imaginación rica e ilimitada, comenzando a formularse dentro de su mente toda clase de cuestiones, solo segundos antes de dejar de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y finalmente mirar su contenido; encontrando así algo que al parecer lo había dejado enormemente sorprendido, puesto que llegó a arquear ambas cejas hacia arriba en el preciso instante en el que lo vio, dibujándose a su vez e involuntariamente una pequeña mueca de desconcierto que no tardó demasiado tiempo para transformarse en una flamante sonrisa.

—¿Un mapa? —Se preguntó extrañado.

Para su sorpresa, las dos últimas páginas habían resultado ser una sola unida por en medio, revelando así un pequeño mapa dibujado en papel, pero lo suficientemente entendible como para que el joven rubio supiera cómo interpretarlo por sí mismo.

Con una gran mancha de color verde simulando ser una espesa jungla y con varias líneas de color azul haciéndose pasar por sus abundantes arroyos y ríos, así como otro lugar más al norte y dibujado en color gris; señalando un pequeño poblado en las afueras de la selva, se podía observar en la parte superior una leyenda escrita a mano y en tinta china con letras manuscritas muy bien remarcadas y compartiendo similitud con la que usaba su padre para describir las aventuras que había tenido junto a la madre del joven. En la parte superior se podía apreciar la leyenda, de lo que seguramente sería el nombre de ese lugar que parecía tan lejano y a la vez tan distante; "San Lorenzo".

—¡Debe ser la ruta que siguieron mis padres en su último viaje a la selva!

El chico lo observó con detenimiento y tremendamente entusiasmado, puesto que comprendía que había encontrado una pista extremadamente valiosa. Arnold también sabía, gracias a las narraciones contadas por el puño y letra de Milles, su padre; que ellos se encontraban en ese lugar tan remoto localizado en América Central, ayudando a la pobre gente de ojos verdes de la temible epidemia causada por la enfermedad del sueño, y que según las últimas páginas del diario, se había esparcido por toda la región, causando muchas más bajas mortales que la primera vez. Pero que sin un índice especifico de donde comenzar a buscarlos, hubiera resultado ser una tarea muy difícil de realizar si se hubiera partido desde un punto ciego en la región de la selva. No obstante, aquella barrera casi imposible de superar, pronto iba a dejar de serlo.

—¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo! ¡Tienen que ver esto! ¡Encontré un mapa!

Arnold salió disparado hacia el interior de su casa, como un proyectil cualquiera lanzado por una resortera o una bala desde el cañón de un revolver. Todas las luces de la casa de huéspedes se encendieron de golpe. Tal y como lo haría una serie de luces de navidad al ser conectada, dando a entender que la mayoría de los inquilinos que se hospedaban y dormían en el lugar se habían despertado de manera más que obligatoria y de una forma no muy grata. Al cabo de unos segundos, los primeros de ellos salieron de su apartamento, unos furiosos y otros más confundidos, preguntándose qué rayos estaba ocurriendo ahí afuera. Entre ellos estaban Ernie, Oscar y el honorable Sr. Hyunh.

Mientras tanto, Arnold ya había llegado a la habitación donde sus abuelos se encontraban descansando después de tan ajetreado día. Sin embargo, gracias a las reacciones tan eufónicas de su nieto todo eso había terminado y pasado a ser historia. El chico con cabeza de balón los encontró en su recamara, la cual era alumbrada por la tenue luz de una de las lámparas puesta sobre la mesita de noche de su abuelo. Para entonces, ambos estaban ya sentados sobre su cama matrimonial, con sus espaldas reposadas sobre la cabecera de la misma y un claro gesto de haberse despertado recién. Pookie bostezaba con fuerza y Phil se tallaba los ojos con ambos puños mientras que Arnold había pegado un brinco enorme, lo suficiente como para quedar de pie sobre la cama de sus abuelos.

—¡Hombre pequeño! ¿Qué estás haciendo parado sobre nuestra cama a esta hora? Creí haberte dicho que nos iríamos a dormir temprano hoy. —Su abuelo exclamó serenamente y sin alterarse mirando el reloj de manecillas en una pared de la alcoba—. Además, tú tienes clases mañana y ya deberías estar alistándote para ir a dormir también. ¿Qué es tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta mañana?

—Yo estaba soñando que combatía hombro a hombro junto a Napoleón en una lucha encarnizada contra las marmotas gigantes del espació montando una iguana voladora que escupe fuego. —Dijo la abuela Pookie, acomodándose los anteojos y centrando su atención en su nieto, el cual se había quedado con una expresión insólita que reflejaba desasosiego, pero que no tardó demasiado tiempo en poder suprimir.

—¡Perdonen que los haya despertado de esa forma! Pero tienen que ver lo que acabo de encontrar al final del diario de mi padre. ¡Es un mapa! ¿Lo ven? ¿Pueden verlo? Está muy claro, observen el titulo. Dice "San Lorenzo".

El niño rubio actuaba y hablaba tan eufóricamente, que parecía como si hubiera ingerido cinco kilos de dulces, acompañados por otras diez malteadas de chocolate con doble crema batida, de golpe y sin respirar. A continuación, abrió el susodicho y se los plantó justo en la cara, provocando que sus abuelos tuvieran que retroceder unos centímetros y abrir sus ojos por completo más de forma obligatoria que por gusto propio. Phil estiró su brazo hacia el buró junto a la cama y alcanzó sus anteojos de lectura nocturna, se los colocó y sostuvo el libro firmemente con ambas manos, descubriendo para su sorpresa que lo que su nieto le decía en efecto, era verdad.

—¡Vaya sorpresa que me has dado, Arnold! Parece ser que en efecto se trata de un mapa con localizaciones demasiado específicas de ese lugar llamado San Lorenzo. ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste pequeño?

—Estaba adjunto en la última página del diario de mi padre. —Respondió inmediatamente—. ¿Ustedes creen que él lo haya dejado como una pista para poder buscarlo posteriormente por si algo llegara a pasarle a él y a mamá?

—Lo dudo mucho, Arnold. —Phil procesó la pregunta en su cabeza por casi cinco segundos y procedió a responder—. Eras muy pequeño en aquel entonces y dudo mucho que tu padre lo haya dejado exclusivamente para ese propósito. Después de todo, tu padre menciona en su diario que el viaje que iban a realizar hacia ese país iba a ser, rápido.

—Entiendo... —Arnold recordó esa parte, haciendo que la no grata sensación de tener un mal presentimiento regresara con mayor intensidad. Por ende, agachó la cabeza—. Pero, aunque no lo haya dejado para ese fin, al menos ahora tenemos una valiosa pista para comenzar a buscarlos. Podemos tomar un avión hasta ese lugar por algunos días y comenzar con la búsqueda. Contactaremos con la gente de ojos verdes y así podremos averiguar finalmente que fue lo que les ocurrió.

Phil y Pookie se miraron con desaliento ante las palabras esperanzadas de su nieto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre...? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? —Arnold puso cara de perrito regañado tras notar el incomodo silencio entre sus familiares.

—¡No! ¡No es eso pequeño saltamontes! —La abuela Pookie se adelantó—. Es solo que...

—¿Es solo que...? —Arnold frunció varias partes del cuerpo.

—Mira Arnold, no hay nadie aquí con más ganas que nosotros por saber que fue lo que le ocurrió a tus padres. Tu padre Milles es mi hijo después de todo y el hecho de no saber ninguna noticia por parte suya después de su partida hace muchos años me destroza profundamente el corazón, lo mismo digo de tu madre. Pero el punto aquí es que las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú las mencionas. En estos momentos no podemos darnos ese tiempo. No disponemos del suficiente dinero como para realizar un viaje de esa magnitud y debes comprender que ya estamos muy viejos para realizar esa clase de expedición hasta ese país tan lejano.

—¡Óyeme no generalices! —Pookie levantó la voz un poco indignada y se cruzó de brazos—. Tal vez tú ya podrás estar viejo, senil y cansado, pero yo apenas estoy en los plenos y mejores años para disfrutar de la vida. Yo podría hacer una expedición al polo norte de ida y de regreso en este preciso instante si así me lo propusiera.

—¡Vieja loca! —Phil murmuró y la volteó a ver por un instante con el ceño fruncido—. Tal y como iba diciendo Arnold, yo ya estoy muy viejo para hacer algo así, y para serte sincero nunca te dejaría solo a cargo de esta chiflada localizada justo a mi derecha.

—Pero... Abuelo... —Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de voluminosas lágrimas—. Aun debe de haber algo que nosotros podamos hacer. Por favor abuelo. ¡Te lo imploro!

—Lo siento mucho pequeño, pero esta vez no hay pero que valga. Comprende que tal y como lo narra tus padres, la selva de San Lorenzo no es un lugar en lo absoluto seguro para un niño de tu edad ni tampoco para un par de ancianos como nosotros, existen demasiados peligros y nos quebraríamos la cabeza en un santiamén. —Puso su mano en uno de los hombros de su nieto—. Todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora, es esperar y rezar para que ambos se encuentren sanos y salvos, y tal vez así puedan regresar con bien a casa algún día.

Los ojos de Arnold comenzaron a humedecerse en cuando las palabras de su abuelo llegaron a sus oídos, derrumbado toda posibilidad de emprender una búsqueda exhaustiva en busca de ese par de personas que tanto le hacían falta para ser íntegramente feliz y sentirse completo por primera vez en su vida.

—Entiendo... —Dijo muy desilusionado, secando sus ojos con la larga manga de su sudadera de color azul—. Al menos lo intente... Es decir... Creo que todo lo que me resta es esperar a que un inesperado e improbable milagro suceda.

—Lo siento mucho pequeño, me hubiera gustado serte de mayor utilidad en esta ocasión. Si tan solo fuéramos un poco más jóvenes y fornidos como tu padre y poseyéramos la determinación de fuego de tu madre, entonces tal vez así solo hubiéramos buscado la forma de conseguir el dinero necesario para realizar la expedición a ese lejano país. —Finalizó su abuelo bajando la mirada.

—Descuida abuelo. —Le dirigió una sonrisa un poco forzada—. No debes acongojarte por nada. Tu y mi abuela han hecho por mi mucho más de lo que yo merezco, me han cuidado desde que yo era un bebe, aun cuando no tenían que hacerlo. Realmente... Les agradezco por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Sus abuelos le mostraron una cálida sonrisa y eso pareció ser suficiente para Arnold, al menos por esa noche. No obstante, la sensación de vacío aun perduraba y daba señales de que tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer, tal y como lo haría la marca que deja sobre la piel una cicatriz demasiado profunda, pero en el alma. Arnold tomó el diario de su padre entre sus manos y se bajó de la cama sin mostrar ninguna expresión, se acercó a sus abuelos para darles las buenas noches, los abrazó y les dio un pequeño beso en la frente a cada uno, terminando así con la respectiva charla y la inesperada visita.

El joven rubio se regresó a su cuarto, abandonando la habitación de sus abuelos y dejándolos justo donde los había encontrado al entrar de esa forma tan poca ortodoxa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Arnold ya se había puesto su pijama azul con estampado de ositos de felpa y se preparaba para irse a dormir. Como todas las noches, colocó su despertador a las siete de la mañana y se adentró en la cama para finalmente apagar las luces por medio de su control remoto mágico multiusos. No obstante, el niño con cabeza de balón se quedó contemplando una vez más ese extraño mapa, lo revisó de lado a lado, pero sin poder encontrar nada mas en ninguna de sus dos caras. Este era simplemente un mapa común y corriente como cualquier otro, pero que al mismo tiempo, significaba la única pista fidedigna para poder encontrar a sus padres.

—Debe de existir alguna forma para poder llegar hasta ahí, pero... ¿Cómo? Sea como sea no me rendiré, aun no, aun es demasiado pronto para ello. Encontrare la forma de llegar hasta San Lorenzo, cueste lo que me cueste.

A los pocos minutos de haber dicho eso, sus parpados se cerraron lenta y completamente. Indicando que el cansancio finalmente lo había vencido.

-o-

El lunes seis de octubre apareció tras haber arrancado la previa pagina del calendario, siendo una mañana semi nublada con un poco de aire frío llegando desde el norte, obligando así a los habitantes de Hillwood a usar una que otra chamarra y bufanda si no querían pescar un buen resfriado prematuro a las fiestas decembrinas que se aproximaban.

Podría decirse, que para la mayoría de las personas; el despertar un día lunes y darse cuenta de que en unas cuantas horas estarán cumpliendo nuevamente con la rutina a la que ya están sujetos y tan acostumbrados, resulta ser algo sumamente burdo y carente de sentido. Nada comparado con lo que un sábado o un domingo podrían ofrecer para enriquecer la diversión. Como la posibilidad de levantarse tarde y comer de todo lo que se encuentren dentro y fuera de la nevera. Sin embargo, para un joven en particular, uno con una gigantesca cabeza en forma de balón de fútbol americano; el ser domingo o lunes le resultaba exactamente lo mismo. Sea cual sea el día que fuese, los padres del chico continuaban sin aparecer. Por si fuera poco, Arnold podía sentir todo el peso de los recientes acontecimientos sobre su pequeña espalda y sus delgados hombros. Las palabras de sus abuelos la noche anterior habían sido más que claras y sobre todo difíciles de comprender o asimilar para un chico bondadoso, que lo único que buscaba era el calor de una familia completa y totalmente libre de preocupaciones, pero resultando en vez de eso; algo parecido a una gran cubetada de agua fría por la madrugada justo antes de despertar por completo. Ahora que las posibilidades de localizar a sus padres se habían reducido a casi un cero por ciento; Arnold debería aprender a vivir con ello y esperar pacientemente. Esperar tal y como ya lo había hecho por nueve largos años.

Eran ya las diez de la mañana dentro de las paredes de la primaria 118 y Arnold tenía ya la cara larga, mostrando un extremo aburrimiento y unas cuantas y más que obvias expresiones faciales de no estar de muy buen humor, ni tampoco de querer estar ahí, por lo que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que solamente el pasar tiempo con sus amigos no sería suficiente para levantarse el ánimo. Desgraciadamente para él, lo único que podría llegar a hacerlo; no estaba a su más mínimo alcance.

Mientras que las clases matutinas avanzaban a paso extremadamente lento, las palabras dichas por el Sr. Simmons al tratar de explicar la batalla de la fiesta del té de Boston sonaban aburridas y redundantes. Por lo que en ese momento, Arnold agradecía el haber llevado consigo el diario de su padre al colegio. El chico lo puso por delante de su libro de historia, escondiéndolo de la vista del Sr. Simmons y fingiendo que se encontraba leyendo el correspondiente a la clase. En vez de eso, la imaginación de Arnold comenzó a cobrar vida en diversas y muy variopintas imágenes, mientras se dejaba llevar por las palabras que su padre relataba con lujo y detalle, las cuales lo ayudaban a sentirse como si fuera parte de sus aventuras. Sin embargo, el gusto le duró menos que poco, ya que a los escasos segundos de comenzar a fantasear, un ligero pero notorio impacto de algo pequeño y húmedo, fue a dar de lleno en toda su cabeza de balón; haciéndole perder la concentración al momento.

Arnold frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada en dirección al piso, solo para encontrarse con el pequeño proyectil; el cual si sus ojos no lo engañaban, parecía ser un pedazo de papel muy pequeño hecho bolita. De inmediato, pensó en alguien y en el nombre de ese alguien. Un alguien al cual Arnold no le causaba ninguna clase de felicidad saber que se encontraba detrás de él y haciéndole ver que el tormento del día había comenzado. El joven de cabellos rubios giró su cabeza y su cuerpo cerca de noventa grados, solo para mirar de reojo a aquella persona. Una niña uniceja, poseedora del entrecejo más fruncido de toda la ciudad, portadora de un llamativo vestido rosa y una mata de cabellos dorados como los de él; sujetado por dos coletas y un gran moño del mismo color de su vestido. Una niña problemática, la cual tenía la costumbre de desviar la mirada hacia el infinito para fingir que no sabía qué es lo que había hecho. De repente, su voz llena de violencia y atenuada lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada por el profesor; se hizo notar lo necesario como para que Arnold se diera cuenta de que se dirigía únicamente hacia él.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tanto me estas mirando cabeza de balón? —Lo señaló y le pico la espalda con la punta de su lápiz—. ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? Ya deberías saber que tu simple mirada de menso me enferma. Mosca muerta, mas te vale que dejes de mirarme enseguida o terminaras con una buena y permanente marca de Betsy sobre tu carota de idiota.

Arnold refunfuñó y gruñó un poco, pero sin decir nada extra. Volviendo a girar sobre sí mismo y regresando a su asiento para tratar de ignorarla lo más posible. No obstante, fue menos el tiempo que tardó en desviar su mirada nuevamente hacia el texto del diario, que en recibir otro impacto de una bolita aun mas grande que la anterior. De algún modo, Arnold sabía de antemano que esto continuaría durante prácticamente todo el resto de la mañana. El soportar los constantes abusos de su vecina en el asiento trasero era ya tan normal como lo sería levantarse temprano cada mañana, desayunar y tomar el autobús escolar para dirigirse a clases. Después de todo, Arnold era demasiado caballeroso como para decirle algo y mucho menos del tipo ofensivo para que esta lo dejara en paz. Tal parecía indicar, que aguantar de mala gana los constantes abusos de Helga G. Pataki era la única opción viable que le quedaba.

-o-

La hora del almuerzo finalmente había llegado en forma de regalo sin envoltura, como una petición hacia el mismísimo cielo por parte del joven de gorra azul. Junto a él, el resto de los chicos del cuarto grado salieron en un claro desorden del salón, algunos para tratar de alcanzar de lo mejorcito que podían encontrarse en la cafetería, como el ya aclamado pudín de tapioca que volvía locos a unos cuantos, y otros para jugar algún tipo de deporte o simplemente charlar con sus amigos. Sin embargo, si había algo que Arnold no tenia, era justamente hambre y mucho menos las ganas necesarias como para platicar con alguien, por lo que tranquilamente se dirigió hacia el patio trasero y se acomodó en uno de los columpios más retirados para continuar su lectura, al mismo tiempo que se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, dejando que sus pies se mecieran libremente en el aire al compás del viento. Los minutos pasaron y Arnold había comenzado a fantasear nuevamente, sin importarle en lo absoluto que el resto de sus compañeros lo estuvieran observando muy extrañados y sorprendidos desde distintos lugares distribuidos a lo largo y ancho del patio. Todos haciendo comentarios al respecto, ya que era increíblemente extraño poder vivir lo suficiente como para ver a Arnold en un estado similar.

—¡Pobre Arnold! Tan solo míralo, tan solitario meciéndose sobre ese columpio. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto en semejante estado tan deplorable. —Dijo la reina de la moda estudiantil recargada en una pared del edificio, cruzada de brazos y mostrando cierta preocupación por el niño rubio.

—¡Sí! Lo sé Rhonda. Ha estado así casi toda la mañana y apuesto a que ni siquiera ha prestado atención en clases. —Contestó su mejor amiga desde una mesa cercana, llevándose una manzana a la boca para morderla y proceder a comerla—. ¿Qué le sucederá? ¿Será un mal de amores?

—Es difícil de decir Nadine, pero no creo que ese sea el autentico problema. —Suspiró y bajó los brazos para llevarlos detrás de su espalda—. Por si no lo recuerdas, ha estado así desde el día ayer. Ni siquiera quiso acompañarnos a Dinolandia. ¿Qué clase de niño rechazaría una invitación a Dinolandia? ¡Y estando a mitad de precio! Es decir, no es como si yo no pudiera pagar el boleto completo pero... ¡Estaba a mitad de precio!

—¡Sí! Tienes razón. Admito que siento tristeza el verlo en ese estado tan deplorable. —Dijo Nadine, recargando su barbilla sobre su mano apoyada sobre la tabla—. Por lo general, el es de la clase de chicos que de algún modo puede llegar a sacarte una sonrisa hasta en tus momentos de más infortunio. Así que no es común verlo tan melancólico y triste.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Nadine, creo que será mejor preguntarle directamente que le ocurre y ver qué es lo que necesita, el siempre vela y se preocupa por todos nosotros, pienso es muy justo que le regresemos el favor de vez en cuando. —Sugirió Rhonda apartándose del muro.

—¡Me parece una buena idea! —Exclamó la chica rubia con seis coletas en forma de palmera—. ¡Vamos Rhonda!

Ambas chicas levantaron su par de loncheras de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia donde su amigo se hallaba aun con el libro puesto sobre su regazo; sujetándolo fuertemente con ambas manos. Sin embargo, no alcanzaron a dar ni tres pasos, cuando una voz las hizo perder el rumbo y detenerse de golpe.

—¡Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes!

Rhonda y Nadine se giraron sobre sí mismas hacia el lugar proveniente de la advertencia, solo para descubrir a la persona a quien le pertenecía esa voz tan meticulosa y que las había interrumpido tan abruptamente. Al hacerlo, Gerald Johanssen se encontraba de pie junto a ambas, sosteniendo un par de loncheras más; la de él y la de su acompañante, que no era otra más que una joven de anteojos con fondo de botella y luciendo una notable ascendencia asiática. Una niña bastante linda, inteligente y modesta que correspondía al nombre de Phoebe Heyerdahl.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no, Gerald? Creo que nosotras también tenemos derecho a saber que le ocurre a nuestro buen amigo con cabeza de balón. —Rhonda contestó con un tono de voz que reflejaba molestia e inconformismo—. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste el que se retrasó para hablar con él cuando fuimos a su casa para invitarlo a Dinolandia.

—Escúchenme chicas, no quiero que confundan las cosas. La situación aquí es extremadamente delicada y francamente desearía poder evitar el tema a toda costa hasta que todo mejore. —Tomó aire—. Pero como veo que muchos se van a estar preguntando lo mismo no tengo otra elección, esto es algo que todos deben saber pero a su debido tiempo.

—¡Ya suelta la sopa Gerald! —Rhonda le recriminó.

—¡Sí! Queremos saber que le ocurre. —Dijo Nadine.

Gerald suspiró, giró la cabeza hacia direcciones aleatorias para asegurarse que nadie más estuviera de curioso y continuó.

—Esto que voy a contarles; traten de mantenerlo en sumo secreto por favor. No quiero ganarme la mala reputación como el chico más chismoso de todo la escuela. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Sí! Descuida... No te preocupes... —Dijeron las chicas al unísono, levantando su mano en señal de juramento.

Gerald se aclaró la garganta y a continuación, las palabras salidas de su boca comenzaban a construir y formular una historia que no era del todo grata de escuchar. Ya que esta, lamentablemente no tenía un final feliz. Y que conforme avanzaba, esta iba empeorando para terminar en algo peor que una tragedia griega. Rhonda y Nadine no pudieron evitar sentir más pena por su amigo, ni tampoco controlar el irremediable derramamiento de lágrimas. Mientras tanto, oculta en la esquina del contiguo edificio; una niña con una gran uniceja se hallaba escuchando todo desde las sombras.

—No puedo creer que eso le haya ocurrido, pobre Arnold debe estar devastado por dentro. —Dijo Rhonda, secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su fina y costosa blusa de marca.

—¡Y todos nosotros nos atrevimos a llamarlo perdedor el día de ayer! Somos unas terribles personas. No merecemos llamarnos sus amigas. Somos un par de monstruos. —Dijo Nadine, realizando la misma acción que su amiga.

—Descuiden chicas, lo peor ya ha pasado. —Gerald giró la cabeza y lo miró desde lejos—. Parece ser que en este momento trata de asimilarlo lo más que puede. Se ve menos decaído que ayer. De cualquier forma, necesito que mantengan esto en extremo secreto, lo que menos queremos es ver a mas chicos o chicas acosándolo y haciéndole la misma pregunta una y otra vez. No lo olviden, esto es un secreto solo entre nosotros cuatro. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Lo prometemos! —Dijeron ambas aun sollozando, esta vez colocando la palma de su mano sobre su respectivo corazón en señal de promesa inquebrantable.

—Bueno, en este momento iré a hablar con él, simplemente para ver si no necesita de algo. En cuanto tenga más noticias al respecto se las haré saber. Y recuerden, esta plática nunca ocurrió.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto la pequeña junta terminó; Rhonda y Nadine se marcharon y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería para tratar de pensar en otro tipo de temas mucho menos acomplejados. En cuanto a Gerald, éste le encargó su lonchera a su acompañante mientras se encaminaba hacia el área de columpios para intentar hablar con su mejor amigo. Phoebe lo miró alejarse y permaneció sobre la mesa donde hacia un momento almorzaban Rhonda y Nadine. Pero no fue sino hasta después de unos instantes, que alcanzó a escuchar unos cuantos sollozos provenientes de una esquina del edificio cercano. Su curiosidad la hizo levantarse y dirigirse hacia allí, tan solo para encontrar a su mejor amiga; derramando lagrimas de cocodrilo, tal y como lo habían hecho el par de chicas después de oír el desgarrador relato.

—¿Helga? ¿Helga eres tú? —Phoebe preguntó curiosa acercándose.

La rubia se sobresaltó a causa de la impresión.

—¡Phoebe! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí pequeña mocosa…? ¿Que no se suponía que hoy habías quedado de almorzar junto con el cabeza de cepillo? —Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con su mano izquierda—. ¿Me estabas espiando?

—¡No! Para nada Helga... Nunca fue mi intención espiarte. —Trató de defenderse—. Es solo que... Escuche como que alguien lloraba y fui a echar un vistazo, solo eso... Lo juro. Pero a decir verdad, me sorprendió mucho el encontrarte en este lugar.

—Pues déjame decirte que te equivocaste de persona Phoebe, yo solo estaba, solo estaba... —Divagó en su mente, mientras hallaba una respuesta más o menos lógica y mínimamente creíble—. Durmiendo... Estaba durmiendo, esas clases de historia con el señor "especial" sí que son tediosas y aburridas, así que me sentí un poco agotada y me quedé dormida en la comodidad del pasto. Sí, eso fue. Y si es que piensas que me viste llorando, también déjame decirte que necesitas un nuevo par de anteojos con un aumento mayor al de un telescopio, Phoebe. Lo que pasó fue que justo cuando llegaste estaba dando un gran bostezo.

—¡Ya veo...! ¡Entiendo...! —Dijo Phoebe no muy convencida pero creyéndole a fin de cuentas.

—¡Muy bien! Si no quieres nada más de mí, entonces apártate de mi camino Phoebe, soy una mujer muy ocupada y tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que atender que andar parloteando sin sentido contigo. —Le contestó molesta y sin cambiar su postura.

—Bueno yo... Para serte franca... Ya que te pude localizar, en realidad si hay algo de lo que me gustaría que hablemos. No te quitare mucho tiempo Helga, lo prometo.

Helga giró los ojos de un lado a otro en señal de molestia pero aceptando la propuesta de su amiga a final de cuentas.

—¡De acuerdo hermana! ¿Es que acaso me queda de otra? ¿Qué más secretos oscuros y patéticos quieres saber acerca de mí, Phoebe? —Preguntó alterada.

—Veras Helga... Yo... —Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo—. Yo... Me preguntaba, si había algo malo que te estuviera causando alguna molestia últimamente.

—¿Algo malo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Especifícate Phoebe, se más especifica cuando hablas, nunca dejes palabras al aire, es tremendamente molesto que yo tenga que hacer el trabajo de la interpretación. —Le ordenó de mala gana.

—Lo siento Helga, pero… Es decir, siempre te has caracterizado por ser una niña mala, agresiva y gruñona, y no digo que eso este mal, después de todo es una forma libre de expresarte. Pero creo que debido a ese "algo" que te molesta; es que te has comportado de una forma extremadamente agresiva con Arnold en los últimos días, aunque podría decirse que también has hecho lo mismo con los demás, inclusive lo estás haciendo conmigo ahora mismo. Y me gustaría preguntar el porqué del aumento de tu nivel de agresividad.

—¿Un aumento en mi nivel de agresividad? ¡Por favor! Eso es lo más tonto, patético e irreal que he escuchado en mi vida. ¡Eso claro sin contar que ya he escuchado toda clase de argumentos tan bobos de tu parte Phoebe, que prácticamente ya me pasan sin cuidado. ¡Para tú información, no me ocurre nada! Todo está perfectamente bien y en orden. —Dijo sin podérselo creer ella misma.

—¿Estás segura? La última vez que te vi así fue cuando Olga vino de visita.

—¿Acaso estas sorda o qué, Phoebe? ¿Que no te quedaron lo suficientemente claras mis palabras o es que te las tengo que repetir un millón de veces más para que las entiendas? —Le gritó con cierto nivel de furia, levantando y moviendo las manos hacía todas direcciones—. ¡Dije que todo estaba bien!

—Lo... Lo siento Helga... Yo solo estaba preocupada por ti... No tienes porque reaccionar de esa forma.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mi Phoebe, sea cual sea el problema; ten muy presente que yo puedo cuidarme sola. No necesito ayuda de ti, ni de nadie más.

Helga se alejó de su "mejor amiga", sin siquiera despedirse, dirigirle la mirada o darle explicación alguna. Phoebe se quedó de pie sin moverse y con la cabeza agachada, sintiéndose completamente inútil y cortada de tajo, como si fuera algo meramente peor que desechable. Por su parte, Helga caminó hasta un lugar alejado dentro del patio; cerca de donde se encontraban los botes de basura para ser más precisos. Giró la cabeza hacia varios lados y una vez que estaba completamente segura de que nadie podría verla o escucharla, se escondió por detrás de estos para sacar desde dentro de su vestido un relicario dorado en forma de corazón, en el cual conservaba la foto del chico que más deseaba en su vida para comenzar a recitar un meloso discurso.

—¡Ohh Arnold! Mi amado, mi inspiración de todos los días. Como me duele tener que estarte hablando de esta forma tan nauseabunda y horrenda, pero aun no tengo el suficiente valor para acercarme a ti y decirte lo mucho que me encanta el aroma de tu cabello y el brillo de tus ojos. Desde aquella vez que salvamos el vecindario, no tienes la menor idea de cuánto he anhelado volver a probar ese dulce néctar que emana de tus suaves labios. Y no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido por haberte seguido el juego y fingir que nada había pasado entre nosotros. —La rubia apartó uno de los botes que la ocultaban tan solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para poder ver a Arnold desde lejos; el cual aun se encontraba platicando con Gerald—. Si eso no hubiera pasado, probablemente en este momento ambos estaríamos sentados en esos columpios donde tu estas ahora. Tomados de la mano y tratando de devolverte los ánimos. Pero, ¿A quién engaño? Eso es algo que jamás pasara ni en un millón de años por más que me esfuerce por intentarlo. ¡Dios! ¿Qué maldición tan terrible he puesto sobre mí? Pero no puedo hacerme la víctima en este momento, eres tu el que necesita de mi ayuda. Y es ahora cuando tengo que demostrarte que en verdad valgo la pena y que puedo ser mucho más que solo una amiga para ti. Mi amor, mi tesoro... No tienes una mínima idea de cuánto ansío el convertirme finalmente en tu novia para abrazarte y besarte y...

Helga estaba a punto de besar la foto del chico rubio, pero fue en ese momento que de repente sintió que algo siniestro le respiraba directamente en la nuca. La chica volteó hacia arriba y ahí estaba, con su cara de bobo y esa sonrisa tan perturbadora que podría hacerle tener pesadillas a quien fuera si se le quedaba viendo por demasiado tiempo. Brainy jadeaba con fuerza, mientras permanecía inmóvil con la vista plantada en la chica. Esto provocó la ira de Helga. La cual no dudo ni un segundo en soltarle un fuerte puñetazo directo en el rostro. Rompiéndole los anteojos y haciéndole perder el conocimiento al instante.

-o-

—Entonces... Arnold. ¿Ese libro viejo y arrugado es el diario que le perteneció a tu padre? —El chico moreno preguntó de forma curiosa, parado sobre uno de los columpios y meciéndose levemente al mismo tiempo que platicaba con su mejor amigo.

—¡Sí! Así es Gerald. —Arnold respondió sin titubear a pesar de la melancolía—. Este es el único recuerdo que me queda de él. En el relata todas las peligrosas y emocionantes aventuras que tuvo antes y después de conocer a mi madre y hasta el día en el que nací para finalizar con su repentina partida con regreso hacia la selva.

—Ya veo, ¿Y estas completamente seguro de que aparte de ese mapa que encontraste al final del diario, no existe ninguna otra pista que nos indique algo más acerca de su probable localización?

—Estoy seguro, Gerald. —Bajó la mirada—. Me tomó cerca de nueve años el poder encontrar este diario, eso me da pocas esperanzas de poder encontrar algo más. Pero, a final de cuentas me hace feliz el haberlo encontrado. ¿Puedes entender el valor sentimental que le tengo a este libro?

—Puedo imaginarlo, viejo.

—Así es Gerald, ni siquiera todos los pases gratis a Dinolandia con todo incluido, valdrían ni el uno por ciento de lo que este diario significa para mí. Al nunca haber vivido junto a mis padres, este diario es lo único que me hace estar conectado a ellos. Bueno, este diario y mi gorra de la suerte.

Gerald podía ver a su amigo destruido, tal vez por fuera Arnold no lo demostraba, pero él lo conocía a la perfección. No por nada habían mantenido esa amistad tan especial desde que ambos se encontraban en el jardín de niños. El joven de cabello negro y peinado alto miró hacia el horizonte, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar la conversación. Ya que no era normal en el, dar este tipo de consejos. Y menos aun si se trataba de su mejor amigo, el cual era por lo general; el que siempre le daba consejos de todo tipo cuando más lo necesitaba, que por lo general era casi siempre. Finalmente, después de permanecer unos pocos segundos en silencio; los cuales para Gerald significaron una eternidad, se atrevió a continuar la plática con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Entonces, dime. ¿Por qué dices que no existe ninguna oportunidad de poder realizar ese viaje hasta ese país tan lejano? —Gerald preguntó intrigado—. ¿Que han dicho tus abuelos al respecto? ¿Ya has hablado con ellos sobre esto?

—No, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ahora, Gerald. —Respondió el rubio con desgane—. Mis abuelos fueron más que claros con su negativa respuesta. Además de no contar con el dinero suficiente, ellos ya no pueden acompañarme por la edad tan avanzada que tienen. Bueno, puede que mi abuela no esté incluida en esa categoría, pero no podría ir únicamente con ella. Es un viaje demasiado arriesgado. Es en estos momentos en los que detesto seguir siendo tan solo un niño pequeño e inútil que no puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

—¡Oye! No digas eso Arnold, ser niño es maravilloso. ¡Piénsalo! Es la única etapa de nuestras vidas en la que podemos gozar de una libertad casi suprema y absoluta. Nunca volveremos a tener otra oportunidad para disfrutarla como se debe. Debemos hacerlo, antes de convertirnos en un par de adultos amargados y con un empleo mediocre, no hay que desaprovechar estos momentos tan valiosos.

—¡Sí! Eso lo sé, pero… ¿De qué me sirve la libertad, si tengo un enorme vacío que no puedo llenar con lo primero que me caiga del cielo? Perdóname por ser tan negativo, Gerald. Es solo que... —Suspiró profundamente y miró hacia el cielo—. Es solo que me siento completamente incompetente. Es posible que en estos momentos mis padres estén en un grave peligro y yo solo este aquí, sentado sin poder hacer nada por auxiliarlos. ¿Qué tal si están atrapados en arenas movedizas o si están huyendo de una secta de caníbales hambrientos o peor aún, si están a punto de ser devorados por voraces cocodrilos dentro de un pantano?

—Entonces diría que tienes una gran imaginación.

—¡Sí! Tal vez estoy exagerando. —Agachó la mirada para mirarse los zapatos—. Pero no hay nada que me asegure su completo bienestar. Mi padre menciona en este diario que sería un viaje rápido. Y hasta ahora ya han pasado ocho largos años desde entonces y no he recibido ni una sola carta de ellos diciéndome si es que están bien o algo. Lo único que me queda para conservar sus memorias es este diario y esta gorra que me regalaron cuando yo era pequeño.

—Me apena mucho tener que escuchar eso de tu parte. —Gerald se comenzó a balancear con mayor fuerza y velocidad sobre el columpio mientras hablaba—. Tú eres uno de los chicos más nobles que he conocido en mi vida, y el hecho de que tengas que pasar por algo como esto sencillamente no me parece nada justo. Como me gustaría poder ayudarte en esta situación tan horrible.

—Descuida, Gerald. —Sonrió forzadamente y se giró para mirarlo—. El sentirme acompañado por mis amigos y mis abuelos me ha ayudado a evitar caer en la desesperación. Si es que ya no es posible que pueda volver a verlos, al menos me gustaría saber que les paso y si es que pudieron ayudar a todas esas personas enfermas. Entonces, solo así podría decir que soy hijo de unos auténticos héroes.

—Pero… ¡Si ya lo eres, Arnold!

Arnold abrió aun más sus ojos, gracias al impacto que aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el joven moreno tuvieron dentro de su mente. Tanto fue así, que lo puso a pensar seriamente, mientras que Gerald saltó fuera del columpio para caer de pie a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba hace unos instantes.

—Tú ya eres el hijo de un par de auténticos héroes, Arnold. El haber tenido que marcharse tan lejos para ayudar a unas cuantas personas necesitadas dice mucho de ellos. Estoy seguro de que ellos son unas personas maravillosas. No cualquiera tiene el temple para hacer lo que tus padres hicieron.

—¡Gracias Gerald! No sé exactamente qué decir.

—No es necesario que digas nada, viejo. Simplemente trata de no preocuparte mucho o te acabarás enfermando de ansiedad. Créeme, y nunca de los nuncas olvides que tus amigos estamos siempre contigo por si nos necesitas sin importar que. Nunca te dejaremos solo, ni en las buenas ni en las malas.

—¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Gerald! Y descuida, procurare no preocuparme tanto a partir de ahora, espero estar de mejores ánimos en unos cuantos días más. Es un hecho que no podría conseguir un mejor amigo que tu.

—¡Eso dalo por hecho compañero!

Arnold y Gerald se sonrieron mutuamente, realizaron su saludo clásico de mejores amigos y a continuación, la campana sonó indicando el fin de la hora del almuerzo.

—Creo que ya es hora de regresar. ¿No vienes, Arnold?

—¡Sí! Iré en un momento Gerald, enseguida te alcanzo.

—De acuerdo, pero trata de no tardar mucho o podrías meterte en serios problemas y piensa sobre todo lo que te acabo de decir. ¡Nos vemos dentro!

Arnold observó como su mejor amigo se apresuraba a entrar al edificio, no sin antes ir hacia donde Phoebe se encontraba esperándolo para regresar juntos. Es así, como tras el aviso, la acción fue imitada por el resto de los niños y niñas de los distintos grados que abandonaban balones, bates y cuerdas para saltar, para así; continuar con sus correspondientes y frustrantes clases.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Arnold se quedó solo en las inmediaciones del patio, aun sentado sobre uno de los columpios y acariciando con sus dedos la portada del diario de su padre. Le sonrío por última vez, para enseguida levantarse y proceder a entrar tal y como los otros lo habían hecho. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Arnold sintió la fresca brisa del viento que le pegaba directo en el rostro y observó como las primeras hojas color Maple se comenzaban a desprender de los arboles. Tal parecía que el otoño estaba ya tocando a las puertas de la ciudad pacifica de Hillwood.

Una vez contemplado el paisaje, Arnold procedió a continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, al girar y encaminarse hacia el interior del edificio; pudo observar desde el rabillo del ojo, algo escurridizo que a primera instancia parecía ser la silueta de alguien semi oculto bajo el frondoso árbol localizado en una de las esquinas más alejadas del patio, cuando el joven de las greñas amarillas quiso volver a mirar, aquella silueta ya no se encontraba en el lugar pensado. Su corazón se agitó, provocándole una sensación no tan confortante de que alguien se mantenía vigilante y observándolo a la distancia. Alguien, cuya mirada inexistente le penetraba directamente en el alma.

—¡Hola...! ¿Hay alguien ahí...? —Arnold preguntó alterado, sin obtener una respuesta en concreto más que el sereno soplido del viento y el sonido del chocar de las decenas de hojarascas que danzaban y se esparcían a lo largo y ancho de todo el complejo—. Creo que estoy exagerando y en verdad me estoy enfermando tal y como lo dice Gerald. Inclusive ya hasta empiezo a ver cosas donde no las hay, será mejor que me meta y me vaya directamente a clases.

Acto seguido, Arnold hizo lo propio y cerró las dos puertas que conectaban al patio desde el interior del inmueble con cierto grado de ansiedad. En ese momento, el viento cesó de golpe y el retumbar de una particular risa aparentemente femenina y de muy corta edad se hizo notar en las afueras de la primaria 118, pero desafortunadamente nadie se encontraba lo bastantemente cerca de ese lugar como para poder escucharla con total claridad. Sin embargo, lo que sí había; era alguien lo bastantemente concienzudo y atento como para espiar todas y cada una de las acciones que daba el muchacho de los cabellos rubios desde la distancia. Por medio de un par de gruesos binoculares de muy largo alcance y ubicado en el interior de una camioneta de carga estacionada en la calle adjunta al patio trasero de la escuela con los vidrios polarizados y una enorme caja con redilas en la parte posterior; un hombre obeso de barba gruesa y tupida, chaparro de aspecto horrible y bastante desaliñado en su forma de vestir; se mantenía vigilante y observador en todo momento desde el asiento del copiloto ante cualquier situación inusitada que pudiera presentarse frente a sus ojos perezosos en forma de canica. De repente, otro hombre junto a él; mucho más delgado y fornido que el primero, pero manteniendo una apariencia tan horripilante como la de su compañero, rompió el silencio de ultratumba que había entre ambos.

—¡Parece ser que ese es el chico al que estamos buscando...! ¿No es así, William? —Preguntó el segundo hombre, utilizando su voz gruesa y abriendo parcialmente la ventana para dejar caer las colillas del cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso parece, Gillian! —El sujeto con sobrepeso trató de confirmar, pero aun sin estar muy seguro—. Según mis observaciones, la descripción concuerda a la perfección con la que nos proporcionó el jefe durante la junta de esta mañana.

—¡Cielos! Es muy molesto tener un jefe que nos diga que hacer y a que presas buscar. ¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros éramos nuestros propios jefes? Nosotros solíamos dar las ordenes en vez de recibirlas. ¡Qué viejos tiempos aquellos!

—¡Y que lo digas! —El primero suspiró, bajando los prismáticos de su rostro para bajarlos a la altura del pecho pero sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana.

—Pero lamentablemente ya no nos quedan mejores alternativas si es que queremos conservar nuestras cabezas en su lugar. No pienso mentirte mi querido hermano, pero hay ocasiones en las que recuerdo y extraño los días en los que nuestra banda era considerada como una de las más poderosas de todo Hillwood. Puede que aquellos bellos días en los que la banda de los hermanos Shephard aterrorizó a toda la ciudad se hayan quedado muy atrás en el pasado, pero ahora con esta nueva posibilidad en nuestras manos se que podemos redimirnos y recuperar los días perdidos que hemos pasamos en prisión. Además, no por nada el nuevo jefe fue capaz de sacarnos de ese maldito y asqueroso agujero del demonio. Eso solo significa que nosotros dos somos los más capacitados y los mejores en lo que hacemos. Es increíble que ahora tengamos la oportunidad de demostrarlo nuevamente veinte años después. Al menos lo poco que me consuela es que nosotros no fuimos la única banda que se vio afectada con el cambio en la administración. Supongo que estar en este momento en el tope de la cadena alimenticia criminar de esta ciudad es incluso mucho más humillante, puesto que descubres a toda regla que la estructura criminal de esta ciudad y de muchas otras no es más que una simple cortina de humo colocada por aquellos que se ocultan en las sombras... Ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que es por esa razón por la que él se puso ese seudónimo... ¿Quién sabe...? —Mencionó el segundo sujeto con las manos aun recargadas sobre el volante—. Pero pasando a lo que nos importa... Según nuestras ordenes, debemos escudriñar cada rincón de esta ciudad y localizar a un niño de aproximadamente diez años de edad, rubio, con una exorbitante e inconfundible cabeza en forma de balón de futbol americano.

—¡No cabe la menor duda...! —Exclamó William—. ¡Ese debe ser él chico que estamos buscando!

—¡Mantén la calma, mi querido hermano! —Advirtió Gillian—. Todo a su debido tiempo, primero debemos aguardar hasta que las clases del día terminen para que entonces podamos actuar, además hay que tener aun más cuidado.

—¡Tienes razón! —Exclamó—. Si no tenemos cuidado la policía podría aparecer en cualquier momento y echarnos a perder la diversión.

El conductor echó a reír.

—A estas alturas la policía es lo que menos me inquieta, William. De lo que hay que estar muy al pendiente es de esos tontos de _La Trinidad_. Me pregunto si ya habrán hecho contacto con el muchacho. Aunque a juzgar por lo que he visto hasta ahora, no lo parece. Además, la tropa del jefe arribó a esta ciudad mucho antes que ellos. Pero si son ciertos los rumores acerca de las habilidades que poseen cada uno de ellos; entonces no puedo estar del todo seguro.

—¿Entonces crees que son ciertos esos rumores que existen acerca de la trinidad, hermano? —William preguntó—. ¿Realmente será posible que ellos sean los poseedores de esas impresionantes habilidades que el jefe nos mencionó?

—Ahora que ya conoces al igual que yo la verdadera faceta que oculta este planeta, te darás cuenta que incluso nosotros no somos más que un pequeño par de motas de polvo en el interior de un gigantesco almacén que jamás ha sido limpiado y que aún hay muchas cosas que nos quedan por ver en este mundo que está lleno de misterios por doquier. Así que sí, lo creo profundamente. Por lo que sería una verdadera desgracia si llegáramos a toparnos con ellos de frente. Debido a sus habilidades sobrehumanas no podríamos hacer nada para defendernos aun si utilizáramos armas más poderosas que las convencionales. Entiende que esto no es cómo lidiar con la policía, cuyos corruptos oficiales pueden ser sobornados inclusive hasta con rosquillas con deliciosa cubierta rosa. Estos sujetos son muy diferentes. A ellos no les interesa el dinero, ni nada parecido que se asemeje a lo material. Lo único que a ellos les interesa es el bienestar de su propia especie pueblo y nada más. Así que sí logramos dar con el muchacho será lo más parecido a colocar una soga sobre nuestro cuello, ya que nos habremos metido con uno de los suyos y al hacerlo es natural intuir que irán tras nosotros. Según las creencias y palabras del jefe, ellos también vendrán a buscarlo, aunque aun desconocemos del todo sus motivos, ya que no se nos dio más información. Pero no te preocupes mi preciado hermano, ya que precisamente contamos con la magnificencia del jefe al estar de nuestro lado. El es el único aquí y ahora que puede hacerles frente a esos perdedores. He escuchado historias mi querido hermano... Historias que los marineros temerosos narran sobre él... Ellos cuentan que él es un todopoderoso hechicero que fue acogido en las artes oscuras prehispánicas. Algo que el mismo inframundo escupió devuelta hacia la tierra por ser demasiado terrible. Algo cuyos poderes radian en lo paranormal y en lo demoniaco.

—¡Eso suena bastante aterrador! —Exclamó afligido el primer hermano, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Lo sé mi querido hermano, y es por eso que debemos apegarnos al plan aun con la amenaza de _La Trinidad_ puesta sobre nuestros hombros. Pero una vez que ese chico se encuentre en las manos del jefe entonces habremos dado un gran paso para el plan supremo que el gran maestro ya ha decretado. Al final del día; el gran maestro_,_ se alzará con la victoria. Veras que dentro de muy poco, todo lo que representa este miserable mundo le pertenecerá exclusivamente al él y a la sociedad secreta que el mismo fundó desde sus cimientos. Ya puedo verlo... "_Los Sombríos, los nuevos dueños del mundo"_. Muy pronto lo verás mi apreciable hermano, el oscuro sendero por el cual la humanidad ha viajado a ciegas muy pronto llegará a su recta final y entonces todos los que pertenezcamos a su hermandad nos alzaremos como auténticos dioses entre los demás mortales, los cuales simplemente se verán transformados en excelsos esclavos siendo solamente un producto de su propia miseria y destrucción.

Acto seguido, el hombre horrible dejó de emitir su sequito conjunto de palabras demenciales para intercambiarlas por una risa distinta y que ahora reflejaba locura y enajenación, la cual por cierto no tardó mucho tiempo en terminar por contagiar a su hermano y compañero. Mientras que ambos reían con fervor, aquel que respondía al nombre de Gillian puso en marcha la camioneta a una velocidad considerable aun teniendo el contratiempo de la poca fuerza que el motor del vehículo le brindaba. Los dos hombres se alejaron del lugar y comenzaron a trazar una estrategia para la realización de sus maléficos planes.

Por ahora, todo indicaba que la vida de Arnold se hallaba a partir de ese mismo momento en un peligro mortal.

Continuara...

Bueno, como palabras finales solo me resta esperar que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, esto apenas empieza y solo es el primero de varias decenas de capítulos más que tengo en mente. Así que hasta la próxima y gracias por leerlo :) Chao!


	2. Los Cinco Grandes de la 118

¡Hola a todas, hola a todos!

Ha llegado la hora de actualizar, pero primero empezaré agradeciendo a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado :D también le quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a **"Milanh", "viviigeraldine" y a "UnaPersonaMas"** por haberme dejado sus reviews, los aprecio mucho. Bueno sobre este capítulo no diré mucho, es solo la versión corregida y aumentada del que publiqué aquella vez hace algunos meses, los pocos que lo alcanzaron a leer se acordaran de ello (xD) Será hasta el capítulo tres donde la historia que iba a abarcar originalmente cambiará en todos sus sentidos.

Otra cosa, como dije en las explicaciones del capítulo uno este es un fic extremadamente largo, por lo que actualizarlo me llevará un poco más de tiempo, pero quiero dejar en claro que jamás abandonaré este proyecto. No soy de la clase de personas que deja algo sin terminar, además mi inspiración sigue muy en alto y en mi cabeza ya tengo aproximadamente el 95% de la historia completa salvo algunos detallitos que se irán puliendo con el pasar de los capítulos. Así que les suplico paciencia, no se arrepentirán (:'D)

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y si así lo desean me pueden dejar sus frustraciones y/o comentarios en la cajita de reviews.

**¡Oye Arnold!** Es una obra perteneciente a **Nickelodeon, **por lo que todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia; (con la excepción de los creados por el mismo autor del Fanfic) son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Craig Bartlett**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Temporada 1: Metrópoli

Capítulo 2

"Los Cinco Grandes de la 118"

Arnold regresó al salón, con los ánimos muy por el suelo pero con la mirada hacia arriba y con la frente en alto, sintiéndose un poco mejor después de haber tenido esa enriquecedora charla de consuelo con su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Sus demás camaradas y compañeros notaron el radical cambio al instante cuando lo vieron entrar con una actitud más positiva de nuevo al aula, o al menos los que estaban enterados de las terribles circunstancias de su situación actual. Rhonda y Nadine sonrieron para sí mismas al percatarse de que al parecer Gerald había hecho bien su trabajo. A su vez; este se sentía orgulloso de poder serle de utilidad a su amigo en los momentos de mayor necesidad.

Es así, como el resto de las clases continuaron con su marcha lenta y sin mayores noticias u acontecimientos que valieran la pena escuchar o mencionar. El Sr. Simmons no dejaba de parlotear sobre temas de historia y Arnold se mantenía distraído, pensando única y exclusivamente en las aventuras que estaban escritas con letras de oro sobre el papel antiguo y arrugado del diario de su padre y que simbolizaban algo mucho más importante que una común y corriente clase de historia. No obstante, justo cuando Arnold pensó que podía estar en paz consigo mismo, sus momentos de tranquilidad no tardaron demasiado en verse arruinados y desvanecerse como el aliento emanado por la boca en tiempos de frio, todo gracias a una molesta carga que traía puesta sobre sus hombros y que obligatoriamente tendría que soportar por el resto del día. Pareciera que el tener en el asiento de atrás a la niña rubia de moño rosa más fastidiosa y grosera de toda la creación no era tarea fácil. Por su parte, a pesar de que Helga ya sabía y estaba enterada de antemano de la difícil y delicada realidad por la que estaba atravesando el muchacho rubio frente a ella; era gracias a sus instintos naturales de niña mala que esta no podía dejar de molestarlo ni siquiera por un ínfimo momento, ya sea arrojándole bolitas de papel bañadas en saliva o llamándolo _cabeza de balón_ cuantas veces fueran necesarias si es que este se atrevía a voltear a verla o a reclamarle por algo que no le agradara con respecto a su actitud.

Las horas transcurrieron tan lentamente como lo harían dentro de la sala de espera de un dentista y el reloj del aula ya estaba a punto de marcar el anhelado momento de la salida, indicando que no se había tratado más que de otro día común y corriente y como probablemente también lo serían los que estaban por venir para completar la semana. Y así hubiera sido, de no ser por lo que a continuación ocurriría. Algo que tomó por sorpresa a más de uno en el salón.

—¡Muy bien niños! Antes de concluir con las actividades académicas del día de hoy necesito que todos me presten su atención por favor, ya que es de gran importancia el anuncio tan "especial" que estoy por comunicarles a todos ustedes. —El Sr. Simmons levantó la voz e hizo su clásica seña con los dedos hacia arriba.

La mayoría de los chicos protestaron e hicieron dar a conocer su inconformidad al no ver la hora de marcharse a sus respectivos hogares. Puesto que era muy bien sabido por todos que cuando el Sr. Simmons quería hablar sobre algo al final de las clases, con relativa frecuencia se tendía a lo largo y resultaba increíblemente difícil ver la hora exacta de ver la tediosa explicación terminada, eso sin contar que cada vez que lo hacía; cosas malas podían llegar a ocurrir. Como en aquella ocasión en la que gracias a la misma razón todos se quedaron atrapados en la escuela por una inundación que azotó a la ciudad entera. Sin embargo, a los alumnos de cuarto grado no les quedo de otra que prestar atención. En ese momento, el Sr. Simmons tomó una especie de pancarta enrollada localizada sobre su escritorio y solo un poco más grande que el tamaño carta, la cual procedió a desenrollar y extender para posteriormente pegarla sobre el pizarrón central de la clase con cinta adhesiva.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —Helga levantó la ceja en el acto, para después entrecerrar los ojos y leer las letras que no eran del todo grandes y claras para apreciarlas a simple vista, como si estas fueran las letras más minúsculas y pequeñas de ver en un examen de la vista—. ¿Concurso nacional de ortografía a nivel primaria? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Otro tonto concurso de ortografía?

—¡Así es señorita Pataki! —Dijo la voz grave de un hombre de una edad mayor a la del Sr. Simmons, la cual se había hecho un hueco tan de repente y sin previo aviso dentro de la plática aun no iniciada que literalmente hizo sobresaltar a todos los alumnos presentes. Pero en su mayoría a los que estaban más cerca de la ventana, ya que ese era el preciso lugar en donde se había materializado.

—Si no es mucha molestia... ¿Le importaría no volver a hacer eso director Wartz? ¿Acaso quiere matarnos de un susto? —Helga le reclamó muy molesta.

—¡Lo siento, lamento mucho asustarlos niños! —Se disculpó el hombre desde el exterior, asomando la cabeza hacia el interior del aula a través de la ventana semi abierta—. Pero pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar acerca de la maravillosa noticia que su profesor estaba a punto de hacerles mención.

A continuación, el hombre obeso intentó entrar por la ventana, cosa que le fue casi imposible tras quedarse atorado de por medio; desatando unas cuantas risas entre los alumnos del cuarto grado. En cuanto lo logró, el hombre cayó al piso haciéndolo retumbar como lo haría un terremoto de siete grados en la escala de Richter.

—¡Por dios! ¡Creo que debería de mandar a hacer ventanas mas grandes lo antes posible...! —Se sacudía la ropa mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡En fin niños! Como ya les iba diciendo, es un gran honor y privilegio hacerles llegar personalmente este espectacular comunicado único. Nuestra escuela fue seleccionada nuevamente y después de muchos años ausente, como apta para participar en el concurso nacional de ortografía a nivel primaria que se llevara a cabo en un par de meses en el Madison Square Garden de la ciudad de Nueva York. Como ya lo sabrán, cada año se realiza un concurso similar para descubrir al niño o la niña con los mejores dotes de deletreo de todo Hillwood y nuestra escuela ha tenido una excelente participación en los últimos años. Recordarán que el joven Arnold y la señorita Pataki aquí presentes fueron los finalistas de la edición pasada y los orgullosos representantes de nuestra escuela. Sin embargo, la diferencia en ese nuevo concurso radica en que en esta ocasión solo participaran las mejores escuelas de todo el país, y es un gran privilegio para todos nosotros como institución el hecho de haber sido seleccionados gracias al incremento de las notas durante los últimos exámenes parciales. Ahora, para evitar hacer el máximo ridículo frente a las demás escuelas y convertirnos en su hazmerreir personal; el comité escolar ha hecho una cuidadosa selección en base a sus aptitudes y calificaciones obtenidas durante los exámenes finales del pasado periodo.

Todos voltearon a verse los unos a los otros con extrañeza en sus rostros y levantaron la voz en señal de protesta a excepción de Arnold, el cual se mantenía con la cabeza fría y la mirada atenta en el director de la primaria 118 mientras que escuchaba la explicación.

—¡Eso suena tan alentador! —Helga opinó con su típico sarcasmo—. ¡Y bien director Wartz! ¿Cual va a ser el premio esta vez? Por tratarse de algo a nivel nacional, la recompensa en sí debe ser mucho más grande que la que dan en los concursos locales.

—El premió será un bono muy jugoso para la escuela ganadora, el cual que le ayudara a adquirir mejor equipo y utilería, así como una beca al cien por ciento en conjunto con un pase directo a la universidad de su preferencia al alumno que resulte ganador del concurso. —Respondió el hombre.

Los chicos y chicas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, algunos muy emocionados y otros no tanto.

—Bueno, creo que no está del todo mal. Pudo haber sido mucho peor. —Helga sonrió muy complacida—. Debo admitir que eso es mucho mejor que los miserables quinientos dólares que nos estaban ofreciendo en el concurso anterior.

—¡Pero aguarden un momento niños, que eso no es todo! —El Sr. Simmons continuó diciendo de manera enajenada, como si su clase se tratara de un programa de infomerciales—. Aun hay otro premio adicional que no hemos mencionado y que casualmente fue incluido este año como un nuevo incentivo de motivación. El niño o niña que resulte ganador del concurso, tendrá la opción de retar en ese mismo momento a uno de los ganadores de las ediciones pasadas. Si lo derrotan en un duelo de deletreo en un duelo de uno contra uno, entonces se harán los acreedores a un viaje por una semana completa y con todos los gastos pagados a cualquier parte del mundo que ustedes deseen.

El señor Simmons; maestro de la clase de cuarto grado había tirado la bomba atómica dentro del salón en cuanto mencionó el premio adicional sorpresa. Y aunque no parecía nada fácil de conseguir; a casi la mayoría en el salón se le iluminó el rostro. Pero sobretodo, a la niña uniceja y al chico con cabeza de balón.

—El viaje será intra escolar. —Advirtió el director Wartz, volviendo a tomar control de la explicación—. Eso significa que si alguien de este salón gana, toda la clase podrá ir con él en ese viaje, lo que también incluye a su profesor, a su director y a uno de los padres del niño o niña que resulte ganador.

Los ojos del muchacho portador de la pequeña gorra azul, así como los del resto de la clase se llenaron rápidamente de chispas mostrando todos los colores del arcoíris. Pero sobre todo los de Arnold, puesto que sabía y estaba plenamente consciente de que esta era la oportunidad única que el tanto estaba esperando. La luz al final del túnel, el milagro que tanto quería que se hiciese realidad estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Si conseguía ganar la competencia y derrotar a uno de los campeones de las ediciones pasadas, este no dudaría ni por un segundo en pedir viajar hasta el país de San Lorenzo y emprender de una vez por todas con la búsqueda impertérrita de sus padres perdidos en la oscuridad de la selva. A su vez, Gerald también se sentía extremadamente feliz por su mejor amigo, ya que representaba una enorme casualidad que una oportunidad así se presentara tan de repente y en el día cuando su amigo se sentía más deprimido.

—¡Ese premio tiene que ser mío! ¡Debo ganarlo! —Arnold dijo para sí, juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar a la par que una gran pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba por debajo de su nariz—. ¡Mamá...! ¡Papá...! Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por encontrarlos y volver a verlos, es una promesa. ¡Los encontraré pase lo que pase!

Mientras tanto, cada uno de los jóvenes imitaron sin saberlo las acciones de Arnold y comenzaron a imaginar con extremo realismo el lugar paradisiaco a donde más les gustaría viajar, incluida Helga; la cual se imaginaba a sí misma en las costas de Hawái o algún otro lugar del mismo estilo, siendo rescatada de ser ahogada por un joven atlético, guapo, musculoso y que no resultaba en una mera casualidad que tuviese el mismo rostro que Arnold; corriendo en cámara súper lenta hacia ella, simulando ser un episodio más de nenas de la bahía.

—¡Definitivamente tengo que ganar ese premio a como dé lugar! —Dijo la rubia decidida, tumbándose sobre su pupitre con una expresión de chica preadolescente locamente enamorada.

—¡Muy bien! —El director retomó la conversación—. Ya que estoy aquí, aprovecharé el tiempo que tengo para mencionar a continuación los nombres de los niños y niñas seleccionados por el comité escolar para participar, recuerden que si no tuvieron un buen promedio durante los exámenes finales anteriores ni sueñen en participar. Además, de que solo son cinco los candidatos seleccionados y estipulados por la mesa directiva del comité escolar.

El director Wartz utilizó su mano derecha para sacar una pequeña lista desde dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de Casimir bien planchado junto con un par de anteojos de armazón grueso que le servían únicamente para meros fines literarios. Se aclaró la garganta, sumió la barriga y sacó el pecho para recitar los nombres de los afortunados elegidos. A algunos niños les sudaban las manos por la emoción y la ansiedad, mientras que otros cuantos se habían relajado ya dentro de sus bancas al saber de antemano que gracias a sus terribles y más que pestilentes calificaciones; ellos nunca serian seleccionados ni en sus sueños más fantasiosos.

El estomago del niño rubio se estrujaba con tanta fuerza y violencia que parecía como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado. Después de todo no era para menos, ya que este sabía que si él no resultaba ser uno de los niños seleccionados, entonces toda esperanza de buscar a sus padres se perdería para siempre. Sin embargó, para darse consuelos y recordando las palabras del director Wartz; Arnold repasaba constantemente dentro de su cabeza en la clase de calificaciones que había obtenido durante los exámenes finales pasados, resultando ser para el muy satisfactorias y muy por encima del promedio general. Eso sin tomar en cuenta, que él era actualmente el campeón de deletreo de la ciudad tras haber vencido a Helga G. Pataki en la final de la edición anterior.

—¡Veamos...! Según la lista que me fue otorgada por el comité escolar en persona; hay tres niñas y dos niños que fueron seleccionados para participar. Así que dadas las circunstancias; comenzaremos mencionando primero los nombres de las damas privilegiadas. Los nombres de las chicas participantes son... —Dijo mientras La tensión aumentaba y un silencio extremadamente incomodo se apoderó del aula—. La primera chica en ser seleccionada para esta competencia es la señorita Rhonda Lloyd. ¡Muchas felicidades señorita Rhonda!

Rhonda reaccionó por inercia, levantándose de su butaca tras pegar un brinco que por poco y la hacía tocar el techo. Inmediatamente después de tocar el suelo, Rhonda lanzó un grito de euforia descomunal utilizando toda la fuerza proporcionada por sus pulmones para luego volver a su asiento muy apenada y sonrojada. Sin embargo, la niña trató de ocultar su emoción al fingir una modestia descarada.

—Lo siento mucho... Quise decir... La verdad es que no es de sorprenderse, ya sabía con antelación que gracias a mis dotes naturales e inteligencia superior a la del promedio común yo tendría que ser una de las seleccionadas.

—Me da mucho gusto ver su entusiasmo extremo mostrado en público señorita Lloyd. Después de todo tiene toda la razón, ya que fue su esfuerzo mostrado durante los últimos meses el que la ha llevado tan lejos. Pero ahora continuemos. —Recalcó el hombre de la gran barriga y entradas en la cabeza—. ¡Muy bien! Debo decir que el nombre de la siguiente joven que mencionare no me sorprende en lo absoluto que se encuentre dentro de la lista, ya que ella siempre ha demostrado con base a sus esfuerzos y dedicación al estudio que ella es una alumna excepcional y una merecedora de poseer una oportunidad para llevarse la gloria. La siguiente niña que ha sido seleccionada es la señorita Phoebe Heyerdahl. ¡Felicidades a usted también!

Phoebe se limitó a sonreír y a hacer un gesto de victoria con la mano, puesto que dentro de su subconsciente sabía que era sumamente lógico que ella fuese una de las privilegiadas a concursar. No por nada, ella era considerada como la alumna más aplicada y responsable que la primaria P.S. 118 haya visto desde los días en los que tuvo a Olga Pataki dentro de sus filas. Calificaciones lo más cercanas a la perfección que le hacían una digna merecedora a participar por el oro.

—Y finalmente... La última, pero no menos importante alumna en haber sido seleccionada; he de decir que tampoco me resulta una verdadera sorpresa el poder encontrarla aquí. No por nada fue la subcampeona de la edición pasada y que en conjunto con sus notas más recientes; la hacen una verdadera merecedora a participar por el más grande premio anunciado. La última niña elegida es nada más y nada menos que la señorita Helga G. Pataki.

—¡Perfecto! —Gritó, para inmediatamente comenzar a hablar en tono de susurro para sí misma—. Ahora solo me tengo que hacer cargo de todos los demás perdedores que se atrevan a desafiarme y así podré tener unas vacaciones de ensueño con mi niño amado. Esto será mucho más fácil de lo que imaginé.

—Y ahora, finalizaré anunciando a los dos jóvenes del genero masculino restantes que nos acompañaran durante el transcurso de esta fantástica travesía. Hago hincapié en el nombre del siguiente participante, ya que tengo que admitir que me sorprende con enormidad el encontrármelo entre los cinco alumnos selectos. Sin embargo, cabe destacar que al igual que la señorita Lloyd, este joven ha tenido un desempeño más que sobresaliente durante los últimos meses. Y eso es algo que es suficiente para demostrar que tiene un lugar asegurado en esta competencia. El niño en cuestión es Gerald Johanssen.

Gerald se quedó con la boca semi abierta y un río de saliva escurrió desde su boca hacia el exterior al no saber exactamente que decir o como debía actuar ante el gran honor recibido. Ya que personalmente, el muchacho de peinado alto no estaba del todo preparado para afrontar esta clase de retos. Por lo general, aunque no tan mal estudiante, Gerald siempre trataba de mantenerse en el promedio adecuado sin sobresalir demasiado, ya que consideraba que ese era el trabajo de Phoebe. Por lo que al haber sucedido, el chico de tez morena se sintió increíblemente entusiasmado. No obstante, lo siguiente que Gerald hizo fue fingir demencia y hacerle ver al resto de la clase que ya sabía el resultado tras imitar la misma actitud que había mostrado Rhonda.

—¡Fue pan comido! —Se llevó los brazos hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza, recargándola sobre sus palmas extendidas en señal de confort. Acto seguido, le guiñó el ojo derecho a Phoebe, la cual se encontraba sonriente por el logro obtenido por su mejor amigo y observándolo desde su asiento en la parte frontal del salón de clases—. Pero ahora... ¿Porque no continua con esa lista director Wartz? Queremos saber quién será el último chico que nos acompañara... Aunque estoy casi completamente seguro de quien puede tratarse.

Gerald miró despreocupado hacia el lugar de Arnold, mientras que este se mordía las uñas. Tanto fue así, que si no hubiera sido porque le dolió al morder, este se hubiera devorado sus propios dedos a causa de los intensos nervios que recorrían por cada centímetro de su frágil cuerpo, tal y como lo harían un corredor de autos de _formula 1_ sobre una autopista. Arnold Comenzó a sudar y a mover los pies de forma involuntaria de arriba hacia abajo mientras esperaba el resultado final, probablemente siendo en esta ocasión, la vez en la que más deseos de gritar y patalear había tenido en toda su vida. Fue entonces, cuando el director de la 118 comenzó a tararear el nombre del muchacho restante.

—¡Y el ultimo participante es...! —Aguantó la respiración como por medio minuto.

Si esto hubiera sido un programa de concursos, no cabría la menor duda de que el director Wartz sería un perfecto tipo de presentador de aquellos que les encanta meter el suspenso a la audiencia hasta en las cosas más mínimas y absurdas, haciendo que el sufrimiento y la agonía por saber lo que seguía a continuación fuese prácticamente interminable y angustiosa. Sin embargo, finalmente su boca pronunció el nombre del segundo joven finalista, dejando a Arnold en un estado de shock absoluto tras descubrir que para su desgracia él no había sido el chico que aquellos labios resecos habían pronunciado.

—¡Lorenzo! El joven Lorenzo López es el quinto y último participante que viajará junto con el resto de sus compañeros hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. ¡Bien! No me queda más que felicitar a todos los chicos y chicas elegidos así como desearles un rotundo éxito en la competencia. Recuerden en todo momento que ustedes son los máximos representantes de esta escuela y depende también de ustedes en mantener su nombre y su prestigio muy en alto. —Concluyó, volviendo a guardar la lista dentro de su bolsillo a la par que sus gruesos anteojos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Reaccionó Gerald, gritando y quedándose con la boca abierta.

—¡Muchas gracias director Wartz! —Lorenzo se limitó a solo responder con palabras simples y siendo acompañadas por una sonrisa no tan pronunciada, pero lo suficientemente visible como para saber expresar su emoción.

—Ahora, solo para concluir; a ustedes cinco les haré entrega de un pequeño manual donde están muy bien explicadas y detalladas todas y cada una de las reglas principales de la competencia. Sí lo leen detenidamente podrán notar que la forma de jugar ha cambiado por completo, ya que casi todas son nuevas y muy diferentes a las que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver en una competencia de esta categoría. Léanlas todas por favor y traten de familiarizarse con ellas lo antes posible. Sin más que decir por el momento me dispongo a retirarme. Hoy es lunes de tacos al tres por uno en Tacolandia y no puedo faltar. ¡Nos vemos niños!

El director finalizó su presentación luego de entregar los instructivos de las reglas de la competencia a los estudiantes correspondientes, los cuales ya se encontraban apilados y puestos previamente sobre el escritorio del Sr. Simmons. Al terminar de entregarlos, el director Wartz abandonó el aula por la puerta principal.

Ya habían pasado algunos segundos desde que el nombre del quinto participante había sido dado a conocer abiertamente hacía la clase, pero Arnold continuaba sumergido en un mar de tinieblas, así como dentro de una frustración increíblemente perturbadora.

*¿Que fue lo que dijo...?* —Pensó el chico en estado de petrificación, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se marchitaba poco a poco, como una bella rosa que ya ha llegado a su etapa final de vida o como si no hubiese sido regada después de mucho tiempo—. *¿Lorenzo es el ultimo elegido? ¿Pero... En donde estoy yo? ¿Porque...? ¿Porque no estoy yo en esa lista...? ¡Debo de estar! Se supone que soy el ganador del concurso pasado... ¿O no? Yo debería de estarlo por tratarse de simple lógica, tengo que estar en esa lista, si no lo estoy... La única oportunidad de ir hasta San Lorenzo se habrá perdido para siempre...*

El fuerte estruendo del timbre de la campana indicando que las clases habían terminado no se hizo esperar más cuando el reloj ya marcaba con exactitud las tres de la tarde en punto. La clase de cuarto grado, así como el resto de los demás grupos repartidos por todo el edificio salieron en estampida como si se tratara de antílopes perseguidos por una manada de leones hambrientos. El salón correspondiente a la clase donde se le era impartida la educación básica al niño con cabeza de balón, así como al resto de sus compañeros y amigos se fue vaciando poco a poco hasta que solamente quedó el joven Arnold, solitario y aun dentro de su pupitre, siendo acompañado únicamente por el Sr. Simmons, el cual permaneció dentro por unos minutos más solo para dedicarse a limpiar la pizarra llena de gis con un borrador. Arnold salió de su prolifero trance, pero aun sin poder creer que el no estuviera incluido en la dichosa lista. En cuanto lo hizo, se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de su profesor.

—¡¿Arnold?! ¿Porque sigues aquí? Las clases terminaron hace casi cinco minutos. —Le preguntó su maestro.

—¡Ehh...! Disculpe Sr. Simmons, me gustaría que me aclarará una incomodidad... Verá... Solo me gustaría saber porque no fui incluido entre los cinco niños elegidos para participar en el concurso de ortografía, yo fui el ganador de la edición pasada y sí tomaron en cuenta mis calificaciones, yo considero que no están nada mal. —Apretó los puños—. Por lo que exijo una seria explicación al respecto.

—¡Arnold...! —Se llevó la mano hacia la nuca y se hincó sobre una rodilla para quedar a la altura del chico—. Todo lo que dices es muy cierto, y me dio mucha pena y tristeza el que no hayas sido uno de los seleccionados, Eres un excelente alumno pero en estos pasados parciales tanto Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Helga y Lorenzo obtuvieron notas increíblemente altas y ellos cinco fueron los que encabezaron la lista. Tu también tuviste unas notas excepcionales y me siento muy orgulloso de ti como tu profesor, pero tú fuiste el sexto en la lista de los mejores promedios. Tus demás amigos te sobrepasaron por solo décimas y el comité estudiantil fue muy estricto al solo pedir y seleccionar a los cinco niños con el mayor promedio obtenido durante los pasados exámenes, según tengo entendido solo seleccionaron a cinco por cada grado. Lo siento mucho Arnold, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Arnold escuchó la explicación y se mordió el labio tan fuerte que por poco y estuvo a punto de sangrarle. Lo mismo paso con las uñas de sus dedos, las cuales estuvieron a punto de penetrar muy por dentro de la piel y la carne de la palma de su mano. Después de eso, se desplomó de rodillas y unas pequeñas lágrimas de coraje y decepción comenzaron a salir desde sus redondos ojos.

—¡Maldición! Estuve tan cerca... —Arnold golpeó el piso con su puño cerrado.

—¡No debes de preocuparte, Arnold! El no poder asistir a un concurso de ortografía no representa el fin del mundo. —Dijo el Sr. Simmons, tratando de amenizar las cosas lo mejor que podía—. Estoy completamente seguro de que habrán muchas otras competencias como esta en un futuro no muy lejano.

—¡Para mí sí lo es...! ¡Usted no lo entiende Sr. Simmons...! —Levantó la mirada con los ojos humedecidos—. ¡Yo debí de haber asistido! Era mi obligación, tenía que participar y ganar, para así retar a uno de los anteriores ganadores y ganar ese viaje.

—¿Tan importante resultaba ser ese viaje para ti, Arnold? —Colocó su manó sobre el hombro del chico.

—¡Sí, sí lo era! Ese viaja representaba la única forma de poder buscar a mis padres.

—¡Un momento, Arnold! ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con buscar a tus padres?

Arnold finalmente se tranquilizó un poco después de realizar unos cuantos ejercicios de respiración profunda sugeridos por su profesor y una vez que estuvo más calmado, el muchacho de los cabellos rubios le platicó toda la historia al benevolente hombre que escuchaba con atención y se mostraba con un gesto de tristeza y empatía ante su alumno. A su vez, Arnold le mostró el diario de su padre y le narró brevemente el motivo de su larga ausencia.

—¡Cielos! Yo nunca me imagine que estarías pasando por una situación de esa naturaleza, Arnold. ¡Qué terrible! Ahora entiendo porque estas tan desesperado por querer participar.

—¡Así es Sr. Simmons! ¿Ahora comprende él porque necesito estar en ese concurso de forma obligatoria? Sé que tengo el potencial para ganar el primer premio, pero ahora después de lo que acaba de pasar creo que ya no podrá ser.

El Sr. Simmons se puso de pie y se llevó los dedos a la barbilla como pensando.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo Arnold, entiendo tu situación y tu reacción no es para menos. —Suspiró—. Veré que puedo hacer... Tal vez pueda convencer al director Wartz de hablar con el comité y hacer que te incluyan de alguna manera. Aunque a decir verdad, no puedo asegurarte nada todavía sino hasta mañana.

—¿Está hablando enserio Sr. Simmons? —Preguntó Arnold, mostrando que su ánimo se encontraba un poco más vivaracho.

—¡Sí...! Aunque como te lo dije antes; aun no puedo asegurarte nada, Arnold. Así que no te ilusiones mucho.

—¡Muchas gracias Sr. Simmons! No cabe duda de que usted es el mejor maestro que haya conocido en toda mi vida. —Arnold saltó y abrazó a su profesor—. ¡En verdad muchas gracias Sr. Simmons, sí es que puede conseguirlo, me habrá hecho el niño más feliz de todo el mundo y del universo también!

—No es nada, Arnold. Es un placer para mí siempre tratar de ayudar a mis estudiantes cuando más lo requieran.

Arnold se separó de su profesor, recogió su mochila café del piso y se encaminó hacia la salida, no sin antes despedirse del Sr. Simmons con la mano muy en alto, siendo el mismo hombre el que le correspondió el gesto. Mientras tanto, un grupo de cuatro jóvenes charlaban sobre los recientes acontecimientos, algunos sentados por encima de las escaleras del pórtico del colegio y otros muy cerca del barandal.

-o-

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Parece ser que ambas seremos rivales en esta ocasión Phoebe. Aunque debo admitirlo... En cierta forma... Me alegra saber que tú también fuiste seleccionada para esto. —Dijo la niña del moño color rosa a su amiga, mientras recargaba cómodamente su espalda baja sobre el ya mencionado barandal.

—¡Sí, eso parece! Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Será todo un reto el poder enfrentarme a la subcampeona del concurso pasado. —Corroboró Phoebe ajustándose las gafas.

—Así es Phoebe, te enfrentaras a la subcampeona estatal y estás viendo a la futura campeona nacional. Así que por favor, la próxima vez que te refieras a mí, trata de no olvidar eso tan importante. —Complementó Helga señalándose a sí misma.

—No seas tan arrogante, Helga. Ten en cuenta que habrá mucha más competencia en esta ocasión y no será nada fácil llegar hasta las rondas finales. —Dijo Rhonda— De tan solo pensar que competiremos con toda esa bola de ñoños provenientes de otras escuelas mejor calificadas que la nuestra me dan escalofríos. Aunque puedo soportarlo, ya que aunque no sea la ganadora el simple hecho de visitar Nueva York es de por sí todo un sueño hecho realidad. Podré visitar las tiendas poseedoras de la ropa de la mejor marca, relojes, joyería, perfumes... Todo lo que hay. Estoy tan ansiosa que no puedo esperar esos dos meses restantes.

—¡Sí, lo que tu digas Rhonda! Aunque opino lo mismo, Helga. No debes adelantarte a los hechos lindura. —Gerald opinó desde la escalera donde se encontraba sentado.

—Según lo que nos dice este nuevo libro de reglas, habrán ciento veintiocho grupos de cuatro participantes cada uno. —Phoebe sostuvo el libro fuertemente con sus manos, mientras leía en voz alta—. Eso significa que habrán más de quinientos alumnos compitiendo, quinientos doce para ser exacta.

—No son tantos, puedo hacerlos papilla a todos ellos si es que me da la gana. A cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar y día de la semana, la gran Helga G. Pataki los estará esperando al final del camino. —Dijo Helga, tronándose los nudillos.

—¡Helga, para tu carro! Debes considerar que aquellos a los que nos vamos a tener que medir en la competencia son los quinientos doce niños y niñas con los mejores promedios y habilidades académicas de todas las escuelas del país. En pocas palabras, son los mejores en su rango, tal y como Rhonda dijo; no será nada fácil llegar hasta la fase final. —Dijo su amiga de anteojos.

Helga gruñó y desvió la mirada hacia un punto muerto al no agradarle lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo que ustedes digan bola de aguados con faltas en la autoestima. Lo que yo trataba de hacer era subir un poco la moral en este lugar. Digo, no por nada fuimos seleccionados y nos encontramos ahora en el lugar donde nos han puesto nuestras calificaciones. Así que dejen de expresarse como si idolatraran a todo ese tumulto de ñoños. Yo propongo que debemos de adoptar un buen nombre para hacernos diferenciar ante el resto.

—¿Quieres decir algo así como un seudónimo grupal? —Rhonda preguntó.

—¡Exactamente! —Helga confirmó—. ¿Alguna idea?

—¡Que tal...! ¿Los Vengadores? —Gerald sugirió sin entusiasmo.

—¡Ya existe ese grupo, Geraldo! Esfuérzate un poco más. —Le reclamó.

—¿Que les parece, _"Los cinco grandes de la 118"_? —Phoebe propuso.

—¡Sí! Creo que ese suena bien. —Dijo Rhonda—. Creo que va muy bien con nosotros, además cumple con los requisitos del director Wartz al llevar el nombre de la escuela muy en alto.

—¡Es un fantástico nombre Phoebe! —Gerald estuvo de acuerdo—. Tu siempre tienes las mejores ideas.

—¡Muy bien! Ya está decidido entonces. Debido a que Lorenzo no está aquí para pensar y opinar en una mejor alternativa decidiremos por él. No creo que le moleste. Así que desde este mismo momento seremos conocidos como los cinco grandes de la 118, por lo que más les vale a esos nerds de las otras escuelas temernos enormemente porque les vamos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces. —Helga Finalizó.

—No cabe duda de que esta será una larga y dura competencia amigos, debemos entrenar arduamente estos dos meses restantes. —Sugirió Rhonda mirando hacia el cielo.

—¡Y que lo digas! —Dijo Gerald—. Y hablando del rey de roma... ¿En donde esta Lorenzo?

—Ya sabes que su madre viene temprano por él, zopenco. —Helga dijo a regañadientes.

—En primer lugar no me estaba dirigiendo a ti, Helga. —Le respondió con la misma actitud peleonera—. Por cierto Phoebe, Dinos que más dice ese libro de reglas, no entendí muy bien ese concepto de los cuatro integrantes por cada grupo.

—Bueno... Según esto... Cada participante tendrá que batirse en un uno contra uno con cada uno del resto de los chicos pertenecientes a su mismo grupo. Una vez finalizados los duelos individuales, solo pasaran los dos participantes con el mayor número de victorias a la siguiente ronda. A partir de ese punto, las competencias serán también en un uno contra uno, pero con la diferencia de que será a muerte súbita, quedando hasta el final solo los dos mejores chicos, entre los cuales se decidirá al ganador y nuevo campeón nacional.

—¡Eso me suena más a un torneo de fútbol! —Opinó Gerald.

—¡Sí! La estética es más o menos la misma. —Aseveró Phoebe.

—¡No importa! Sea como sea, yo tengo que ser la ganadora. —Helga levantó el puño a la altura de su barbilla—. Ganando ese torneo es la única forma de poder restregarle en toda la carota a mi padre que Olga no es su único prodigio. Y por si fuera poco, cuando gane también planeo desafiar a uno de los campeones para ganar el viaje y hacer gala de él. Diciéndole con cizaña que no podrá acompañarnos, aunque preferentemente tampoco me gustaría llevar a Miriam al viaje, pero lamentablemente tendré que llevar a uno de mis padres así que de ella a Bob; prefiero llevarla a ella. Casi puedo saborear mi victoria. Muero por ver la cara de Bob cuando vea que su hija menos prodigiosa ha logrado ganar la mayor competencia de deletreo a nivel primaria.

—¿Pero qué Olga no ganó este concurso también hace algunos años cuando estudiaba aquí? —Phoebe preguntó—. Según tengo entendido y por increíble que parezca; que ella ganó este torneo inclusive varias veces. Creo que en total han sido tres. Sé que vi de reojo su foto en el manual que nos acaban de entregar. Estaba en la posición más alta del cuadro de honor. Sí me permites un segundo puedo buscar la información.

—¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que yo estoy al tanto de todo lo que la engreída de mi hermana hace con su vida? Para que te lo sepas de una vez Phoebe, yo no soy su estúpida secretaria personal. Olga lleva tantos trofeos a la casa cada vez que se le ocurre venir de visita; que prácticamente ya ni siquiera sé en qué diablos pudo haberlos ganado. La historia es siempre la misma. Bob y Miriam no dejan de alabarla o besarle los pies y francamente ya me tienen harta. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Por lo que yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás y ser ignorada como siempre mientras que a ella la bañan de gloria. Así que no me importa quién sea el que se cruce en mi camino. Prometo que barreré el piso con todo aquel que se atreva a ponerse en mi camino. Y por supuesto, eso también los incluye a todos ustedes manada de perdedores. Si llegamos a enfrentarnos en algún punto durante el torneo quiero que les quede muy claro desde este momento que no les daré ni una sola oportunidad.

—¡Sí claro...! ¡Lo que tú digas Helga! —Contestó Gerald, mostrándose indiferente.

En ese instante, justo en el meollo de la plática. Arnold apareció caminando entre las puertas principales del colegio cuando prácticamente ya casi no había ningún niño o niña por los alrededores con la excepción del cuarteto de alumnos del cuarto grado. Arnold se detuvo por un segundo en la entrada, los observó rápidamente con la mirada y ellos a él; continuando así su camino sin decir ni una sola palabra. Gerald, Rhonda y Phoebe sintieron muchos deseos de hablarle, pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas se limitaron a simplemente bajar la mirada cuando su amigo rubio pasó junto a ellos. El silenció perpetuo continuaba reinando, pero solo hasta que la chica Pataki se lo permitió.

—¡Oye cabeza de balón...! ¿Porque caminas tan cabizbajo? ¿Será acaso que estas triste porque no fuiste uno de los elegidos para ser participe en el concurso nacional de ortografía? —Rió con malicia, agarrándose fuertemente el estomago—. ¿Sabes? Es una verdadera lástima, porque debido a ello ya no podré aplastarte como la cucaracha que eres. Gracias a tu incompetencia y desatención como alumno ya no podré hacerlo justo como yo lo había planeado. ¿Y así es como te haces llamar el campeón indiscutible de la ciudad? Me decepcionas Arnoldo.

Gerald enfureció en el acto.

—¡Ya déjalo en paz, Helga! —Gritó—. ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a insultarlo o a decirle esa clase de cosas!

—¡Gerald tiene razón, ya excediste tu limite Helga! —Rhonda reclamó muy molesta—. ¿Porque no puede pasar un solo día en el que no dejes de fastidiar al pobre de Arnold? ¿No comprendes que el ya está cansado de tus abusos?

—Para empezar, ustedes ni siquiera se atrevan a meterse donde nadie les llama zopencos. —La rubia los amenazó con el puño cerrado—. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a insultarlo si quiero y ustedes par de bobos no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo. El es mi juguete y el es mi objeto personal desquita iras.

Gerald peló sus blanquizcos dientes y toda la sangre del cuerpo se le subió a la cara. Justo en ese momento, el chico pensó muy seriamente en darle una buena lección ahí mismo donde ambos se encontraban. Sin embargo, sus deseos lleno de venganza fueron reprimidos rápidamente cuando la mano de Arnold lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo para evitar el enfrentamiento, el cual estuvo a muy pocos segundos de convertirse en algo simplemente inevitable.

—¡Déjalo así Gerald...! ¡Por favor...! —Arnold le dijo entre susurros sin mirarlo directamente a la cara.

—Pero... ¿Te das cuenta de la clase de tonterías estás diciendo, viejo? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que Helga Pataki se salga con la suya y te siga insultando sin ninguna razón?

—¡Sí...! —Confirmó.

—¡Pero Arnold...!

—¡Por favor, Gerald...! ¡No continúes más con esto, te agradezco de todo corazón el que quieras ayudarme, pero por alguien como ella no vale la pena realizar siquiera el intento. Lo único que quiero en este momento es regresar a mi casa y pensar un poco... Lo que menos desearía ahora es verlos a todos discutir por una causa perdida. Además, de que también me gustaría estar solo por ahora.

Arnold soltó el brazo de su mejor amigo y se marchó hacia la casa de huéspedes propiedad de su abuelo sin decir una sola palabra más al respecto, pateando una lata de gaseosa que se encontró sobre la acera. Gerald lo miró solo hasta que estuvo más alejado, dudando si debería ir tras de él y tratar de animarlo o no aun cuando sus palabras habían sido más que claras. Y es de entenderse que cuando Arnold decía que prefería estar solo, era porque realmente así lo necesitaba. Finalmente, Gerald se contuvo las ganas y permaneció estático en sus sitio, solo oyendo y tragándose con enorme desprecio todos los comentarios hirientes de Helga que iban dirigidos hacia Arnold, la cual estaba tratando de hacerlos lo más ruidosos posibles para que Arnold los escuchara.

—¡Eres un perdedor! ¡Eres un asco, Arnoldo! —Decía y se reía al mismo tiempo.

Gerald apretó los puños y gruño, indicando que su paciencia ya se le había terminado.

—¡Ya basta Helga...! ¡Ya lograste tu cometido...! —Phoebe se acercó a la rubia y la tomo ligeramente por el brazo con sus temblorosas manitas sudorosas—. ¡Ya fue suficiente! No continúes más con esto por favor, te lo imploro como tu amiga.

—¡Phoebe, hazte a un lado! ¡No me quieras arruinar la diversión! —La apartó con la mano.

—¡Hablo enserio Helga, esta vez ya tocaste fondo y también siento que ya te pasaste de la raya! No sigas más con este espectáculo de odio. —Se adelantó y se puso frente a ella para suplicarle—. Esta es exactamente la razón por la cual tenía ganas de hablar contigo durante la hora del almuerzo. Me refiero a que últimamente te has estado comportando de una forma mucho más hostil de la que normalmente acostumbras. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidaron tus propias palabras? Tu misma me dijiste que alucinaba y que nada de lo que decía era cierto, pero observa como estas comportándote ahora.

—¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Está bien Phoebe! ¡Como tú quieras! No le diré nada más en lo que resta del día. —Le contestó molesta y en voz baja, para después dirigirse hacia los demás—. Y ahora... Sí se puede saber bola de brutos, ¿Porque diablos, todos se están mostrando tan solidarios con ese feo renacuajo? ¿Acaso hay algo que yo no sepa o de lo que no este del todo informada? Siempre lo acabo insultando y humillando de la misma forma o peor... ¿Pero ahora sí empiezan a atacarme? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¡Maldición!

Todos guardaron silencio.

—¡Muy bien...! ¡Perfecto...! —Refunfuñó—. Si nadie va a decirme nada de nada entonces yo me largo de aquí. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar perdiendo mi valioso tiempo con sujetos como ustedes. Los veo mañana trío de fracasados.

Acto seguido, la niña de coletas rubias se puso en marcha hacia su casa, la cual no quedaba muy lejos. Solo unas siete calles a la derecha doblando la siguiente esquina. Una vez que se perdió de la vista del trío de amigos, ellos continuaron hablando.

—Si tan solo Helga supiera lo que le pasa a Arnold. —Dijo Rhonda—. Tal vez su actitud hacia él, sería otra.

—Creé en mis palabras Rhonda... Ni aunque ella lo supiera dejaría al pobre de Arnold en paz. Esa niña es verdadero un monstruo, está claro de que no tiene corazón. Se alimenta viendo el sufrimiento de los demás. Siento un poco de lastima hacia Arnold por haber conocido a una chica tan odiosa como ella. Y siendo sincero con ustedes... Yo también. —Gerald continuó para ponerle un punto final a la angustiosa charla—. Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana Rhonda, yo iré a dejar a Phoebe a su casa. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la tuya?

—No será necesario chicos, aunque agradezco su intención. Resulta que me quede de ver con Nadine frente a la tienda de mascotas del centro después de la escuela, tal parece ser que va a comprar unos nuevos y raros insectos que le acaban de llegar al vendedor y encima quiere mostrármelos. ¡IUGH! ¡Qué asco! ¡Es increíble lo que uno llega a hacer por los amigos y las personas que estimamos!

—¡Bueno, mucha suerte con eso! ¡Chao! —Dijo Gerald.

—¡Adiós Rhonda! —Phoebe se despidió.

—¡Nos vemos mañana chicos, cuídense! —Contestó Rhonda, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos caminos, cuando el sol comenzaba a dar sus primeros destellos semi anaranjados ya caída la tarde y la joven de vestido rosa y moño del mismo color se había quedado recargada sobre la pared contigua a la calle donde había girado para perder de vista a los otros chicos. Una vez que lo hizo y tras asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera observando; sacó el relicario en forma de corazón donde portaba la foto del muchacho con cabeza de balón y lo miró por varios segundos para luego soltar un profundo alarido.

—¡Helga, eres una idiota...!

-o-

Arnold estaba ya de camino hacia su casa cuando el sol semi oculto entre las nubes grises cargadas de lluvia pasaba de un color totalmente amarillo a un muy tenue naranja parecido al que tenían las hojas que se desprendían de los arboles de maple y que podían encontrarse regadas a lo largo del parque central. Mientras lo hacía, el chico trataba de quitarse a toda costa de la mente la decepción y la amargura que le producía el no haber sido uno de los cinco selectos. Para lograrlo, sacó desde dentro de su mochila un par de audífonos en forma de diadema de color negro y un reproductor de MP3 de pantalla táctil donde tenía contenidas la mayoría de sus canciones favoritas. A continuación, este se los colocó y comenzó a dilucidar al ritmo de la música de jazz mezclada con un poco de electrónica. Al principio, parecía estar dando resultado, ya que a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado se sentía un poco más tranquilo y relajado, inclusive un poco mejor consigo mismo. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no tardaría demasiado en abandonarlo cuando de repente; sintió por detrás a una presencia extraña que caminaba a solo unos cuantos metros de él. Una presencia poco apaciguadora que desprendía un aura de intranquilidad y que al mismo tiempo estaba cargada de cierto grado de hostilidad, pero en unas cantidades mucho más vastas que las que normalmente sentía cuando Helga se encontraba molestándolo desde el asiento de atrás.

Arnold no se atrevió a girar la cabeza para mirar, ni tampoco pensó en hacerlo. Pero algo dentro de él sabía que algo lo estaba acechando sin cuidado. Lo había sentido a la hora del almuerzo y lo estaba sintiendo ahora. La sensación era algo que solo podía ser descrito como inexplicable, pero a pesar de no haber visto a ese algo a simple vista y hasta ese momento, Arnold tenía el constante presentimiento que en cualquier momento se acercaría para atraparlo entre sus garras. Al llegar a un cruce en alto, Arnold optó por quitarse los audífonos para guardarlos en su mochila y de un momento a otro tuvo la sensación de que se estaba preparando para cruzar las puertas del mismísimo infierno.

Para su mala fortuna, Arnold era el único que se encontraba esperando la luz verde desde ese lado de la calle, por lo que la espera se hacía aun más difícil y desesperante. Sin embargo, gracias a la voluntad divina del cielo; el semáforo finalmente cambió su luz al color que más estaba esperando. En el momento en el que lo hizo, el chico con cabeza de balón avanzó lo más rápido que sus piernas le podían dar. Caminó como si no hubiera un mañana y de algún modo la presión en su pecho se fue liberando en cuanto percibió del otro lado de la calle a más personas caminando sobre la acera. Aunque a pesar de ello, Arnold sintió muy pesada la respiración y detuvo su marcha para inhalar aire de forma apresurada, deteniéndose precisamente frente a ese lugar donde los niños de su edad se frecuentaban con normalidad para tomarse una malteada o comer un helado: Slausen's. No obstante, al recargar su pequeña mano sobre el cristal de la heladería; Arnold tendría que soportar uno de los mayores horrores que pudo haber experimentado durante el transcurso de su corta vida. Al levantar un poco la mirada y ver accidentalmente a través del reflejo del vidrio sobre el que se había recargado; Arnold pudo observar como en el otro lado de la calle, posando sobre el mismo lugar en donde segundos antes había esperando por el cruce del semáforo; se hallaba una visión de algo que a simple vista lucía espectral y poco más que abominable. En aquella esquina, se localizaba la figura monstruosa de lo que aparentaba ser un hombre impresionantemente alto y robusto, uno al que a simple vista se le podría calcular una altura aproximada no menor a los dos metros. A pesar de la rápida observación y el escalofrió mortal que le produjo aquel avistamiento; Arnold también pudo contemplar a detalle la manera en la que se encontraba vestido. Por si su estatura no fuera lo suficientemente intimidante como para hacer escapar inclusive a un animal salvaje de alguna jungla obscura; aquel sujeto no se dejo ver ninguna parte de rostro en ningún momento mientras permanecía en el sitio, ya que este se encontraba cubierto completamente gracias a una capucha de color rojo que tenía puesta por encima como el adherente de un atuendo largo, bordado y también en color rojo que arrastraba por el piso. A su vez, teniendo un aspecto muy parecido al que portaban los frailes durante la época medieval.

No obstante, a pesar de que la sensación de horror que Arnold sintió en ese instante fue indescriptible, perturbadora y lo bastantemente fuerte como para producirle un paro cardiaco al momento justo; no resultaría ser tan horrorosa ni mortificante como lo que a continuación le ocurriría. Sin poder percatarse y tras dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo y el miedo que lo invadió en ese momento al contemplar como la figura encapuchada avanzaba lentamente y comenzaba a cruzar la calle para dirigirse hasta su posición; el muchacho no se dio cuenta de que un par de melindrosos sujetos cubiertos con pasamontañas negros dentro de una camioneta de carga estacionada sobre la calle y cuyo armamento se componía principalmente de largas y pesadas metralletas de muy grueso calibre; ya le habían puesto el ojo encima. Pero para cuando Arnold quiso reaccionar ante la agresión, ya era demasiado tarde.

Con una velocidad superior a la de un guepardo; fue solamente uno de ellos el principal responsable de cometer el penoso atraco mientras que el otro permanecía oculto y vigilando la posible llegada de la policía o de algo más desde el interior de la camioneta que utilizaron para espiar al dichoso niño rubio durante sus horarios de clase.

Como la camioneta de los delincuentes ya estaba lo bastante cerca del chico, lo único que tuvo que hacer el que fungía como conductor fue abrir de golpe la puerta, tomar al niño por el torso con una mano y con la otra taparle la boca para que este no pudiera gritar ni pedir auxilio. Luego, el individuo volvió a entrar en el vehículo con su nueva adquisición ilícita, cerró la puerta y se lo pasó a su compañero mientras que el primero emprendía la huida a toda velocidad después de pisar hasta el fondo el pedal del acelerador. Al parecer, nadie había visto nada acerca de lo ocurrido. Los transeúntes seguían pasando tranquilamente pero no de una manera tan afluente, por lo que nadie se pudo dar cuenta del secuestro de un niño pequeño que había sucedido a plena luz del día.

—¡Lo tenemos! ¡Por fin lo tenemos, Gillian! —Gritó el copiloto justo en el momento cuando su compañero le pasó al niño para que este se hiciera cargo de él. A continuación, el segundo le volvió a tapar la boca rápidamente tras colocarle su mano sobre esta.

—¡No puedo creer que fuera tan fácil atraparlo! Solo espero que esos tontos de la trinidad no se encuentren por aquí cerca o estaremos acabados. Despreocúpate de la policía hermano, por ahora solo preocupémonos en escapar lo más rápido posible si es que no queremos vernos en dificultades aun mayores.

—¡Entendido Gillian! Ahora procederé a dormir a este pobre chiquillo tonto.

—¡Trata de lastimarlo lo menos posible William, o de lo contrario el jefe nos hará lamentarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas! Sí ese niño resulta lastimado antes de entregárselo, él hará que nuestras heridas luzcan y se sientan cien veces peor. Así que por ahora solo procuremos en hacer lo que se nos ordenó desde el comienzo. Utiliza la pócima que nos dio para dormirlo.

—¡No te preocupes! —Dijo el segundo hombre con su voz chillona para luego sacar del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo un frasco semi transparente con una sustancia viscosa y desconocida en su interior. Acto seguido, William humectó un trapo viejo con aquél elixir y lo colocó sobre la nariz del chico para que pudiera inhalarlo de manera obligatoria—. No le pasará nada, eso te lo garantizo.

Arnold por su lado se encontraba enormemente aterrado. Tanto, que ni siquiera pudo cobrar la fuerza suficiente para patalear, agitar los brazos o gritar y así intentar zafarse o al menos conseguir la mínima ayuda de alguien cercano para que llamara inmediatamente a la policía. En vez de eso, al chico le pasaron por la mente un millón y medio de obscuros pensamientos y escenarios posibles acerca de su imprevisible destino, cada vez imaginándose una posibilidad mundana mucho peor que la anterior, como el hecho de que probablemente y a partir de ahora jamás podría volver a ver a sus queridos abuelos, a los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes y a sus amigos más cercanos. Pero sobre todas esas cosas; aquello que lo tenía más consternado era que la posibilidad de ir en busca de sus padres perdidos en la selva en algún punto de su vida futura ahora parecía una llama sobre la mecha de una vela a punto de terminarse. Sin lugar a dudas, ese no era un camino a recorrer en lo absoluto esperanzador para un inocente niño muy cercano a los diez años de edad y que no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿Qué querían de él? ¿Cuánto dinero le pedirían a sus pobres abuelos por cobrar su rescate? La mente de Arnold repasaba una y otra vez estas y otras preguntas más para debatir sobre el destino que le aguardaba cuando aquella camioneta detuviera su marcha en algún lugar desconocido y bastante tenebroso.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, no habían pasado ni dos minutos luego de que el joven inhalara de manera obligatoria aquella sustancia que le habían hecho respirar por medio de ese trapo mugriento cuando el joven de cabellos rubios se comenzó a sentir terriblemente débil, teniendo una sensación de sueño abrumadora; llegando incluso a superar a la somnolencia que le propinaba la clase de historia del Sr. Simmons cuando este trataba de explicar los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar durante la llamada revolución industrial. Al cabo de no más de un minuto y medio; Arnold finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de uno de sus captores, los cuales gozaban abiertamente por el logro obtenido. Los dos hombres sonreían entre sí con una malicia digna de pertenecer a un lugar fuera de este mundo mientras que conducían a su pobre y joven victima a un sitio lúgubre e insospechado, así como a un destino demasiado atroz como para poder imaginárselo sin entregársele por completo a los brazos del infortunio.

Continuará...

Bueno y aquí llega el final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el leerlo como a mí el invertir parte de mi tiempo en escribirlo. Por cierto, este Fanfic en promedio lo estaré actualizando cada semana y media o cada dos semanas (compréndanme tengo poco tiempo libre :'D) Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto y esperando que me vuelvan a acompañar en el siguiente capítulo.

Cuídense y se portan mal (xD)


	3. El Peor de los Recuerdos

**"Favor de leer antes de continuar con el Fanfic"**

Hola a todas, hola a todos.

Antes que nada, gracias por continuar siguiendo este Fanfic (lo digo como si ya llevara decenas de capítulos xD) En fin debido a su longitud creo que tarde o temprano tendré que decirlas de nuevo. Como sea, ha llegado el capítulo tres y como lo habrán leído en el capítulo anterior Arnold fue secuestrado :O ¡Que tragedia! Bueno en este capítulo veremos la reacción de Helga y lo que ha pasado con el pobre cabeza de balón. Cabe destacar que este Fanfic será con temáticas un poco más adultas, por lo que habrá muchas escenas fuertes si lo comparamos con la temática original de la serie.

Otra cosa de la que quería hablarles es acerca de algo que hace poco tiempo estuvimos discutiendo en el grupo de Facebook de ¡Oye Arnold! al que pertenezco. Si se quieren unir este es: **¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!** Bueno a lo que iba, hace poco estuvimos comentando acerca de los OC, si no saben que significa prácticamente OC = Original Character. Ósea, personajes originales creados por el autor. Y me hizo pensar, a algunas personas amantes de los Fanfics no les gustan este tipo de personajes ya que a veces los hacen demasiado trascendentales inclusive aun más que los personajes originales. Bueno quería advertir a los que siguen este Fanfic que va a estar repleto de OC, tan solo en el capítulo uno ya pudimos ver a dos de ellos, el punto es que me gustaría anunciar también que por más plagado de OC que esté este Fanfic no pretendo desplazar a los personajes principales.

Este Fanfic es protagonizado por Arnold y en cuestiones menores por Helga, ¿Por qué en cuestiones menores? Bueno porque este relato trata prácticamente de la búsqueda de Arnold por saber que fue lo que pasó con sus padres y el misterio que envuelve esa misteriosa civilización conocida como los ojos verdes. Y la verdad en lo particular viendo de manera objetiva la trama de la película que se suponía que Nickelodeon iba a hacer yo jamás vi que Helga tomara mucha relevancia dentro de la historia (Sí, lo sé puede que ella le ayude a buscarlos y no olvidar del tan esperado beso) Es como en la primera película (La del vecindario) Helga no toma trascendencia sino hasta la mitad de la película. Así que aquí va a pasar más o menos lo mismo, ella será trascendental pero aunque los capítulos digan lo contrario no lo hará por el momento.

Arnold será el protagonista junto con algunos personajes que yo cree para este Fanfic exclusivamente. (¡Vamos, hay que admitirlo, era obvio que en la película original íbamos a ver muchos personajes nuevos!) Así que por eso vengo avisando desde un principio, estos personajes serán por ahora más relevantes que algunos de los originales como el resto de los compañeros de Arnold, pero sin llegar a opacar a Arnold por supuesto, ya que él es el centro de todo y él es el motivo por lo que todo en esta historia ocurre y va a ocurrir. Lo digo porque puede que no falte alguien que ya esté muy deseosa o deseoso por ver Fanservice de nuestra pareja favorita. Eventualmente va a ocurrir, pero no por ahora, Este es un Fanfic endemoniadamente enorme y lo digo enserio, **ENORME**. Así que primero hay que centrarnos en lo que ocurre en San Lorenzo y lo que involucra el motivo por el que Arnold sea el blanco de todos los villanos que le voy a poner.

Bueno ya dicho todo esto solo basta recalcar que si no son de tu agrado los Fanfics en los que de vez en cuando algunos OC toman más relevancia que algunos de los personajes secundarios o que de plano no te gusten los OC este Fanfic no es para ti. Digo todo esto antes de recibir un Review diciéndome hasta de lo que me voy a morir por haber ultrajado la historia, sus personajes y el vasto universo que representa (Créanme ha pasado xD) Por lo que yo creo que hay que tomarlo con madurez y entender que esto es un simple y llano Fanfic de alguien que quería hacer algo así. Yo soy solo uno entre muchos que quieren aportar algo solo por eso, porque somos fans y queremos contribuir con un granito de arena. Este Fanfic es solo un granito dentro de una enorme playa, por lo que si no es del todo de tu agrado allá afuera hay muchísimos otros Fanfics aun mejor elaborados que el mío y hasta con mejor historia (Y hasta más largos xD)

En fin, perdonen si se tuvieron que leer mi chorote mareador pero creo que era algo que deseaba expulsar de mi pecho, gracias por comprenderme.

Por último me gustaría agradecer personalmente a "medianoche19" "madisonlss1" "MN" "renax3023" y a "eli gam" por sus Reviews, los aprecio mucho y perdónenme si no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, la verdad es que me gustaría responderles el comentario aunque sea con un gracias, pero a los que no tengan una cuenta de Fanfiction no puedo hacerlo u_u la pagina misma no me lo permite. En fin, después de esta monstruosidad de presentación les dejo el tercer capítulo en este día de brujas. así que les deseo una noche de pesadilla y un feliz día de muertos para los que somos de México. ¡Chao, espero que les guste!

PD. Sepan perdonar si se encuentran con algún errorcillo de ortografía, a veces tantas palabras confunden y ya me di cuenta que hay veces en las que el Word me traiciona y no me marca las fallas. (¬.¬)

**¡Oye Arnold!** Es una obra perteneciente a **Nickelodeon, **por lo que todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia; (con la excepción de los creados por el mismo autor del Fanfic) son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Craig Bartlett**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Temporada 1: Metrópoli

Capítulo 3

"El Peor de los Recuerdos"

—¡Que idiota! ¡Eres una completa idiota, Pataki! ¿Lo sabías? —Helga hablaba consigo misma repitiendo las mismas burdas palabras una y otra vez mientras caminaba con dirección fija hacia la comodidad de su casa—. Tantos años de derroche poético y aun no logro explicarme porque demonios no puedo ser alguien comprensible y gentil cuando es Arnold quien más lo necesita. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Porque siempre termino insultándolo y rebajándolo al mismo nivel que el de una rata de alcantarilla? ¡Tan solo piénsalo! Ese cabeza de balón estaba destrozado anímicamente porque no fue seleccionado para participar en el concurso de ortografía. Si mis suposiciones son correctas y si es que el llegaba a ganar la competencia podría haber pedido viajar a ese país lejano para buscar a sus padres perdidos... ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? San... ¿San qué...? San algo... ¡Bueno eso no importa! El punto aquí es que al no haber sido llamado para concursar con nosotros esa posibilidad se hizo añicos. Por lo tanto, esta era la oportunidad perfecta y única para demostrarle quien soy yo en realidad, la oportunidad idónea para demostrarle que tiene un hombro en quien apoyar esa preciosa cabecita de balón que tanto adoro y clamo por besarla a la luz de la luna. Sin embargo, gracias a mi estúpido e irracional comportamiento de loca psicópata lo único que hago es alejarlo más y más de mi. Apuesto a que después de lo de hoy dudo mucho que quiera volver a hablarme. ¡Es decir...! ¿Quien en su sano juicio le volvería a dirigir la palabra a alguien que se burló de ese alguien por haber perdido el chance de poder buscar a los padres de ese alguien? ¡Cielos! Supongo que esta frustración me la he ganado a pulso. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que haré a partir de ahora? ¿Porque solo me ocurren estas cosas a mi?

La sosegada tarde se mantenía sobria y fresca cuando las cuatro de la tarde ya se dejaba ver en los rostros de cada uno de los relojes de los habitantes de la pacifica ciudad de Hillwood del aun lunes seis de octubre.

Hillwood siempre se había caracterizado por ser una ciudad bastante pacifica si la llegáramos a comparar con otras ciudades de la misma índole dentro de la unión americana, por lo que no era extraño llegar a encontrarse con una buena cantidad de turistas extranjeros en los alrededores de la zona centro y que encima estos tuvieran de repente las ganas de quedarse a vivir ahí por algún tiempo indefinido. Según encuesta propuesta en una revista bastante conocida en la localidad; la ciudad de Hillwood tenía el índice de felicidad más alto entre sus habitantes en todos los Estados Unidos. Por si eso fuera poco, Hillwood también apareció entre una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo, tal vez porque los delincuentes más organizados preferían cometer sus actos ilícitos en silencio y a puertas cerradas, o tal vez por el excelente trabajo realizado por su alcaldesa desde que esta fue reelecta por tercera vez y que muy poco le faltaba para que le apodaran "La Dama Incorruptible". Cualquiera que fuese el caso, todo indicaba que nada ni nadie podría quitarle los meritos recibidos por considerarse una urbe mágica y sencillamente increíble. Sin embargo, para la desgracia de sus propios residentes; la solida y duradera paz que había mantenido su reinado durante tanto tiempo estaba a punto de llegar a su final. A pesar de que la ciudad de Hillwood era considerada como una de las urbes más seguras del mundo entero y aun teniendo en cuenta que esta contaba con sus propias mafias internas; esto iba a ser relegado a un segundo o quizá a un tercer plano; siendo Helga una de las primeras y desafortunadas ciudadanas en sufrir en carne propia las consecuencias de la presencia de este nuevo mal que se estaba originando desde las más profundas sombras y escondido en los más recónditos rincones de la fantástica metrópoli. Era un horror sin nombre, ni precedente alguno.

Todo había sucedió a plena luz del día, cuando la chica de coletas rubias se encontraba atormentándose dentro de su propio y muy personal universo durante el tiempo a menudo indefinido que duraba el trayecto hasta la comodidad su hogar; después de haber pasado un tedioso y aburrido día dentro de los muros de la primaria 118. Helga no se había percatado absolutamente de nada, ya que al estar muy metida dentro de sus propios pensamientos; esta no pudo contemplar con sumo detalle lo que estaba sucediendo a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia hacia el frente de su posición actual sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Helga aun no lo sabía, pero este sería el evento clave y mortificante que le podría todo el mundo de cabeza, aunque no solo a ella; sino a varios de sus compañeros de escuela y a varios habitantes de la ciudad, haciendo especial mención al chico del cual se encontraba tan enamorada.

Al momento de estar caminando a paso muy lento sobre la acera; Helga sintió una punzada extremadamente fuerte en el corazón, muy parecida al impulso de corriente continua proporcionada por un desfibrilador. En ese momento, Helga levantó la mirada por pura inercia para contemplar una escena enloquecedora que le haría dar un segundo vuelco en el corazón. La niña de una sola ceja pudo presenciar los últimos instantes de los momentos en los que Arnold era llevado por la fuerza hacia el interior de una camioneta de carga por medio de los bruscos movimientos de un hombre extraño que nunca antes había visto en su vida.

—¿Arnold...? —Alcanzó a articular con un quebrado y desfallecido hilillo de voz debido a la fuerte impresión que le provocaba la totalidad de la escena en sí misma—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí...? ¡Oye tu abusivo, deja en paz a ese chico en este mismo instante o te vas a arrepentir!

Luego de darse cuenta de que aquel individuo no la había escuchado o simplemente había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras; Helga no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde el aparente atraco se estaba llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, las acciones del hombre extraño fueron mucho más veloces que las de ella, ya que este no tardó más que un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos para tomar al chico entre sus garras y abordar nuevamente el interior de una camioneta estacionada en las cercanías para luego escapar a toda velocidad.

En cuanto llegó finalmente a la escena del crimen, Helga detuvo su alocada carrera y tosió fuertemente debido al humo negro que el vehículo había desprendido tras arrancar a través del desgastado escape de la parte trasera. Una vez que Helga recuperó parcialmente la respiración y la visión, esta pudo apreciar con todo el horror del mundo como aquella persona, aquel niño que tanto amaba y por el cual desbordaba locura y pasión día tras día y noche tras noche sin falta; estaba siendo ahora arrebatado de sus brazos ante su atónita mirada por un desconocido. Pero que luego, tras analizar rápidamente el interior del vehículo; Helga pudo darse cuenta que no solo era uno el responsable, sino dos los individuos involucrados en el secuestro. En ese momento, la chica se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo para comenzar a temblar y a soltar unas gruesas lagrimas a través de sus ojos de color azul aguamarina.

—¿Que es lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí...? ¿Qué significa esto...? ¡Por favor que alguien me diga que esto es mentira...! ¡Una broma...! ¡Lo que sea...! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando...! ¿Quiénes eran ese par de monstruos y porque demonios se llevaron a Arnold...? ¡Alguien despiérteme de esta horrible pesadilla...! Por piedad... Arnold...

Helga se mantenía con un gesto de estupefacción abismal en su pequeña carita, a la par que una marejada de abundantes lagrimas de cocodrilo recorrían sus mejillas al observar como el amor de su vida se alejaba de ella y desaparecía lentamente del alcance de su mirada en el horizonte, haciéndole pensar que probablemente nunca volvería a ver de nuevo a su amado cabeza de balón.

Como era de esperarse, Helga también comenzó a imaginarse todos y cada uno de los peores y más trágicos escenarios posibles ante tales acontecimientos, por lo que su respiración se volvió tan alterada y dispersa, que por un momento se olvidó del procedimiento natural y automático para hacerlo, al grado de estar a punto de ahogarse por sus propios medios. No obstante, la chica logró recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas de una manera inexplicable, quizás por la adrenalina que le producía el terror del momento o tal vez por el inmenso amor que ella le tenía al inocente y cautivo chico de gorra azul, pero siendo las más que suficientes como para poder levantarse del piso, correr a toda velocidad como un lince por la pradera y así acercarse lo más posible al vehículo antes de que este se perdiera finalmente entre las calles aledañas al doblar en una esquina; manteniendo el único propósito de memorizar de la mejor manera posible todos y cada uno de los aspectos externos de la furgoneta.

Una vez que lo consiguió de manera exitosa, el vehículo desapareció finalmente de la vista de la chica cuando en efecto; este giró hacia la izquierda para adentrarse en una calle colindante y dirigirse hacia un lugar totalmente desconocido y muy posiblemente escalofriante.

Tras haberse detenido de golpe, Helga repasó en el interior de su ahora fría cabeza sí lo que había presenciado segundos antes ante su ser se trataba de un suceso real o de una simple alucinación muy malograda por su cerebro, siendo producto esta última de su alocada obsesión por Arnold, la cual la obligaba a imaginarlo prácticamente hasta en los lugares menos insospechados. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que ninguno de los terribles hechos eran producto de su hiperactiva imaginación. De repente y sin previo aviso, la chica sintió una presión muy fuerte dentro de su pecho, sus piernas se volvieron tan flácidas que parecían estar hechas de gelatina, por lo que comenzaron a temblar con desesperación mientras que su estado volvía a empeorar. De un momento a otro, Helga no resistió más la angustia y vomitó sobre la acera. Por una parte, el hecho que no hubiera nadie cerca le consolaba un poco, ya que podía evitar así la pena ajena que su cuerpo le había hecho pasar, pero por la otra, la escases de gente en los alrededores no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ya que no había prácticamente nadie para poder pedir por auxilio.

—¿Que voy a hacer ahora...? ¡Mis piernas no se mueven aunque se los ordene! ¡Vamos! Tengo que llamar a la policía lo antes posible... ¡Eso es! ¡Un teléfono...! ¡Necesito un teléfono...! ¡Muévete...! ¡Helga...! ¡Muévete...! ¡Reacciona ya...!

Cuando Helga recuperó la movilidad luego de golpear levemente sus dos piernas, se dispuso a buscar un teléfono público de monedas a lo largo y ancho del camino. Pero para su desalentador infortunio, una de las leyes de Murphy más conspirativas y existentes le haría pasar un muy mal rato a la desvalida chica, ya que se dice y también se ha comprobado científicamente que cuando alguien está buscando algo con demasiada urgencia; el universo entero se pondrá de acuerdo para que ese algo jamás aparezca durante los momentos de mayor necesidad, apareciendo únicamente hasta que este deje de ser buscado. Por lo tanto, la ausencia de un teléfono público cercano ya estaba comenzando a alterar aun más a la histérica chica que no dejaba de morderse las uñas y de correr para todas partes. De cualquier manera, bien dicen que una puerta jamás se cierra sin que una ventana se quede abierta y Helga comprendería a la perfección el significado de ese supuesto dicho cuando se percató de que se encontraba frente al establecimiento favorito de bebidas frías y refrescantes, mejor conocido con el nombre comercial de Slausen's.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Aquí tiene que haber un teléfono de monedas que pueda utilizar! —Declaró antes de caminar solo unos metros y adentrarse en el establecimiento.

—¡Bienvenida a Slausen's! —La recibió el vendedor con un amable saludo para posteriormente hacerle la pregunta por default—. ¿Qué va a ordenar?

A pesar de las buenas intenciones del joven encargado del mostrador de la fuente de sodas; la niña no se encontraba en el mejor momento para tratar con personas que se tomaban todo muy a la ligera. En consecuencia, Helga estalló como una bomba de tiempo al descargar toda su ira contra el indefenso muchacho que probablemente se encontraba ahí porque su padre lo había amenazado con echarlo de la casa si no conseguía pronto un empleo de medio tiempo.

—¡Escúchame muy bien chico pecoso y barriento! —Helga se subió encarrerada a uno de los asientos frente a la barra para quedar apoyada sobre su par de rodillas. A continuación, la niña se acercó y jaló con la ayuda de ambas manos el uniforme del pobre empleado de una forma sumamente amenazadora, el cual para entonces ya tenía una mueca de horror absoluto muy marcada en su rostro lleno de acné—. ¡Hace tan solo un momento acaban de secuestrar a un niño frente a este lugar...! ¿Y darme la bienvenida es lo único que puedes decir al respecto...? ¿Porque no hiciste algo para evitarlo? ¡Zopenco bueno para nada!

—¡Lo...! ¡Lo siento...! —Gimió el chico mientras tartamudeaba cada palabra que salía de su boca—. ¡No pude hacer nada...! ¡Lo digo enserio...! ¡A pesar de que pude verlo todo esos dos hombres se veían muy rudos y temibles!

—¿Y porque diablos no llamaste a la policía cuando viste lo que estaba sucediendo...? —Helga le reclamó y a continuación miró de reojo la mini placa que le colgaba del atuendo superior con un broche para conocer su nombre—. Walter...

—¡Quise hacerlo...! ¡Hablo enserio...! ¡Lo juro por dios...! ¡Es solo que me petrifique en el acto...! ¡Hubo algo en ese momento que me dijo que si yo realizaba algo para tratar de ayudar a ese pobre chico entonces lo lamentaría por el resto de mi vida!

—Bueno... Ya que al final te comportaste como toda una gallina cobarde y asustadiza al menos puedes serme de utilidad ahora. Para limpiar un poco tu nombre y tu honor como caballero... ¿Tienes un teléfono publico que pueda usar?

—¡Sí, claro...! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esta por allá...! —Respondió de manera afirmativa, señalando una pequeña caseta telefónica individual en una de las esquinas del establecimiento de helados. Siendo muy parecida a las que tanto abundan en cada esquina de Inglaterra—. Pero es solo para uso exclusivo de los clientes...

Después de escuchar la rustica contestación del joven Walter, a Helga no le gustó para nada aquella condición que le habían impuesto. Por lo que no dudó ni un solo segundo en arquear nuevamente su única ceja y gruñir con furia a tal grado que el joven vendedor temió por su propia integridad física, ya que sabía que esa chica iba enserio y no se lo pensaría ni un solo momento en soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro si con ello pudiera conseguir lo que se proponía.

—¡Es decir...! ¡Puedes usarlo cuando tú quieras...! —Dijo, comenzando a sudar y a reír con un fúnebre nerviosismo—. Es tuyo... Adelante...

—¡Así está mucho mejor! —Helga exclamó con satisfacción y lo soltó de la camisa que conformaba su uniforme—. Me da un gusto enorme saber que aun existen personas que entienden con palabras.

La joven estudiante se bajó de la silla y se apresuró a querer alcanzar la puerta de la cabina para abrirla y coger el teléfono con sobrada angustia. Puesto que sabía que cada minuto, cada segundo transcurrido contaba como el oro si es que quería volver a ver a Arnold. Luego de tener el teléfono entre sus sudorosas manos; la chica calló en la cuenta de que no recordaba que alguna moneda se encontrara dentro de sus bolsillos. Buscó y rebuscó entre su vestido y dentro de su mochila pero sin lograr encontrar nada. No obstante, al sentir un escalofrió mortal que le recorrió todo el cuerpo; Helga recordó que siempre guardaba una moneda de un dólar dentro de su moño para usarlo exclusivamente en un caso que fuera de extrema emergencia. Acto seguido, la chica se desprendió el adorno para el cabello al jalarlo por una de sus puntas y logró conseguir la dichosa moneda que se encontraba pegada en una de sus tantas vueltas con la ayuda de una goma de mascar sabor menta. En cuanto la obtuvo, Helga la introdujo en el orificio de la caja de cobro y procedió a realizar la consecuente llamada al departamento de policía de Hillwood para reportar el caso marcando inmediatamente al 911. Sin embargo, algo con lo que la muchacha no contaba era que una maquina contestadora sería la encargada de realizar toda la labor al momento de responderle.

_"Esta usted hablando al departamento de policía de Hillwood. Para reportar el caso de robo o extravió de un vehículo, presione uno. Para solicitar la presencia de una unidad de patrulla a su localización actual, presione dos. Para proporcionar información de manera anónima, presione el numero tres. Para reportar un caso de secuestro, presione el numero cuatro ahora..."_

—¡Como detesto estas estúpidas contestadoras automáticas, nunca se saca nada bueno de ellas! —Protestó su disgusto al presionar el botón correspondiente.

_"Usted ha seleccionado la opción número cuatro para reportar un caso de secuestro. Sí la persona secuestrada es un familiar suyo, presione el numero uno. Sí la persona secuestrada es un adulto de la tercera edad, presione el número dos. Sí desea proporcionar datos de manera anónima acerca de un caso de secuestro de su conocimiento espere un momento en la línea por favor..."_

—¡Maldición! ¡Date prisa estúpido aparato! —Gritó dándole un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado al teclado numérico—. ¿Que no ves que llevo prisa?

_"Usted ha seleccionado la opción en la que admite y se responsabiliza de estar implicado en un caso agravado de secuestro, mantenga la calma y permanezca en el lugar donde se encuentra, un oficial local ira de inmediato para arrestarlo"._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es increíble! ¡Estúpido e ineficiente sistema judicial bueno para nada yo no admití ser parte de nada! ¡Ahora entiendo porque el mundo está como está!

Para entonces, Helga ya se había cabreado a tal grado que comenzó a propinarle golpes a diestra y siniestra a la caja de cobro utilizando el propio contestador como si este fuera un bate de beisbol. Mientras tanto, el joven encargado del mostrador permanecía en su sitio y profundamente aterrado viendo caer a la chica en un estado de rabia infinita. Empero, no todo resultaría ser exasperante para esta última, ya que al veinteavo golpe dado a la maquina esta le devolvió de forma inexplicable la misma moneda que segundos antes había invertido para llamar al soso y apático departamento de policía.

—¡Vaya! Veo que por fin la suerte esta de mi lado... —Recogió la moneda para juguetear con ella poco después pasándosela por todas las aperturas superiores de los dedos de su mano derecha—. Bueno, a pesar de todas las maravillas que dicen en la televisión de nuestro sistema judicial ahora he podido corroborar que no puedo confiar en él en lo absoluto. Debo encontrar a alguien con la inteligencia suficiente y lo bastante responsable para ayudarme a resolver este caso... ¿Pero quién podrá ser? Tal vez deba llamar a los extraños abuelos de Arnold. Después de todo su abuela se comporta como alguien que parece haber sido entrenado por la CIA. Pero tampoco quiero preocuparlos...

Helga repasó y reviso cuidadosamente dentro de su mente varias de las imágenes figurativas de aquellos rostros conocidos y no tan conocidos pertenecientes a todas las posibles personas que tal vez podrían ayudarla en este momento de inmensa necesidad. En contrapartida, todos los resultados de la exhaustiva búsqueda llegaban finalmente a una sola persona en particular, una persona que para la joven llegaba a ser incluso mucho más competente y racional que sus propios padres y que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido hasta la fecha. Una persona a la que le podía decir abiertamente todos sus secretos sin correr el riesgo de que esta los divulgara como si le pagaran. Al no quedarle una mejor opción, la chica rubia levantó la mirada y pronunció en voz alta el nombre de aquella única persona.

—¡Phoebe...!

-o-

La chica de ascendencia asiática caminaba hacia su casa hombro a hombro en compañía de otro joven y galante estudiante proveniente de la misma escuela en donde ella asistía. Durante la tranquilidad del trayecto, ambos conversaban de manera continua acerca de los retos que les deparaba el concurso de ortografía próximo a realizarse en el venidero mes de diciembre. Por su parte, Phoebe se encontraba ya muy emocionada por la preciada oportunidad y muy segura de sí misma. Pero en cambio, Gerald se encontraba completamente aterrado y nervioso, puesto que sentía que algo como la importancia de participar en un concurso como esos era demasiado, incluso hasta para él.

La conversación entre la pareja continuó de manera afluente a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía el joven moreno. Sin embargo, Gerald logró darle un enfoque a la plática totalmente nuevo al intercambiar lo relacionado al concurso de ortografía para interponer las dificultades por las que estaba atravesando su mejor amigo. Phoebe notó inmediatamente ese cambio y no dudó ni por un instante en preguntar.

—¿Te encuentras bien Gerald? Te he notado muy distraído desde que salimos de clases.

—¡Lo siento Phoebe...! Veras... La verdad es que no me encuentro del todo bien.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—¡Gracias! Admito que me encantaría que lo hicieras... Pero esto es algo con lo que debo lidiar yo solo y sin la ayuda de nadie. No quiero que me mal interpretes nena, es solo que esto es algo muy personal que tenemos Arnold y yo.

—Entiendo... —Suspiró—. ¿Aun estas preocupado por Arnold?

—¡Sí! —Respondió.

—¡Descuida! Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes Gerald...! A partir de ahora me será muy difícil mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir culpabilidad y un poco de pena por él. Arnold no merecía no haber estado con nosotros y mucho menos cuando la incansable sombra de la ausencia de sus padres lo continua acosando.

—¿Acaso eres psíquica? ¡Porque eso es justamente lo que yo estaba pensando!

—¡No que yo sepa! Pero te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuáles son las cosas que te preocupan. —Le guiñó un ojo y soltó una risita inocente.

—¡Creo que es bueno saber eso! —Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar mirando hacia el camino recto y asfaltado—. Pero lo que definitivamente no es algo bueno es ver a Arnold tan triste. Siento que un chico tan honesto y tan bondadoso como él no se merece atravesar por esta clase de dificultades.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!

—¡Espera un segundo! ¡Ya lo tengo!

—¿Que es lo que tienes? —Preguntó la joven de gafas estupefacta.

—¡Ahora lo veo todo claro! ¡Ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer si es que llego a ganar la competencia! —Se detuvo de golpe y se paró frente a Phoebe, obligándola a detenerse también—. El premio mayor consiste en un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo que el ganador elija ¿No es así? Entonces eso significa que si yo gano puedo decidir a qué lugar me gustaría viajar como premio. Por lo tanto ya lo he decidido, sí resulto ser el ganador pediré viajar a San Lorenzo para ayudar al pobre de Arnold en la búsqueda de sus padres perdidos. No te he de mentir que me encantaría conocer países como Suecia, pero él lo necesita mucho más que yo.

A su joven acompañante le brillaron los ojos en cuanto escuchó a su amigo decir aquellas palabras.

—¡Gerald eso es maravilloso! Eres un chico increíble por hacer algo así para tratar de ayudar a tu mejor amigo. —Se acercó y se lanzó a sus brazos. Gerald la atrapó y se sonrojó hasta el tope tras recibir el halago.

—Solo trato de ayudar a mi hermano del alma. ¡No es nada del otro mundo!

—Aunque pienses de ese modo; no cualquiera haría lo que tu estas haciendo ni siquiera por un mejor amigo. Pero tú eres alguien muy distinto y altamente especial, y es por ese motivo por el cual te alabo y te adoro con todo mi corazón, Gerald.

—¡Muchas gracias Phoebe, es confortante poder escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti!

—¡Espera, Gerald! ¡Ya sé que es lo que haré para poner mi granito de arena! Yo también apoyaré a Arnold con todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Sí puedo ganar el concurso de ortografía, mi petición para viajar también será hacia San Lorenzo. Estoy segura que entre todos nosotros podremos hacer algo para encontrar a sus padres que se encuentran perdidos. —Dijo con la autoestima elevada.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—¡Por supuesto! —Se separó un poco del chico afro—. Aunque para serte franca a mí también me hubiera encantado viajar hasta Japón. A pesar de que tengo ascendencia japonesa jamás he ido hasta ese lugar, por lo que mis eran muy grandes. Pero como tú mismo lo dijiste, es Arnold el que más nos necesita en este momento y por lo tanto debemos hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

—¡Eres una chica extraordinaria, Phoebe! —Le puso una mano en su hombro—. Estoy seguro de que Arnold también apreciara mucho este gesto tuyo.

—¡Gracias! Sé que él también estará muy feliz si el gesto viene de tu parte. Ahora que lo mencionas, me pregunto si Rhonda querrá apoyarnos también en esto.

—Es difícil saberlo. Esa chica es extremadamente vanidosa y un viaje a cualquier lugar del mundo no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. Estoy seguro que si resulta ganadora elegirá un lugar paradisiaco donde pueda tomar el sol e ir de compras, no un sitio en el cual solamente se encuentra una espesa y traicionera selva.

—¡Sí! Creo que tienes toda la razón. ¡Bien Gerald...! Creo que con lo interesante de la plática no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. —Mencionó la niña, señalando el lugar donde esta residía al tenerlo a unos cuantos pasos—. Te agradezco el haberme acompañado a mi casa. Ha sido un bonito gesto de tu parte.

—¡Cielos! Creo que es verdad lo que se dice entre la gente; cuando estas conversando con una persona que en verdad te interesa escuchar, el tiempo se pasa mucho más rápido. No fue nada Phoebe, te acompañaré siempre que tú permitas el honor de volver a hacerlo. —Al terminar de hablar, Gerald tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica y le dio un pequeño beso que le hizo sentir un poco de calor a pesar del frio que ya se estaba comenzando a sentir caída la tarde.

—¡G...! ¡Gracias, cuando gustes! —Le agradeció, mostrando sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Acto seguido, Phoebe se dispuso a subir las escaleras de esa enorme casa de dos pisos, la cual era propiedad de sus padres. Pero no sin antes despedirse con un amable gesto hacia su querido amigo luego de levantar su mano en todo lo alto y agitarla levemente en el aire.

Mientras que Gerald le correspondía con la misma acción; Phoebe abrió la puerta, solo para que el sonido de una voz muy peculiar fuera lo primero que retumbará dentro de sus oídos al entrar por medio de esta; una voz bastante chillona y mandona que solamente le podía pertenecer a una sola persona y que ella conocía muy bien. Phoebe recorrió velozmente la estancia con su mirada, tratando de localizar el origen o en su defecto; a la propietaria de esa voz. Después de tan solo cinco de segundos de búsqueda, la chica de anteojos finalmente localizó su blanco, decretando que la voz provenía del alto parlante de contestadora automática que se encontraba puesta sobre una mesita de madera la cual se localizaba sobre el pasillo principal de la residencia de los Heyerdahl. Todo indicaba que esa persona había estado tratando de comunicarse con ella, pero al no ubicarla, esa persona que se hallaba por detrás del aparato comunicador se escuchaba terriblemente molesta, ya que se encontraba manifestándolo por medio del mensaje a ser gravado.

—_¡Muchas gracias Phoebe! Te lo agradezco en verdad. Me acabas de hacer gastar mi última moneda en vano. Solo a ti se te ocurre no estar presente justo en el momento en el que más te necesitaba. Gracias por hacer valer nuestra amistad y ver que realmente te importo. ¡Adiós y que tengas una buena vida!_

Phoebe reaccionó sobresaltada y corrió hacia el teléfono para levantarlo por la bocina y contestar antes de que la llamada finalizara.

—¡Aquí estoy Helga! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡No me cuelgues!

—_¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin te decidiste por aparecer Phoebe!_ —Helga respondió aun malhumorada—. _¿En donde habías estado? Se supone que tu casa no se halla muy lejos de la escuela, debiste de haber llegado desde hace horas._

—Lo lamento, Helga... —Continuó la plática con un claro acento de preocupación en el timbre de su voz—. Pero Gerald se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa y luego...

—_¡Ohh...! Ahora entiendo todo... ¡Que viva el amor joven!_ —Helga se expresó con sarcasmo desde el oro lado del teléfono—. _Muy bien Phoebe, te felicito por haber conseguido a tu primer novio, pero ahora este no es el momento para andar con cursilerías de preadolescentes exaltados, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y lamentablemente no son buenas noticias._

—¡Por dios Helga! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó la chica asiática aun más preocupada que antes.

—_¡No! No estoy bien. Al menos no emocionalmente hablando. Pero dime Phoebe, antes de contarte lo que acaba de ocurrir, quiero saber si Gerald aun está contigo._

—¿Porque quieres saberlo Helga?

—_¡Solo limítate a responderme lo que te estoy preguntando, por favor Phoebe! ¿Está contigo sí o no?_

—No, ya no está conmigo, de hecho nos acabamos de despedir hace unos momentos. —Confesó, a la vez que enroscaba el cable del teléfono con la ayuda del dedo índice.

—_¡Maldición! ¿Aun crees poder alcanzarlo?_

—Sí, eso creo. ¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre Helga? Ya me angustiaste demasiado.

—_¡Bien! En cuanto te cuelgue la llamada necesito que lo alcances y te dirijas con él hacia Slausen's; tú sabes, la fuente de sodas que se encuentra sobre la calle cincuenta y siete pasando la quinta avenida. Ahí los estaré esperando..._ —Helga permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mientras hacía todo lo posible por no ponerse a llorar nuevamente tras sentir de nueva cuenta ese agujero negro que se había materializado en el centro de su corazón. Al relajarse un poco, la chica pudo continuar—. _Arnold fue secuestrado..._

En ese momento, las cuerdas vocales de Phoebe fueron incapaces de volver a articular sonido alguno, por lo que estuvo a punto de soltar la bocina del teléfono mientras que un gesto de horror puro se dibujaba lentamente sobre su rostro.

-o-

Arnold caminaba tambaleante y distraído, abriéndose paso por la vegetación creciente de una espesa selva con la ayuda de sus manos desnudas, la cual por cierto; obstaculizaba la vista en un noventa por ciento. Con cada paso que daba, el muchacho con cabeza de balón se hacía la misma clase de preguntas retoricas una y otra vez: _"¿Que ha sucedido?" "¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién me ha traído aquí?"_

Sin embargo, la respuesta a esas cuestiones aun se veían distantes, difusas y poco esperanzadoras.

A pesar de la extraña situación, el joven rubio se tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que lo único que llevaba puesto como atuendo era un taparrabos sujeto con una faja de hojas que se acomodaban como en una especie de faldilla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su ropa casual había desaparecido así como así, por otro lado; Arnold no le dio una importancia lo bastante significativa a este detalle cuando mejor decidió continuar con su propio camino a través de la selva puesta a sus pies.

Al estar caminando sin un rumbo fijo, Arnold pudo notar con claridad como el ruido de los animales se había aplacado por completo, como si todos y cada uno de ellos tuvieran un interruptor o un mecanismo a control remoto para hacer valer dicha característica. El joven se percató primeramente del inusitado comportamiento de las aves tropicales, las cuales permanecían apiladas en hileras de diez y muy calladas sobre las ramas de los adyacentes arboles, mirando al muchacho con un par de ojos muertos a la par que este avanzaba. A su vez; todo tipo de clases de monos, reptiles y varias familias enteras de jaguares repetían el mismo proceso cuando se lo llegaban a topar de frente. Arnold no tuvo miedo de estos últimos, sino todo lo contrario. Al mirarlos directamente a los ojos, este se dio cuenta de una forma enigmática que estos no le harían ningún daño. De algún modo, Arnold sentía que hasta inclusive podría conversar con ellos con toda seguridad. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo más extraño e insólito de todo, fue que al pasar junto a ellos; todos y cada uno de esos animales salvajes le hacían una especie de reverencia sin excepción alguna.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¡No entiendo nada! Se suponía que un par de malhechores me había secuestrado. Eso fue lo último que recuerdo. ¿Cómo fue que terminé en este lugar tan desolado en medio de la nada? ¿Me habrán traído? ¿Por cuánto tiempo habré estado dormido?

De repente, Arnold pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de una risa juguetona que danzaba a su alrededor. El chico confundido giró en todas direcciones para dar con su propietario, pero sin poder conseguir nada a simple vista. No obstante, no fue sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo lo había envestido por la espalda o mejor dicho, alguien; que finalmente pudo descubrir de quien se trataba.

—¡Por fin te atrapé! —Gritó una voz claramente femenina localizada a su lado—. ¡Eres terriblemente malo jugando a las escondidillas! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Ahora es tu turno, Teotl! Tienes veinte segundos para esconderte de nuevo o de lo contrario pasaras a ser parte de nuestro bando. Recuerda que a las tres veces de ser capturado te quedaras atado a nuestro bando hasta terminar el juego. De esta forma, sí todos los de tu equipo son convertidos perderán el juego.

—¡Helga...! Es extraño para mí decir esto... Pero no tienes la menor idea de la felicidad que me da el poder verte... —Murmuró el chico, manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos entretanto se ponía de pie y posaba su mirada insólita sobre la chica que lo había tacleado sin misericordia—. Pero... ¿Porque me embestiste de esa forma? ¿En dónde nos encontramos? ¿Por qué estamos en esta selva?

—¿Helga...? —Preguntó la chica frunciendo su única ceja y realizando las mismas acciones que las de Arnold tras no comprender en lo absoluto a lo que este se refería—. ¿Quién o qué es rayos Helga? Y será mejor que me expliques eso de: "¿Por qué estamos en esta selva?" Sinceramente Teotl, hay momentos en los que no logro entenderte.

—¡Bueno...! ¡Según mi entendimiento, tú eres Helga...! —Rió estando un poco nervioso—. Y tal y como lo escuchas, no sé en qué lugar nos encontramos. ¿Podrías explicarme de manera más especifica que se supone que estamos haciendo?

—¡Escúchame muy bien muchachito! No sé qué tan fuerte fue el golpe que te diste en esa voluminosa cabeza cuando te derribe, pero te estás comportando de un modo bastante insólito. ¡Sabes perfectamente que mi nombre es Itzamara! ¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con alguien o con algo que posee un nombre tan raro? ¡Nos hemos conocido prácticamente toda la vida!

—¡Lo...! ¡Lo siento...! Pero es que... ¡No...! Solo olvídalo... Helga... Perdón, Itzamara... Lo que pasa es que estoy muy confundido... La cabeza me da vueltas...

—¡Créeme Teotl, no es necesario que repitas varias veces algo que se te nota a varios kilómetros de distancia! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora, ¿Te podrías concentrar de una buena vez en el juego? Tu equipo está a punto de perder.

"¿Por qué se referirá hacia mí con ese nombre tan raro? ¿Será que así es como me conocen en este lugar?" —Pensó Arnold antes de volver a abrir la boca.

Tras fijarse en ella con un poco más de detalle; Arnold se dio cuenta que aunque su apariencia era casi idéntica a la niña uniceja que él conocía desde que ambos asistían al jardín de niños; habían varias señas características que claramente las diferenciaban a ambas niñas. Por ejemplo, a pesar de que Itzamara compartía la inconfundible uniceja negra y el labio superior un poco más pronunciado que el inferior; esta nueva versión de Helga que a Arnold le habían puesto de frente poseía el cabello suelto y de color negro, el cual era adornado con una enorme flor de tintes rosas y amarillos colocada graciosamente sobre el costado derecho de su cabeza. Por si eso fuera poco, esa misteriosa niña que se hacía llamar Itzamara gozaba de un color de piel altamente bronceado como el de una persona residente en Latinoamérica, su vestuario consistía en una falda de tela ligera, sandalias para los pies y un paño cuadrado anudado a la espalda que le ayudaba a cubrir la zona del busto. Después de analizarla por un extenso periodo de tiempo; la chica inevitablemente comenzó a ruborizarse.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto me estás viendo, cabezón? —Reclamó y giró su cara hacia la derecha para evitar que Arnold pudiera percibir sus mejillas chapeadas—. ¿Que acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? Tienes que irte a esconder inmediatamente o de lo contrario te convertirás en uno de nosotros y tu equipo sucumbirá ante el nuestro. ¿Sabías que los demás chicos pueden considerarte traidor si no lo haces inmediatamente? ¿Qué rayos estas esperando?

Arnold estaba a punto de aplacarse a las ordenes de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera realizar cualquier otra acción; un grito descomunal por parte de otro joven se pudo escuchar en las cercanías, indicando que el juego había llegado a su fin.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! —Gritó desmesurado.

—¡Excelente! —Itzamara exclamó y rió a la vez—. Parece que el líder o el ultimo de tu equipo por fin ha caído en nuestras manos, así que por lo tanto hemos ganado. Eso significa que deberán cumplir con su merecido castigo. A partir de ahora y por una semana completa ustedes serán nuestros esclavos personales.

—¡¿Qué?! —Arnold exclamó sorprendido.

—¡Vayamos rápido a ver qué fue lo que sucedió, melenudo! ¡No te quedes atrás! —Propuso la joven, comenzando a mover sus pies hacia el lugar donde tales gritos de júbilo y desenfreno se habían hecho notar por toda la selva.

—¿Que está sucediendo aquí? ¿Quién rayos es esta chica? —Se preguntó Arnold al tiempo que comenzaba a seguir a la muchacha avanzando detrás de ella—. ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? Se suponía que hasta hace unos momentos un par de sujetos me habían secuestrado... Y ahora me encuentro jugando a una versión surreal del juego de las escondidillas con esta chica que tiene un increíble parecido con Helga. ¡Necesito que alguien me explique que sucede en este lugar o de lo contrario enloqueceré! Nada tiene la lógica que debería.

Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar señalado luego de haber atravesado una pequeña porción de la jungla, Arnold no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaban presenciando sus dos ojos en forma de platos. Todo frente a él se había transformado y ahora parecía ser una visión bizarra y errática de lo que acontecía durante su vida cotidiana en la ciudad de Hillwood, pero ahora sobrepuesta en la profundidad de la selva negra. Un chico extremadamente similar a Harold se encontraba estrujando sobre el suelo y con la ayuda de su propio peso a otro que tenía exactamente las mismas características que las que poseía su amigo Stinky. Con la única diferencia de que ambos tenían las mismas similitudes que compartían con los originales amigos y compañeros de Arnold. Oséase, cabellos negros y un poco más largos que les llegaban hasta por debajo de las orejas, piel bronceada y atuendos muy similares a los que Arnold portaba en ese momento. Aquella, era una visión de lo más lunática y alucinante.

—¡Esa fue una buena captura, Nohek! Debido a que capturaste a Nahil nos declaro desde ahora y para siempre como los indiscutibles ganadores de la competencia. —Después de felicitar al chico obeso por el logro, Itzamara de giró hacia Arnold—. ¡Ahh! ¡Es verdad, casi lo estaba olvidando! Debido a que has estado muy distraído en estos últimos días te volveré a recordar un poco las reglas. En este juego, sí el líder de un equipo es capturado y ese no es salvado por otro compañero en los diez segundos posteriores a la detención entonces ese equipo perderá automáticamente. Ni más ni menos. ¿Te quedó claro, Teotl?

—¡Sí...! ¡Sí...! —Tartamudeó sin dejar de observar a los dos chicos que yacían sobre el suelo.

—¡Muy bien! El juego ya terminó, salgan los demás de sus escondites y disfruten de sus últimas horas de libertad porque a partir de mañana y a primera hora se habrán convertido en nuestros esclavos personales.

A continuación, sí Arnold había creído que el simple hecho de haber encontrado a tres de sus amigos más cercanos en su pura y leal forma nativa había sido algo impresionantemente descabellado para ser verdad; entonces el hecho de encontrar a toda la clase del cuarto grado de la primaria 118 compartiendo las mismas características que Harold, Stinky y Helga era sin dudas algo irracional y muy perturbador para él. Poco a poco, comenzaron a salir de sus escondites improvisados hechos de maleza y restos de arboles caídos el resto de los chicos y chicas que se encontraban participando en esa loca variante del exótico juego, revelando ser precisamente esos chicos y chicas los amigos y compañeros más allegados al muchacho con cabeza de balón. Helga, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Harold, Phoebe, Sheena, Lorenzo, Nadine, Iggie, Eugene y Lila. Todos se encontraban ahí, de pie junto a él, compartiendo exactamente las mismas características físicas ya mencionadas anteriormente en cuanto a la apariencia, su vestuario y distintos nombres de origen prehispánico.

—Hubiéramos ganado de no ser por la incompetencia de Nahil. Sí yo hubiera sido el líder nada de esto habría pasado. —Alzó la voz un chico que tenía un increíble parecido a Gerald para señalar como culpable a ese joven que compartía similitudes con Stinky.

—No te adelantes a los hechos Kabil. —Nahil le respondió expresando su molestia—. Además, me gustaría mucho saber por qué en vez de correr en mi auxilio para ayudarme a escapar te quedaste coqueteando todo el tiempo con Xareni? ¡Esto me huele a traición!

—¿Que estás diciendo? Yo no hice tal cosa. —Dijo muy avergonzado para inmediatamente girar su mirada hacia Xareni; la chica en cuestión que lucía casi exactamente igual a Phoebe, pero sin los clásicos rasgos asiáticos ni tampoco sus conocidos anteojos. Era algo realmente difícil como para poder imaginarse.

Luego de que Kabil posara su mirada en ella, el rubor en la cara de la chica había llegado a tal extremo, que parecía que comenzaría a expulsar humo por las orejas en cualquier momento.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! —Itzamara se adelantó unos pasos para hablar ante la multitud de niños—. ¡No importa quién se puso a coquetear con quien! Lo verdaderamente importante es que ustedes perdieron y serán obligados a cumplir todos nuestros caprichos como ya lo habíamos acordado antes de comenzar.

Los jóvenes presentes y pertenecientes al grupo perdedor soltaron un alarido conjunto de pesimismo para después mirar de un horrendo modo a Nahil. Mientras tanto, Arnold sostuvo firmemente el gesto de desconcierto que había permanecido desde que había aparecido en esa selva llena de personajes singulares.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ya les dije a todos que yo no tuve nada que ver con nuestra derrota, la culpa es de todos! ¡He dicho! —Nahil trató de defenderse con los pocos argumentos que le quedaban y haciéndose el digno para no mostrarse débil.

—¡Eso ya nos da igual! ¡Ahora regresemos a la aldea! ¿Quieren? Ya se está haciendo tarde y nuestros padres ya debieron de haber regresado con la caza del día. —Dijo Itzamara—. Así que no olviden que mañana comenzará su sufrimiento. Sobre todo tú, Teotl. Yo me aseguraré que me sirvas como a toda una emperatriz maya.

Por su parte, Itzamara esperaba que Arnold le reclamara por algo, ya que daba la impresión que ella adoraba con toda el alma que este lo hiciera. Sin embargo, Arnold permaneció en silencio.

Justo en el momento en el que la niña de una sola ceja terminó de restregarles a los perdedores el despreciable destino que les aguardaba al siguiente día; los chicos y chicas emprendieron el regreso a su hogar por medio de una carrera a través de los arboles que monopolizaban la totalidad de la vista del paisaje. Por ende, Arnold permaneció atrás a propósito para seguirlos poco después con el único fin terminar de asimilar el asunto y llegar a una conclusión. Pero a fin de cuentas, fuera cual fuera su decisión final, era muy poco lo que podía hacer para comenzar a resolver sus dudas una por una.

—¡Así que mi nombre es Teotl...! Creo que no suena tan mal... —Dijo para inmediatamente suspirar y decidirse por encaminar sus pasos hacía la dirección por la cual se habían marchado el resto de sus recién cambiados amigos—. ¡Es increíble! Me resulta extraño verlos a todos de esta forma. ¿Serán ellos realmente? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Será un sueño? Lo dudo, todo aquí parece tan real.

Finalmente, luego de unos pequeños momentos de reflexión; Arnold siguió la línea recta del camino puesta indirectamente por sus compañeros de juego. Aunque esta no era del todo visible, por extraño que pareciera, parecía como si el chico supiera exactamente a donde ir a pesar de que esa era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba en ese sitio. Tal y como al principio, Arnold apartó con ayuda de sus dos manos la vegetación para abrirse paso entre el mar de troncos, ramas y hojas. Pero justo cuando llevaba algunos minutos navegando por la jungla, el muchacho no se percató de la rama salida de un frondoso árbol al ras del fangoso suelo, por lo que en consecuencia; Arnold tropezó con ella, cayendo y dándose un golpe casi mortal en la cabeza tras chocar de lleno contra otra rama salida del mismo árbol que también se localizaba sobre el nivel del suelo. Arnold sintió un vértigo terrible cuando se trató de poner de pie. Al mismo tiempo y gracias a un charco de agua que se encontraba cerca, el joven pudo apreciar como el color de su cabello había cambiado radicalmente para lucir un tono completamente obscuro siendo muy similar al del resto de sus amigos. En contrapartida, eso fue lo último que pudo alcanzar a captar, ya que el muchacho perdió el conocimiento casi inmediatamente. El golpe fue brutal, pero lo verdaderamente terrible de todo ese asunto, sucedería si bien al despertar.

En cuanto el chico recuperó el conocimiento, la penumbra de la noche había caído ya sobre la densa jungla. Arnold se levantó con cuidado, estando aun desorientado y un poco aturdido. Por si eso fuera poco, un dolor de cabeza realmente atroz lo atormentaba por sobremanera, obligándolo a llevarse la mano a la parte de su cabeza donde el duro golpe se había producido. Al hacerlo, Arnold se aterró cuando sintió un liquido viscoso que le cubría la mitad del rostro, pues no era para menos, ya que esa sustancia era en efecto lo que el más temía. El chico no sabía por cuantas horas había estado inconsciente, pero fueran cuantas fueran las horas totales, durante todo ese tiempo Arnold se había estado desangrando sin más remedio. No obstante, esto apenas resultaría ser la punta del iceberg de los verdaderos horrores que se le iban a venir encima. De no ser porque el olor era increíblemente fuerte, probablemente el pequeño niño jamás lo hubiera notado. En el horizonte, una gruesa capa de humo cubría las copas de los arboles, forzando a los animales a escapar si no querían sucumbir asfixiados por él. Lo raro, es que al contemplar la escena, a Arnold se le vino un tumbo en el corazón que casi lo hizo detenerse. Como una polilla a la luz de un foco, Arnold se sintió muy atraído hacia ese lugar, de algún modo este sintió que debía ir a ese lugar. Ni corto ni perezoso, Arnold salió corriendo hacia el muro provocado por la emanación de lo que probablemente sería un océano de llamas. Promovido por la desidia de saber que era lo que había pasado, a Arnold ya se le había olvidado que se había dado un golpe casi de muerte. Lo único que le importaba era llegar y resolver el misterio. Pero una vez que logró salir de la selva y corroborar que el origen de la vasta humareda era precisamente el lugar que más le preocupaba en ese momento; Arnold contempló con toda la brutalidad del mundo que la aldea donde muy posiblemente donde se habían dirigido sus amigos, debido a la cercanía que tenía con el supuesto patio de juegos; se hallaba envuelta completamente en llamas.

Arnold se tiró de rodillas a la tierra y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, pero no solo por la inquietud de no saber qué era lo que había ocurrido. El verdadero motivo de su llanto se produjo casi al instante de descubrir un mar de sangre y cientos de cuerpos calcinados y mutilados con una cara de terror absoluto marcado sobre sus rostros.

Cráneos humanos, miembros cercenados, huesos expuestos; fuese lo que fuese que hubiera ocurrido en la aldea mientras el joven se encontraba desmayado en la negrura de la jungla, había resultado en una masacre total e increíblemente cruel. Arnold estaba a punto de desvanecerse, pero un llanto en su cercanía logró calmarlo un poco y desviar su atención del abominable escenario. Para su buena fortuna, al parecer había logrado localizar a un superviviente. El chico se levantó como pudo y caminó unos cuantos metros para adentrarse al lugar del genocidio, encontrándose finalmente con un rostro familiar.

—¿Itzamara...? ¿Itzamara eres tú? —Preguntó al contemplar el cuerpo de la chica gravemente lastimado, bañado en litros de sangre y colocado en una horrible posición por debajo de lo que probablemente alguna vez en el pasado había sido su confortable hogar.

—¿Teotl...? ¡Vaya...! ¡Por fin...! ¡Por fin llegaste...! ¡Y bastante tarde...! ¡Como ya es tu costumbre! —Dijo en tono bromista a pesar del dolor que le provocaban sus mortales heridas.

—¡Dios mío...! ¡No te muevas, Itzamara! ¡Te voy a sacar de aquí! Solo tengo que encontrar algo para remover todos los escombros. ¡Dame solo un segundo!

—¡Olvídalo ya cabezón...! —la niña exclamó afligida y con voz débil para toser una gran cantidad de sangre poco después de quedarse callada—. Ya no queda nada por hacer. Ambos sabemos que yo ya no tengo salvación alguna. La mitad inferior de mi cuerpo está completamente destrozado debido a los escombros, por lo que ya no podré volver a caminar o correr. ¡Déjame aquí! Debes huir de inmediato. Ellos van a regresar y te encontraran para después matarte.

—¡Entonces te cargaré y te llevaré montada sobre mi espalda a través de la jungla, lo haré hasta que lleguemos a una aldea cercana para que te den atención medica! —Arnold gritó sumido en un llanto incontrolable—. ¡No puedo abandonarte aquí...! ¡Entiéndelo!

—¡Tienes que hacerlo...! ¡Si no quieres morir como todos los demás, entonces deberás abandonarme aquí e irte lo más rápido que puedas, cabezón!

—¿Quienes hicieron todo esto? —Le preguntó mientras se daba a la tarea de tratar de quitar todos los materiales que habían servido para construir una choza y que permanecían obstruyendo la parte inferior del cuerpo de la chica.

—¡No lo sé...! Todo sucedió tan rápido que no me pude dar cuenta sino hasta que ya era muy tarde. Esos sujetos acabaron con nuestros guerreros en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ellos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad para defenderse o escapar. Aun conservo viva la imagen de cuando mis padres fueron asesinados por ellos. Lo único que alcance a mirar fue a un gigantesco hombre que portaba una gruesa capa tan oscura como la noche misma. Jamás vi su rostro, pero siento que estaba buscando a alguien. Mis padres se opusieron a él, pero acabaron siendo mutilados mientras yo me ocultaba por debajo de una montaña de animales muertos que mi padre había cazado para la realización del banquete de esta misma noche. En ese momento, todas las casas empezaron a arder en llamas. Quise salir, pero la estructura de la casa de debilitó y me callo encima. Creo que eso en parte me ayudó a sobrevivir puesto que no pudieron verme al quedar por debajo de la estructura. De lo contrario creo que yo también hubiera perecido, ya que también asesinaron a todos nuestros amigos sin tener ninguna consideración por ser tan solo unos niños. Sin embargo, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido inclinarme por una muerte rápida en vez de dejarme agonizando con este horrible dolor por tantas horas.

—¡No digas eso! Por favor Itzamara... Déjame creer que aun puedo salvarte por mis propios medios. —Dijo Arnold, estando aun sumergido en un total y apabullante desconcierto.

—¡Teotl...! Siempre te traté peor que al estiércol de un sucio mono. Y me siento muy arrepentida por haberte hecho semejantes cosas cuando no te las merecías. Te hice maldades hasta el cansancio y el hartazgo, pero tú nunca me reclamaste por algo.

*¿Porque esta confesándome todo esto ahora? Esta describiendo a la perfección la forma en la que Helga y yo nos llevamos desde hace mucho tiempo*. —Pensó—. ¿Porque...?

—Y para serte completamente sincera contigo no niego que me gustaría de todo corazón ser perdonada aunque no me lo merezco... Pero hay una justificación para ello... Hay un motivo por el cual te hice la existencia imposible... —Itzamara volvió a toser una cantidad bastante considerable de sangre—. La razón por la cual te molestaba incansablemente día a día era porque quería que me notaras. Quería llamar tu atención, pero por desgracia nunca lo logré.

En ese instante, con la ayuda de sus últimas fuerzas; Itzamara tomó con delicadeza la mano de Arnold, el cual dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para centrar su completa atención en la chica moribunda.

—La verdadera razón por la cual quería a toda costa que me notaras... Era porque tu a mi me... Tu a mi me... G... Gust...

A pesar de sus doloridos intentos, la muchacha de una sola ceja había dejado de respirar en el preciso momento en el cual estaba a punto de soltar toda la sopa, por lo que no le fue posible a Arnold saber la razón por la cual lo martirizaba. Itzamara se fue de este mundo manteniendo una sonrisa cálida en sus labios tras haber permanecido hasta el final y en compañía del chico con cabeza de balón.

—¿Itzamara...? ¡Itzamara respóndeme por favor...! —Pronunció el niño con un nudo en la garganta, derramando lagrimas aun más profundas y gruesas que las que ya se habían salido desde el interior de sus ojos tras haber sido testigo de la inhumana masacre. Pero para poner la cereza sobre el pastel; lo peor aún estaba por venir. Fue muy poco el tiempo que Arnold tuvo para lamentarse por el fallecimiento de su querida y nueva amiga, ya que de entre la obscuridad de la selva uno de los más grandes horrores que jamás vio pisar este planeta surgió en forma de una gran bestia feroz envuelta en llamas negras lo que hacía que le hiciera parecer que había provenido desde las entrañas del mismísimo infierno. A pesar de ello, aunque esa aberración poseía la suficiente fiereza y los dientes tan afilados como navajas como para desmembrar a miles de jaguares al mismo tiempo; lo peor de todo era lo que se encontraba montado sobre su lomo: Un hombre terriblemente alto y bastante fornido que portaba con suma elegancia una inmensa capa tañida en negro que arrastraba por el suelo, coincidiendo perfectamente con la descripción que Itzamara le había proporcionado antes de fenecer.

A continuación, el aparente hombre descendió de la abominable bestia y este le ordenó permanecer en ese lugar usando solamente su abrumadora mirada de demonio.

El sujeto se acercó amenazante al pobre muchacho indefenso y sacó de entre sus ropas una lanza de aproximadamente metro y medio de largo, teniendo la punta de esta tan afilada que Arnold pudo jurar que incluso podría llegar a cortar árboles y palmeras de un solo tajo como lo haría el hacha de un leñador de montaña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ni tentarse el corazón, el hombre empuñó el arma, pero aun dándole el suficiente tiempo al muchacho para prepararse y pensar en sus últimas palabras antes de recibir la estocada final que acabaría con su vida.

Teniendo la suave mano de Itzamara fuertemente sujetada, Arnold estaba ahora listo para morir de una forma que francamente no se la deseaba a nadie. Pero justo en el momento en el que el hombre se alistaba para cumplir con su cometido al dictaminar que el pequeño y descubierto pecho del muchacho sería el blanco apropiado y el lugar perfecto de reposo para la punta de su enorme pica tallada sobre huesos humanos; Arnold finalmente pudo despertar de lo que había sido la pesadilla más horrible y espantosa que había tenido en toda su vida, pero lamentablemente solo lo hizo para encontrarse en medio de otra todavía mucho peor que la primera.

Continuara...

¡Uff! Creo que después de semejante introducción ya me quedé sin palabras, así que solo me queda esperanzarme de que les haya gustado este capítulo, el próximo lo estaré subiendo aproximadamente el 14 de noviembre. Saludos y les deseo un muy buen día o una buena noche. :)


	4. Una Horrible Pesadilla en Pleno Día

¡Hola a todas, hola a todos!

Ha llegado el día prometido y a continuación les traigo de manera puntual el ya cuarto capítulo de esta historia tan bizarra en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra (En unos cuantos capítulos verán a lo que me refiero) Sin embargo me da gusto que la trama vaya como yo lo deseo y al ritmo que yo quiero. La introducción de este capítulo no será tan monstruosa como en los anteriores, principalmente porque no me encuentro en mis mejores días y eso es algo de lo que hablaré a continuación.

Primero que nada quisiera agradecerles a ustedes nuevamente por llegar hasta este punto. Pero sobre todo les agradezco a mis ya lectores y lectoras frecuentes y no tan frecuentes pero que se han tomado la molestia de comentarme que les ha parecido el nuevo capítulo. *Se siente realizado* En estasta semana tuvimos a **"The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i" "renax3023" "madisonlss1" "MN" y "eli gam"** Les agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews que me han escrito. Saben que siempre procuro responderles en tiempo, forma y de manera personal, pero sinceramente hay veces en las que me llego a sentir mal cuando no tienen una cuenta propia de Fanfiction, ya que no puedo responderles como quisiera debido a que la misma página no me lo permite. Creo que al hacerlo por medio de las introducciones antes de cada capítulo me ayuda mucho a limpiar mi alma.

En segunda, quisiera añadir que he encontrado imperdonables y asquerosas faltas de ortografía en algunos de los capítulos pasados y otros en los que estoy trabajando y que yo creía que ya los tenía listos. Es curioso pero a mí me pasa bastante, que cuando creo haber revisado decenas o hasta cientos de veces *No tan literal* el capítulo a postear parece verse perfecto en cuanto estética, detalles y en narrativa. Pero cuando lo releo una vez que lo he dado a conocer me encuentro con cada error que a veces digo: ¿Cómo es posible que no fui capaz de ver esto antes? Como sea, lo anterior mencionado me lo encontré en el capítulo tres, pero afortunadamente para la hora en la que suba esto ya estará corregido y aumentado. Les pido disculpas por estas situaciones, como dije en la introducción pasada, a veces Word se pone chida y no me indica en donde estuvieron las fallas (¬.¬)

Y por último, en esta semana tuve la mala fortuna de perder a uno de los seres más queridos que he tenido en mi vida, por lo que pensé en retrasar la salida de este capítulo, pero como dicen: el show debe continuar, así que lo subo en tiempo y forma. Sin embargo, aun necesito unos cuantos días más para comenzar a superar esta horrible pérdida, por lo que el capítulo cinco será retrasado un poco más. Ya está totalmente escrito, pero aun falta corregirle algunos detalles mínimos. Por lo que pienso subirlo, hasta el próximo **cinco de Diciembre**. También pido disculpas por esto, pero en verdad necesito esos días extras.

Bueno, por mi parte eso es todo y solo me resta desear que les guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**¡Oye Arnold!** Es una obra perteneciente a **Nickelodeon, **por lo que todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia; (con la excepción de los creados por el mismo autor del Fanfic) son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Craig Bartlett**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Temporada 1: Metrópoli

Capítulo 4

"Una Horrible Pesadilla en Pleno Día"

Arnold se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió claramente como la punta de aquella lanza tan afilada lo atravesaba de lado a lado, como si su pecho fuera una delicada barra de mantequilla a la cual se le fue clavada un cuchillo de cocina, lo que significó una reacción lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su mente lo trajera de vuelta al mundo real y así abandonar el mundo de las pesadillas. Pero para su desgracia, el chico rubio muy pronto se cuestionaría muy seriamente acerca de que sería lo peor poniéndolo en simples términos sucintos: La pesadilla o la realidad. Sí Arnold hubiera estado enterado en ese momento acerca de los horrores que estaría a punto de vivir; seguramente hubiera elegido permanecer en la pesadilla. Al menos ahí, la oportunidad de una muerte rápida y sin tanto dolor estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de cada arbusto.

Para entonces, la pesada noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad de Hillwood y Arnold trataba de asimilar que era lo que le había ocurrido. Aquel sueño le había parecido tan real, que aun sentía una presión muy fuerte en su pecho generada por el simple pensamiento del filo del arma que iba a ser utilizada para arrebatarle la vida. Tras aclarar un poco su mente, el chico rubio descubrió que en la realidad no se encontraba en una situación mucho más alentadora que en la que estaba metido en esa espesa selva. Atado fuertemente de pies y manos con la ayuda de una soga hecha de mimbre bastante gruesa y colocada alrededor de una silla plegable de metal sobre la cual estaba sentado, era como Arnold intentaba adivinar por todos los medios posibles el nefasto lugar donde ahora se encontraba. Para Arnold, el último sitio donde recordaba que había estado era el interior de la cabina de lo que parecía ser una camioneta o un vehículo de similares características, dentro de la cual dos extraños sujetos lo habían obligado a dormir utilizando una sustancia desconocida y que por cierto olía bastante raro. Un hedor muy parecido al del azufre combinado con detergente y la grasa que desprende el pollo frito. Sin embargo, el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba metido resultaba ser considerablemente mucho más escalofriante que el anterior emplazamiento nombrado, o incluso aun mucho peor que estar inmerso en la locación de alguna película del genero del terror.

El sitio en sí parecía ser una bodega de gigantescas proporciones. Dentro de ella se podían observar difusamente unos cuantos contenedores de gran tamaño los cuales podían ser utilizados como transportadores para algunas materias primas de talla colosal, una grúa pequeña y un par de montacargas pesados. Arnold se encontraba en el medio de la misma, con su cuerpo inmóvil en su respectiva silla y siendo sobreexpuesto por medio de una luz tenue que desprendía una farola instalada sobre el techo cuya luz caía sobre su cabeza, pero con un extra que le agregaba al ambiente un cierto aire compuesto de misticismo y esoterismo. Alrededor de él, dibujados con un fluido que se asemejaba al color de la sangre; podían observarse un par de símbolos extraños equiparables al de un par de intimidantes cabezas de serpientes entrelazadas entre sí. Asimismo, también podía apreciarse una exagerada cantidad de velas encendidas, las cuales habían sido elaboradas con parafina roja y hallándose distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de todo el complejo. Entonces, sin alejarse mucho de la realidad, Arnold pensó en ese instante que iba a ser el blanco de una especie de ritual Vudú de sacrificio o algo parecido, por lo que tras comprender de una mejor manera su mortificante situación actual, el muchacho comenzó a sudar de una manera desenfrenada.

Los tortuosos minutos corrieron como el agua y lo único que Arnold podía hacer era girar la mirada hacia todas partes, pero no pudo encontrar nada más allá que una perpetua e intimidante obscuridad y por un silencio abrumador que repentinamente era interrumpido por el sonido de una gotera sin reparar y el crujir del grueso acero del sitio que retumbaba en cada una de las paredes.

—¿En dónde estoy...? —Gruño—. ¿Quiénes fueron los tipos que me trajeron aquí? No entiendo nada, necesito respuestas...

Aunque en el fondo Arnold buscaba respuestas urgentes, el joven rubio esperaba y deseaba que nadie le fuera a responder. Sin embargo, su suerte no era tanta, ya que una voz ronca y escabrosa pero bastante cuidadosa y melódica en su modo de articular las palabras que usaba provino desde lo más recóndito de la envolvente obscuridad del lugar. Una voz que lo llevó al punto más cercano del colapso cardiaco.

—¡Perdone que lo corrija, pero usted está equivocado joven Arnold! La verdadera pregunta que iluminara su camino no es el _"¿Donde?"_ ni tampoco el _"¿Quien?"_ sino el _"¿Qué?"._

Arnold dio un pequeño salto por la impresión, pero a pesar del susto; el chico se animó a continuar con la plática realizando otra pregunta diferente pero con el mismo significado.

—¿Quien dijo eso...? —Preguntó sumamente alarmado.

—¡Muy mala su respuesta, joven Arnold! —Le respondió la voz desconocida utilizando cierto grado de elegancia—. Recuerde siempre que el _"¿Quien?"_ puede ser cualquiera y el _"¿Donde?"_ puede ser cualquier lugar que elija, el _"¿Qué?"_ en cambio, es la verdadera esencia que nos hace llegar al meollo de las circunstancias. Aquello que nos conecta y que le da sentido a la cotidianidad. Usted debe formular las preguntas adecuadas si es que quiere saber la verdad.

—De acuerdo... —Arnold le siguió el juego—. Entonces, dime... ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¡No estoy para bromas así que respóndeme de una vez!

—¡Bingo! —Exclamó—. Aunque, antes de proseguir déjeme decirle que me da un gusto enorme saber que nos estamos entendiendo a pesar de que usted aun sigue siendo tan solo un niño. Se nota que es muy inteligente, no es fácil encontrar chiquillos que sean tan sustanciosos hoy en día como lo es usted.

De repente, el sonido producido por lo que a primera instancia fue un chasqueo de dedos hizo que todas las velas se apagaran al mismo tiempo y que en su lugar; varias luces colocadas sobre el techo del sitio comenzaran a encenderse en serie una tras otra. Este fue el acto que le ayudó a corroborar al joven rubio que en efecto aquel lugar se trataba de una insípida bodega de carga común y corriente.

Después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luminosidad luego del inevitable destello producido por los potentes reflectores, Arnold contemplo con horror que el lugar entero se hallaba resguardado por cientos o miles de hombres armados hasta los dientes formados en línea recta y pegados a las paredes. No obstante, lo peor de todo se encontraría justo en el frente de su posición. Arnold levantó la mirada, tan solo para tener la desdicha de encontrarse con un temible individuo cuya vestimenta se asemejaba al de los otros dos sujetos que había visto ese mismo día, el primero frente al establecimiento de helados _Slausen's_ y el otro que se le apareció durante esa angustiosa pesadilla.

Sus ropas estaban teñidas en distintos tonos de color morado, su capa se mostraba como una oscura cortina sacada del manto de la mismísima noche y su capucha sobresalía como la tinta de un pulpo bajo el agua. Este atuendo, solo le permitía mostrar al exterior las dos extremidades superiores de su cuerpo y también una buena porción de su rostro pálido, añejado y blanquizco. La poca piel que se le alcanzaba a apreciar estaba marcada por tatuajes de tonos en colores purpuras los cuales tenían la forma de garabatos indescifrables, dando la primera impresión de ser una fracción de alguna escritura antigua, extraña y totalmente desconocida para el muchacho y probablemente también para la media humana. Aquel hombre, con las manos colocadas en la parte posterior de la cabeza para relajar su nuca, se encontraba reposando cómodamente sobre otra silla detrás de una ancha mesa de madera sobre la cual había depositado sus mugrientos pies deformes y descalzos. A su vez, por si su horrenda apariencia no hubiera generado el suficiente temor como para ensuciarse los pantalones; un trió de atemorizantes serpientes negras y ponzoñosas se encontraban enrolladas alrededor de su cuello, danzando y moviéndose libremente a través de él sin tener la menor muestra o intención de atacarlo. Arnold soportó el miedo con pesadumbre, pero al no haber señales de una comunicación igualitaria por parte del hombre este se atrevió a levantar la voz.

—¡Díganme! ¿Acaso ustedes son secuestradores de menores?

Los hombres pegados a las paredes rieron de forma burlona, pero el hombre se mantuvo serio y procedió a responderle.

—Me llena de júbilo ver que usted tome la iniciativa, joven Arnold. Pero por favor, le pediré cortésmente que no nos compare con ese horrible cáncer del que sufre la sociedad. Nosotros tenemos un propósito aun mayor que el de simplemente conseguir fondos monetarios a base de secuestros vacios y sin sentido alguno.

—¿Entonces quienes son ustedes? —Volvió a preguntar.

—¡Aun no lo entiende, joven Arnold! Usted aun no tiene la menor idea de cuán importante es esto, ni lo que usted en sí mismo representa para toda la humanidad. Por el momento no importa realmente quienes somos, lo que realmente importa es lo que hacemos.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacen?

—¡Cambiar al mundo! —Declaró.

—¿Y piensan cambiarlo secuestrando a un chico como yo?

Acto seguido, el sujeto abandonó su cómoda posición para ponerse de pie. Al momento hacerlo, este soltó una abominable carcajada que retumbó en las paredes de todo el inmueble.

—Debe saber, joven Arnold. que aun es demasiado pronto para que usted esté al tanto de todo lo que debe saber. —Dijo, apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa que también servía de escritorio—. En cambio, mis hombres y yo estamos consternados. Queremos que nos responda una simple duda. ¿Porque tuvo que despertar cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo tan emocionantes?

Arnold no supo que contestar, sino hasta que el misterioso individuo se llevo una de sus esqueléticas manos hacia el interior de sus arrugadas ropas, de las cuales, obtuvo una perfecta esfera transparente y cristalina no más grande que la palma de su mano. Arnold arqueó las cejas al no saber el significado que tenía ese artefacto que parecía ser una bola mágica de cristal como las que usan las brujas. Sin embargo, el terror lo invadió nuevamente cuando por medio de aquella esfera, el joven rubio pudo contemplar sin estar dormido algunas de las escenas que habían acontecido dentro de esa abrumadora pesadilla de la cual había formado parte apenas unos minutos antes. Dentro de esa esfera, se hallaban guardados en forma de imágenes vivas y continuas todos los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado en ese sueño segundos antes de despertar; desde la variante del juego de las escondidillas, hasta el doloroso momento en el que vio partir hacia la otra vida a aquella niña que compartía varias similitudes con Helga y por supuesto; el momento en el que estaba a punto de ser cruelmente asesinado por un sujeto igual de atemorizante que el propietario de esa bola mágica de cristal.

—¿Como puede ser esto posible? —Arnold se preguntó, sucumbiendo ante el pánico—. ¿Porque puedo ver imágenes del sueño que acabo de tener en la vida real?

—¿Acaso cree que toda la decoración alrededor suya está simplemente como adorno? —El hombre respondió de inmediato—. ¿Acaso cree que ese componente que fue utilizado para dormirlo al momento de su captura fue simplemente para eso? ¿Para ponerlo a dormir? Usted debe pensar y ver mucho más allá de la caja, mi estimado joven Arnold. Todo esto forma parte de un elaborado ritual de conexión que nos ayudará a conocer la verdad que hay por detrás. Todo está conectado entre sí y esta enjundia es solo una de mis más grandes creaciones. Utilizando mis vastos recursos, habilidades y conocimientos en alquimia y en la magia negra más pura y recalcitrante; por fin pude lograrlo después de tantos años de intenso y sufrido trabajo. Pero como podrá darse cuenta; esta aun no es totalmente perfecta para llamarla un rotundo éxito. Primero quise probar su efectividad sin depender enteramente del huésped, pero ahora pude ver con desdén que el efecto solo es momentáneo. Por lo que no me quedará de otra que hacerlo de la manera poéticamente correcta. Ahora, con su permiso deberé utilizar un poco de su sangre.

—¿Mi sangre? —Arnold sintió un escalofrió mortal—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Este compuesto, al cual le he puesto el nombre de _"El extractor de recuerdos"_ fue fabricado como un método para ayudarnos a saquear y escudriñar las mentes de las personas e irrumpir dentro de los recuerdos y memorias dormidas de aquellos que les precedieron en sus vidas anteriores. En pocas palabras; nos ayuda a decodificar y a leer con claridad la memoria genética almacenada en el cuerpo del individuo seleccionado. Como usted sabrá, el ser humano solamente utiliza el diez por ciento de la capacidad total del cerebro para la realización de sus tareas cotidianas, pero entonces... ¿Qué es lo que contiene el otro noventa por ciento? ¿Poderes telequinéticos y otros poderes místicos relacionados con lo paranormal? —Rió un poco—. ¡Me temo que no! Vivencias y recuerdos de vidas pasadas, joven Arnold. Esa es la verdadera respuesta. Lo que hace esta sustancia es poner al cerebro del individuo en un estado de laxitud y obediencia absoluta, relajando los músculos del mismo y permitiendo así una mejor concentración, abriendo las puertas de la mente y permitiendo la visualización y vivencia de las memorias de sus antepasados que se han mantenido selladas dentro de esa porción que jamás ha sido utilizada. En palabras más ambiguas; la poción obliga al individuo a utilizar el cien por ciento de la capacidad de su cerebro. Pero como la sobrecarga de datos e información es demasiada como para poder soportarla sin sufrir los duros efectos secundarios durante las primeras etapas de prueba; el sujeto de cae en un profundo coma inducido, pero temporal. Por lo general, este coma no es producto de daños cerebrales a corto plazo. Sin embargo, sí se es sometido a una exposición muy prolongada; el sujeto de pruebas puede quedar atrapado dentro de los mismos sucesos de su antepasado, repitiéndolos una y otra vez como en un ciclo sin fin y hasta el final de todos los tiempos. Es por ello, es por esa razón por la cual necesitamos de su sangre para perfeccionar la técnica. Al mezclar su sangre con el extractor de almas, se creará una conexión mucho más profunda con el huésped. Tras hacerlo, este artefacto que sostengo entre mis manos se hará cargo del resto. Esto que parece ser una bola mágica de cristal irónicamente no tiene nada que ver con la magia. No obstante, su función está muy por encima de todo lo mágico. Gracias a este objeto, puedo adéntrame en los pensamientos actuales de la persona a la que yo elija y verlos tan claros como en una pantalla de televisión de tres dimensiones. Suena bastante irreal, pero como usted puede ver en las imágenes que están ocurriendo ahora mismo en su interior; nada es imposible de lograr. Al combinar el extractor de almas con el uso de este artefacto, podremos ver una clara visión de los recuerdos oprimidos de aquellos que precedieron a esa persona, ya que al estar haciendo uso del cien por ciento del cerebro podemos tener acceso a todos ellos de manera libre mientras que el huésped se encargará de revivirlos aun en contra de su voluntad. ¿Acaso piensa que todo esto que vivió hace apenas unos cuantos minutos fue solo el producto de una simple y un poco perversa pesadilla? Si eso es lo que usted cree, lamento corregirlo. Ya que todo lo que vivió no fue un sueño en lo absoluto, sino un vago recuerdo perdido dentro de los laberintos que representan su mente.

—¿Un recuerdo...? ¿Ósea que todo lo que viví fue un recuerdo de una vida pasada...? —Arnold permaneció estupefacto—. Eso significa que... Itzamara realmente esta...

—¡Le sugiero de corazón que no se me adelante a los hechos! Ya que aún le falta por aprender muchas cosas y nosotros debemos descubrir muchas otras más.

—¡No entiendo nada...! —Exclamó Arnold al borde de la locura—. ¡Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido!

—¡No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso aun! Pero si gusta se lo puedo explicar todo de otro modo aun más simple. Todos nosotros como individuos y humanos sin excepción conservamos dentro de nuestro cerebro una gigantesca porción de las memorias y las llamadas "_estructuras genéticas existenciales"_ de las cuales ya hemos formado parte a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad. ¿Usted nunca ha escuchado hablar a otras personas que afirman haber soñado con viajar hacia otros lugares donde nunca han estado antes durante su vida? ¿O ser otra persona muy diferente a la que son actualmente? Probablemente sí, inclusive usted mismo pudo haber tenido esas experiencias en el pasado. Resulta que al soñar, el cerebro está atravesando por una fase que se le conoce como REM, durante dicha fase el cerebro se encuentra semi activo ya que el cuerpo sufre de una relajación casi perpetua que durará varias horas. Por ende, al tener una actividad muy limitada; el cerebro llega a tener ciertos fallos en su sistema biológico genético y con cierta frecuencia suele dejar abiertas varias de sus puertas mentales supuestamente restringidas donde los recuerdos de vidas pasadas llegan a interferir con los sueños del individuo durante la fase REM. Para su desgracia, muy pronto descubrirá que a lo que llamamos vida no es más que un rustico sistema de reciclaje que se encarga de almacenar los datos de las estructuras existenciales de todos y cada uno de los seres humanos desde que los primeros de ellos pisaron por primera vez el planeta tierra, como si estos no fueran más que simple y llana información almacenada dentro del disco duro de una computadora. Debe entender que el crear una estructura existencial totalmente nueva y diferente al resto lleva demasiado tiempo. Por lo tanto, este mecanismo enteramente biológico elige la estructura o el alma de un individuo que anteriormente ya había cumplido con su ciclo de vida durante ese tiempo y la coloca dentro de uno más actual, dependiendo de los la cantidad de años o de siglos que hayan transcurrido desde su última aparición en este mundo. Como una información adicional, cabe destacar que cada uno de todos los seres humanos que actualmente viven y conviven entre sí dentro de este planeta ya han estado en él por lo menos unas quinientas mil veces si hacemos un cálculo relativamente aproximado. Por lo que no es raro encontrarse nuevamente con personas con las cuales ya has convivido anteriormente en el pasado. Toda la historia se repite como un circulo sin fin.

—¡Eso no es cierto...! ¡Es imposible que algo como lo que me cuentas pueda ser cierto...! —El chico gruñó.

—¡Yo jamás dije en ningún momento, que todo lo que saldría de mi boca sería algo fácil de comprender o asimilar, joven Arnold! ¿O sí? Usted debe de comprender que nada es imposible de lograr con las herramientas adecuadas. De lo contrario, ¿Cómo explicaría entonces que los demás chicos con los que compartió esas vivencias en el pasado son prácticamente idénticos a los que coexisten con usted en la actualidad? Todos ellos también han cumplido con este doloroso ciclo de la vida del cual casi todos en este planeta han formado parte salvo algunos pocos privilegiados, como lo soy yo o como lo es mi maestro. Sin embargo, esa ya es otra historia y creo que me estoy desviando mucho del punto central de la historia. Por ahora, usted solo debe conocer la razón por la cual estamos aquí.

—Nunca en toda mi vida había escuchado semejante cantidad de estupideces puestas juntas. Pero por ahora fingiré creerte todo lo que me has dicho y seguiré tu juego. Ahora quiero que me respondas... ¿Porque si cada ser humano en este planeta ha vivido más de quinientas mil vidas están tan interesados en conocer las mías? ¿Qué es lo que las hacen tan diferentes al resto?

—Eso es fácil de responder mi estimado muchacho, ese precisamente es el motivo por el cual hemos venido aquí desde las interminables selvas de San Lorenzo.

—¿San Lorenzo...? ¿Acaso dijiste San Lorenzo...? —Arnold sintió como su pequeño mundo se obscurecía ante sus ojos.

—¡Exactamente! —Afirmó—. Pasa y resulta que de entre todas las millones de vidas que han existido desde el inicio de la humanidad; la que usted vivió hace aproximadamente unos quinientos años atrás es la más importante y trascendental que jamás haya habido desde que el hombre comenzó a caminar con la ayuda de sus dos piernas. Quiera aceptarlo o no, la vida que usted erigió en aquel tiempo tuvo mucho que ver con todos los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar durante la época de la conquista española. En aquél entonces usted era venerado como a un dios por haber sido el primero en cambiar la vida de millones de personas que se convirtieron en sus más fieles seguidores luego de otorgarles un lugar digno en donde poder vivir. Pero eso ahora no tiene la más mínima importancia así que vayamos directamente al grano. Basándonos en las memorias de su vida pasada, dentro de ellas está almacenada la ubicación de cierto lugar al cual mi maestro desea acceder, para así poder alcanzar la posibilidad de reajustar el orden actual tan deficiente por el cual este mundo ha estado tan oprimido a lo largo de toda su historia. Lo único que necesitamos es de un poco de su cooperación.

—¡Yo jamás les ayudaré a alcanzar sus absurdas metas! —Gritó Arnold enfurecido—. ¿Me escuchaste?

—¡No es necesario que haga algo fuera de lo usual, joven Arnold. Nada más que solo permanecer muy quietecito ahí en el lugar donde está ahora. Gracias a este ritual de magia impura que yo mismo he realizado con la poción de la verdad y este artefacto, puedo fácilmente hurgar entre tus recuerdos más remotos. Sin embargo, una vez que haya conseguido lo que deseo, lamento informarle que no lo podremos dejar ir todavía, ya que usted tiene la misión de reunirse con mi maestro en persona. El desea tanto conversar con usted que siempre me está presionando para que haga las cosas un poco más rápido de las que puedo. Él lo está esperando con ansias desde su escondite en las remotas selvas de San Lorenzo. Según la poca información que me proporcionó, el desea conversar con usted acerca de sus padres biológicos.

Arnold pudo sentir en ese mismo instante como su delicado corazón comenzó a quebrantarse como una frágil ventana tras haber sido golpeada fuertemente por una piedra o una pelota de beisbol luego de escuchar algo muy poco alentador acerca de sus padres. Pero de todos modos, muy poco sería el tiempo que Arnold tendría para pensar seriamente sobre las palabras que aquel hombre le había dicho, ya que uno de sus secuaces, para ser más precisos uno de los sujetos que lo habían capturado y siendo este el más bajo y gordo de los dos, irrumpió en el lugar utilizando la puerta principal para entrar y comenzar inmediatamente a lanzar gritos de desesperación hacia el aire aun cuando este tenía las manos y los dos pies bien sujetos por medio de un par de esposas policiales de plástico.

—¡Hay intrusos en el barco! ¡Jefe, hay intrusos dentro del barco!

—¡¿Qué dijiste William?! ¿Intrusos? ¿Y porque demonios los dejaste entrar pedazo de estúpido? ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó con la guardia que monté en el exterior? ¿Se puede saber porque no hicieron nada para evitar que pasaran? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste tu? Se supone que tu eres uno de los encargados de asegurar que nadie interrumpa esta sesión. Es por eso que te puse al mando. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? —El hombre enfurecido se avispó y alertó a sus hombres—. Estén alerta ante cualquier amenaza. Puedo deducir que estos intrusos no pertenecen a la trinidad, ellos son demasiado buenos en lo que hacen y ya hubieran entrado aquí si es que se lo hubieran propuesto desde el inicio.

—¡Los intrusos son un grupo de niños y una mujer de aproximadamente unos veinte años de edad, jefe!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y tan solo para eso me hiciste movilizar a las tropas? —Le gritó sin consideración a lo que el hombre solo pudo agachar la cabeza y disculparse torpemente.

Acto seguido, el hombre que parecía estar a cargo en ese lugar se propuso a sí mismo a tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos por algunos segundos y comenzó a respirar profundamente en repetidas ocasiones, como queriendo sentir el movimiento del aire. Una vez que lo logró, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios carcomidos.

—Es una verdadera casualidad... Que esos intrusos se encuentren casualmente justo sobre nuestras cabezas. —Dijo, terminando sus ejercicios de respiración a la par que un enorme cetro hecho de madera vieja con una serpiente negra tallada en un extremo se materializaba como por arte de magia dentro de su mano.

Arnold abrió los ojos hasta el tope cuando al contemplar como aquello imposible y que solo debería existir en alguna película de hechiceros ahora se había convertido en una mortífera y obscura realidad. Una vez que el sujeto consiguió aquél báculo extraño, este alzó el brazo en todo lo alto y apuntó directamente hacia los ductos superiores que se encontraban en la bodega. Entonces, de la boca de la serpiente tallada salió disparado un prominente resplandor de color negro que fue a impactar en dos de los puntos específicos de los túneles metálicos por donde el aire circulaba para refrescar el sitio. El enorme pedazo de tubería que había quedado en medio de los puntos donde el rayo había impactado fue cortado como la mantequilla y callo súbitamente al suelo muy cerca de donde Arnold se encontraba tras ser desprendido. En ese instante, Arnold observó con horror que dentro de ese túnel de metal y hierro retorcido se encontraban tres personas que él conocía a la perfección. Sin embargo, poco o nada pudo hacer para salvarlos cuando el misterioso hombre les puso las manos encima.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! ¡Parece que hay un trío de polizones en nuestro recinto muchachos! —Esas palabras fueron las únicas que el malhechor alcanzó a decir justo antes de atrapar entre sus maléficas garras a Helga, a Gerald y a Bridget; la misma chica que les había ayudado a Arnold y a su mejor amigo a conseguir el equipo necesario para infiltrarse en las instalaciones de las empresas futuro hacia solo unos meses atrás. Pero en esta ocasión, ni siquiera ella, ni con el apoyo de su arsenal de última tecnología podría hacer algo al respecto para ayudar a los pobres jóvenes desamparados.

-o-

_***** Cinco Horas Antes *****_

—¡Vamos Phoebe debemos darnos prisa, ya no estamos muy lejos del lugar del encuentro! —Decía Gerald tremendamente agitado, mientras hablaba y corría a toda velocidad estando lado a lado con la chica de ascendencia japonesa la cual daba la pinta de no encontrarse en un mejor estado que el de él.

—¡Sí...! Según recuerdo, Slausen´s está justo al doblar a la derecha en la siguiente esquina. —Indicó la chica— ¡No hay más tiempo que perder!

La desenfrenada carrera ya se había prolongado por más de quince minutos y ahora por fin estaba ya a punto de llegar a su final. Gerald y Phoebe apresuraban sus pasos desesperadamente para saber más detalles acerca de la horrenda noticia que les había llegado como un fuerte golpe a sus oídos por parte de su compañera y la también mejor amiga de la chica con anteojos. Sus palabras habían sido más que claras, pero a su vez tan difíciles de creer como la posibilidad de una invasión alienígena; Arnold había sido secuestrado siendo blanco de un par de sujetos extraños. Después de la llamada telefónica, Helga le indicó a su mejor amiga que se reuniera con ella frente a la fuente de sodas precisamente desde donde había hecho el pertinente aviso. De paso, Helga también le pidió que arrastrara a Gerald junto con ella si es que aun se encontraba en las cercanías de su casa. Pero no solo porque Arnold se trataba de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, sino porque el tener a otro chico junto a ellas les podría facilitar mucho la búsqueda impertérrita del joven rubio con cabeza de balón. Después de todo, realizando la equivalencia teórica; tres cerebros piensan mucho mejor que dos. Acto seguido, los dos muchachos doblaron la esquina antes señalada y pudieron contemplar gustosos al final de la calle a Helga recargada sobre la pared del establecimiento con los brazos cruzados y un pie alzado y apoyado en el muro exterior del mismo, la cual permanecía muy pensativa, dudosa pero aparentemente tranquila. Aunque al mismo tiempo; su rostro reflejaba una sensación de temor apabullante y atroz. Una expresión de desasosiego nunca antes vista en ella.

—¡Helga...! ¡Helga...! —Gritó Phoebe al acercarse a la rubia—. ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Lamentamos mucho el retraso...!

—¡Vaya! ¡Ya iba siendo la hora para que ustedes dos se aparecieran por estos lares! Hace más de media hora que los cité a ambos en este lugar. ¿Se puede saber en dónde diablos se metieron? —Preguntó Helga, abandonando su cómoda posición y encarando a los dos chicos con su típico acento de niña mandona y prepotente—. ¡Ya estaba a punto de comenzar a sentirme vieja! ¿Porque demonios tardaron tanto?

—¡La culpa fue únicamente mía! —Gerald confesó—. Pensé que conocía un atajo para llegar aun más rápido, pero veo que me equivoque. Lo siento mucho...

—¡Como siempre Geraldo salvando el día, pero a decir verdad no estoy sorprendida!

—¡Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera! No tienes que comportarte así conmigo, Pataki. —Le respondió con hostilidad para después gruñirle y enseñarle los dientes.

—¡Sí como tu digas...! —Lo ignoró sin más—. Ahora vayamos de una buena vez a lo que en verdad nos importa aquí en vez de estar discutiendo como niños bobos de preescolar. Tal y como le indique a Phoebe por durante la llamada, Arnold fue secuestrado por dos sujetos peligrosos. Yo misma lo vi todo.

Gerald y Phoebe pegaron un brinco hacia atrás por el asombro a la par que una fuerza extraña estrujaba el corazón de ambos.

—¿Y tienes idea de quiénes fueron los que lo hicieron? —Gerald preguntó de manera arbitraria.

—¡Perdóname Geraldo! Pero desafortunadamente no hubo el suficiente tiempo para realizar presentaciones vacías ni mucho menos para pedirles amablemente un número de celular y así poder invitarlos en alguna ocasión a una rica, agradable y apetitosa cena familiar para celebrar el día de acción de gracias. —Contestó con sarcasmo—. ¡Obviamente no sé quiénes demonios fueron los culpables! ¡No me preguntes esa clase de estupideces, cabeza de cepillo!

—¡No creas que no comprendí tu sarcasmo perfectamente, Pataki! A lo que me refiero es a que si pudiste ver cómo eran físicamente esos sujetos o con que ropas se encontraban vestidos o cómo fue que sucedieron paso a paso los hechos.

—¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que lo hicieras, Gerald. Porque si no creo que ya hubieras entrado en mi lista personal de los chicos más ilusos y bobos que he conocido en mi vida! Pero regresando a tu pregunta ya sin señales de sarcasmo; de manera lamentable pude ver muy poco. Para cuando quise reaccionar, el sujeto que se lo llevó actuó de una manera increíblemente veloz. Se notaba a leguas que ya tenía mucha experiencia en ese campo. Además, el sujeto en sí tenía el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas! Y por si eso fuera poco, también alcance a mirar que un segundo maleante se encontraba dentro del vehículo, pero debido a que la camioneta tenía los vidrios polarizados jamás pude ver cómo era exactamente. De lo único que me di cuenta es que era extremadamente obeso.

—¿Y ya trataste de llamar a la policía, Helga? —Phoebe preguntó aun angustiada.

—¡Sí! Pero esa estúpida máquina automática que te contesta sirve de muy poca ayuda. ¿Porque no simplemente pueden hacer bien su trabajo como es debido y se molestan en contestar por ellos mismos? ¡Es increíblemente desesperante tratar de hablar con alguien que no puede pensar por sí mismo! Así que no tuve otra opción que llamarte, Phoebe. No puedo realizar esto yo sola.

—¡No te preocupes, Helga! Nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos para averiguar a donde se llevaron al pobre de Arnold... Por cierto Helga, ¿Pudiste observar cómo era esa camioneta?

—¡Sí! Al no haber sido capaz de ver cómo eran esos dos malvivientes, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de memorizar las características de la camioneta que les ayudó a escapar. Y ya que ustedes se tardaron tanto en aparecer, inclusive me dio el tiempo suficiente para realizar un dibujo al respecto que tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

Helga se descolgó la mochila de sus hombros y del interior sacó una libreta pequeña para mostrarle a sus dos compañeros la ilustración que había realizado del vehículo que se usó para llevarse al joven con cabeza de balón, así como el logotipo que tenía a un costado y los números en la matricula. Cosas que podrían ayudar a localizar más pistas valiosas para continuar con la investigación.

—¡Aquí lo tienen! —Exclamó, poniendo el dibujo frente a las narices de ambos—. La camioneta donde se lo llevaron parece que es utilizada para propósitos de carga y transporte de este lugar. Según el logo que tiene en un costado parece pertenecer a la "_Distribuidora Marinera Santiago"_ ¿Alguno de ustedes reconoce el logotipo o al menos tiene la noción de saber donde se encuentra ese lugar?

—¡No! ¡La verdad es que no, Helga! —Contestó Phoebe, mirando perpleja el dibujo del logotipo cuyos trazos compilaban casi perfectamente la forma de un pescado sonriente, fumando una pipa de madera y sentado sobre el anzuelo de una caña para pescar—. A decir verdad jamás lo había visto en mi vida, tampoco creo haber escuchado de él en el pasado. ¿Qué opinas tu, Gerald?

—¡Un momento...! —Gerald se adelantó y contempló el dibujo por un largo rato hasta que finalmente habló con un tono de voz que reflejaba sorpresa—. Distribuidora Marinera Santiago... ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese es el lugar donde actualmente trabaja mi hermano mayor!

—¿Te refieres a Jamie O? —Phoebe preguntó. —¿Crees que él pueda ayudarnos en la búsqueda?

—¿Te refieres a ese brabucón que parece tener más músculos que cerebro y que tiene la deshonra de pertenecer a tu misma familia? —Helga preguntó casi lo mismo que Phoebe pero sin tentarse el corazón en ningún momento.

—¡Sí! ¡Así es! Según tengo entendido, lleva trabajando ahí por apenas un par de semanas, pero de lo que no estoy totalmente seguro es que si estará totalmente dispuesto a querer ayudarnos. Ustedes dos ya saben a la perfección cómo es el. Normalmente no le hace favores a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí.

—¡Descuida, Geraldo! Tengo la total certeza de que esta vez se animará a contarnos todo lo que sabe y con todo el gusto del mundo. No me importa si se trata de tu hermanito mayor, ya que al ser una situación de emergencia yo misma me encargaré de amedrentarlo un poco para que coopere con nosotros si es que llega a ser necesario. —Helga apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Helga...! —Gerald murmuró—. Puedo notar que en verdad estas bastante preocupada por Arnold, inclusive mucho más de lo que Phoebe y yo estamos. ¿Puedo preguntarte el porqué? ¿Que acaso no lo odias con toda el alma?

Gerald había puesto a Helga completamente en jaque con esa pregunta tan indiscreta. Debido a esto, la muchacha rubia tardó un poco en responder ya que pudo sentir el preciso instante cuando la sangre de todo su cuerpo se congeló por completo. Tras recuperar un poco la cordura y el aliento, la niña finalmente se atrevió a hablar a pesar de que tartamudeaba casi cada frase compuesta que salía de su boca.

—¿P...? ¿Porque m...? ¿Porque me preguntas ese tipo de cosas en un momento tan crucial como este cabeza de cepillo?

—Bueno solo decía que se me hacía realmente extraño que de repente muestres tanto interés en Arnold. Eso es todo, no tienes porque alterarte con una pregunta como esa.

—¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Obviamente estoy demostrando cierto interés en el! ¡A pesar de que lo odio con todo mi corazón yo no soy una persona tan desalmada como tú lo piensas! Tanto él como yo somos seres humanos. Es normal que me preocupe por él. Además, que si algo le ocurre no tendría a nadie para estar molestándolo. No puedo arriesgarme a perderlo. —Declaró finalmente para desviar su rostro de la mirada de Gerald.

—¡Lo que tu digas, Helga! —Dijo Gerald, para después sonreír divertido hacia Phoebe, la cual tenía el mismo gesto que el chico marcado en todo su rostro.

—¡Pero qué demonios estamos esperando aquí parados?! ¿El año nuevo chino? —Helga trató de apresurar aun más las cosas para salir de la embarazosa situación en la que la habían metido—. ¡Gerald necesitamos que nos lleves al lugar donde trabaja tu hermano! ¡Necesitamos sacarle unas cuantas respuestas!

—¡Así es Gerald! No debemos perder más tiempo aquí. —Advirtió Phoebe—. Se me acaba de ocurrir un excelente plan que nos ayudará a saber la posición de ese vehículo, pero para eso es indispensable que tu hermano nos ayude.

—¡De acuerdo! Las llevaré a ese lugar, está un poco retirado pero sé exactamente cómo llegar. ¡Síganme chicas, no se separen de mi! ¡Rayos! No sé exactamente el motivo del porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Helga se volvió a colocar su mochila, pero sin guardar la libreta donde había dibujado el logotipo. Al momento de hacerlo, Gerald comenzó a correr hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la distribuidora marítima donde su hermano mayor laboraba. Helga y Phoebe lo siguieron muy de cerca igualando su velocidad, mientras que por su parte la chica rubia ya respiraba tranquilamente después de haberse librado del mini interrogatorio que podría haber dejado en descubierto los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Arnold. El trió de chicos continuó su alocada carrera con rumbo fijo hacia la puesta de sol.

-o-

El astro rey ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras algunos de los edificios en la lejanía y la fuerza del viento acercaba cada vez más las nubes grises cargadas de lluvia hacia el centro de la ciudad. Mientras que la naturaleza se encargaba de realizar su propio trabajo, una entidad hasta el momento desconocida se preocupaba por hacer el suyo. Ubicado desde lo alto de la azotea de uno de esos edificios; este recóndito ser aguardaba, acechaba y vigilaba oculto en la obscuridad a los tres estudiantes de la 118 que habían partido hacia el lugar anteriormente indicado para tratar de conseguir toda la información posible y dar finalmente con algo que pudiera decirles algo acerca de los misteriosos hombres que habían raptado a su querido amigo con cabeza de balón.

Aquella entidad extraña no se había movido de su sitio desde hacía ya varios minutos. Para ser más exactos, no lo había hecho desde el momento en el que el hurto del chico rubio se había llevado a cabo con toda la alevosía del mundo entero. En cambio, ésta había permanecido sumamente quieta, ausente y dispersa, como una presencia fantasmal dentro de una casa embrujada. Sentada en la teatral solidez del borde de uno de los conjuntos departamentales cercanos al lugar del atraco y con sus pies meciéndose libremente sobre el vacío, la entidad aguardó pacientemente en todo momento a la par que la capa de su atuendo bañado en tintes rojos sangre era suavemente mecida gracias a la aparición de los incesantes vientos polares provenientes del norte.

—Estableciendo un puente de comunicación con el sujeto número seis, aquí al habla el sujeto número siete, nombre clave: _"Alice"_. ¡Responde sujeto número seis! ¿Me copias número seis? ¡Cambio! —Dijo con su voz ronca después de haber sacado un transceptor portátil de largo alcance desde el interior de su túnica y acercárselo a su boca.

—¡Te escucho fuerte y claro número siete! —Pronunció una voz femenina y bastante madura desde el otro lado de la bocina del intercomunicador portátil de baterías—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo nuevo que reportar? ¡Cambio!

—¡Negativo número seis! He estado vigilando todos los movimientos que han realizado los objetivos tal y como me lo ordenaron, pero hay algo que aun no me ha quedado del todo claro desde que comencé con la investigación. ¡Cambio!

—¿Que es lo que te inquieta a estas alturas número siete? ¡Cambio!

—¡Aun no logro entender completamente porque no me permitieron salvar a ese chico de esos hombres! Si me lo hubieran permitido lo hubiera logrado sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. ¿Puedo preguntar porque me detuvieron en el último momento y en cambio me pusieron a vigilar a esos otros tres niños que parecen ser sus amigos? Tanto tu como número cinco saben perfectamente que sujetos como ellos no significan absolutamente nada para mí. ¡Cambio!

—¡No te alteres número siete! No debes desesperarte tan pronto. ¡Debes mantener la concentración! Ese chico se encuentra aun a salvo. Sí es que es quien creemos que es, estoy totalmente segura que no le harán ningún daño, primero deben sacarle todas las respuestas pertinentes que necesitan. ¡Cambio!

—¿Y entonces que pasará? Si mis suposiciones son correctas, ellos tratarán de llevarlo de regreso hasta San Lorenzo para realizar el ritual de transferencia... ¿Cierto? ¡Cambio!

—¡Eso me temo! Pero no debes olvidar que también deben conseguir nuestro propio poder para lograrlo. Ese es el motivo por el cual no podemos actuar sino hasta que estemos completamente seguros de que ese es el chico adecuado al cual buscamos. Cualquier indicio falso podría ser una trampa. ¡Cambio!

El llamado sujeto siete permaneció en silencio.

—¡Escúchame atentamente número siete! Sé a la perfección cómo te sientes, se que estas muy preocupada por él. Después de todo, ese chico es alguien muy importante para ti. ¿No es así? Pero no por eso hay que perder la cabeza. ¡Cambio!

—¡Sí! Tienes toda la razón, admito que estoy muy preocupada por él, número seis. Y aunque he de decir que a pesar de que esta es la primera vez que lo veo, pude sentir claramente esa gran conexión que nos une a ambos a pesar de haber permanecido separados por tanto tiempo. Cuando lo vi por primera vez hace unos momentos antes de ser secuestrado me paralicé por completo. También sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, nunca antes había sentido esto antes durante mi corta vida. Es sumamente curioso, pero aun tengo muy gravada la imagen de su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia luego de verme por medio del reflejo del cristal de esa heladería. Parecía una expresión de horror, pero a decir verdad no puedo culparlo. Con estas ropas y esta falsa estatura sobrehumana hasta yo misma me doy miedo algunas veces. ¡Lo siento mucho por ponerme tan sentimental en un momento como este, número seis! Pero presiento que finalmente hemos encontrado al chico correcto! Su descripción corresponde a la perfección con la que nos dijeron los cuatro sabios al momento de partir de San Lorenzo. Además, de que a diferencia del resto de los chicos que nos hemos topado anteriormente y que también han sido un puñado de fuertes candidatos, es la primera vez que siento este calor tan agradable que recorre cada uno de los rincones de mi pecho. Es algo que no puedo describir solo con simples palabras. Casi tengo la total certeza de que ese chico puede ser Arnold. ¡Cambio!

—¡Sí! Es muy posible que sea él, pero no olvides que debes mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento número siete! Aun no podemos confirmar nada de manera irreverente sino hasta que lo hayamos corroborado por nuestros propios medios! ¡Cambio!

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos? ¡Aunque yo ya sea uno de los siete guardianes se me ha dicho muy poco por parte suya! ¡Lo único que he estado haciendo hasta este momento ha sido vigilar a ese trió de niños. ¡Cambio!

—¡Tranquila siete! Las respuestas a tus preguntas llegarán enseguida, es una promesa. ¡Bien! Es precisamente así como descubriremos si ese es el chico correcto. ¡Cambio!

—¡Aun no logro entenderlo, número cinco! ¡Cambio!

—¡Escúchame con atención número siete! Esos tres chicos comparten una enorme similitud con aquellos que fueron sus amigos más cercanos en el pasado, pero sobre todo esa chica de coletas rubias y una gran ceja negra. Si tuviste la osadía de observarla más de cerca, entonces te pudiste dar cuenta de que esa chica comparte un parecido excepcional con la gran emperatriz Itzamara. Es muy posible que ella también pueda ser su reencarnación. ¡Cambio!

—¡Un momento! ¡La reencarnación de Itzamara! ¿Estás segura de eso? ¡Cambio!

—¡Sí! Recuerda lo que dicen las antiguas escrituras sí ya se te olvidaron, número siete. Aquellos que nacieron para estar unidos; nada, ni el tiempo, ni la muerte misma podrá separarlos jamás. Es por eso por lo que te pedí vigilarlos desde lejos. Sí esa niña rubia es capaz de localizar a ese chico por cualquiera que fuese el método que utilice, entonces la profecía que dictan las escrituras sobre nuestros templos se habrá cumplido al pie de la letra una vez más. Por lo tanto, así es como podremos estar seguros de que ese es el niño que buscamos. Ellos están predestinados a estar juntos pasando a través de las diferentes etapas existenciales y así será hasta el fin de todos los tiempos. ¡Cambio!

—¡Lo sé! ¿Pero si ese no es el chico correcto? ¡Cambio!

—¡Entonces ya no habrá nada extra que podamos hacer por él, debemos estar seguros de que él sea el niño correcto para poder actuar y rescatarlo! ¡Cambio!

—¿Eso significa que lo dejaremos morir si no resulta ser el adecuado? ¡Cambio!

—¡Eso me temo! ¡Cambio!

—¡Eso no me parece nada justo, número seis! —Gritó inconforme a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Escúchame muy bien número siete! Esta es una misión bastante complicada y de muy alto riesgo, por lo que no pienso ponerla en peligro solo por tratar de salvar a alguien que no nos servirá para cumplir con las instrucciones que nos dieron antes de venir aquí. Debes apegarte primero a las reglas y normas que nos impusieron los y después acatar todas las órdenes de tus superiores una por una y sin protestar. También debes tener en mente que esta no es una misión cualquiera de liberación de rehenes. Sino de protección y desmantelamiento. Hablo con toda la veracidad del mundo cuando te digo que el futuro de este planeta depende únicamente de nosotros tres. Así que como tu superior, te advierto que si no sigues mis instrucciones al pie de la letra me veré entonces obligada a destituirte como a uno de los siete guardianes sin importar que ese chico represente una parte muy importante de ti y de lo que significa tu obscuro pasado. ¿Te quedaron totalmente claras mis instrucciones número siete? ¡Cambio!

—¡Sí! ¡Me quedó muy claro número seis! ¡Cambio! —Dijo cabizbaja y con voz entrecortada apretando muy fuertemente el comunicador con todos sus dedos.

—¡Excelente! Ahora sigue inmediatamente a esos niños, intuyo que ya comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Mantente cerca e infórmanos de cualquier cosa que descubras ya sea a número cinco o a mí directamente. Sí ellos llegan a localizar al objetivo háznoslo saber para comenzar con el plan de rescate. ¡Cambio y fuera!

A continuación, la entidad conocida solo como _número siete_ guardó el comunicador de onda larga dentro del lugar en donde lo había obtenido cuando la comunicación se vio finalizada para inmediatamente sacar del mismo sitio; un objeto de apariencia peculiar, errática y extraña que se asimilaba a la de un medallón que había sido encontrado en el fondo de una excavación arqueológica, ya que por su simple descripción física se podía intuir que este no pertenecía a la cultura del país donde actualmente se encontraban residiendo.

El objeto en sí, aunque lucía un peculiar aspecto ovalado, lo que más llamaba la atención de este era lo que se localizaba precisamente en el centro. Representando a la pupila de lo que parecía ser el símbolo de un ojo humano, se hallaba mostrando una fluorescencia sin igual en destellos de color verde impresionantemente intensos.

Acto seguido, la misteriosa entidad se puso de pie sobre el borde del risco del edificio y lo alzó lentamente con su mano por arriba de su cabeza para comenzar a moverlo con la ayuda de su muñeca de un lado al otro y en pequeños movimientos circulares. Entonces, una luz cegadora y de color verde esmeralda se materializó justo en el lugar donde esta se encontraba, levantándose y siendo disparada como un cañón hacia arriba y con dirección al cielo semi anaranjado.

Cuando la luz se disipó en su totalidad, la entidad había desaparecido por completo y sin dejar absolutamente ningún rastro visible aparente sobre el lugar, logrando así pasar completamente desapercibida ante los ojos atentos y curiosos de los vecinos de los hogares aledaños al conjunto de departamentos habitacionales donde había permanecido invisible hasta ese preciso momento.

Continuará...

Bueno y así es como termina este capítulo, solo diré que espero de corazón que les haya gustado y que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo el cual vuelvo y repito lo subiré hasta el día **cinco de Diciembre** debido a los motivos antes mencionados en la introducción de este capítulo. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.


	5. Un Poco de Ayuda

Hola a todas, hola a todos.

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y siendo **cinco de diciembre** como lo había acordado aquí está el nuevo capítulo, pero antes de comenzar tengo que decir algunas cosas antes de comenzar de lleno (Prometo que no será una intro muy larga xD... Espero)

Primero que nada les agradezco a las personas que se mostraron solidarias en estos días debido a que sufrí la pérdida de un ser querido y también les agradezco sus mensajes de apoyo, los aprecio mucho :) así como sus respectivos reviews a: **IJBN, The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i, eli gam, renax3023 y a Darkrukia4.**

Muy bien, ahora me gustaría hablar un poco del Fanfic, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, en el capítulo anterior fue cuando empezó la fumadera xD Bueno, no literalmente aunque creo que ver a Arnold rodeado de esa clase de personas le da un enfoque muy diferente a la serie original.

También vimos a Arnold encarar a Lord Voldemort, ok no es Lord Voldemort pero creo que le da un cierto aire, aunque les confieso que cuando me estaba imaginando el diseño de su apariencia en mi cabeza me vino otra imagen totalmente diferente hasta que al fin terminé y me di cuenta que era muy similar, sobre todo por el color de su piel y su relación con las serpientes. Bien, a lo que quiero llegar es que acaban de conocer a uno de los villanos extras que he imaginado para este Fanfic y espero de corazón les guste. Muy en lo personal pienso que hubiera sido un poco seco ver solo a La Sombra actuando por su propia cuenta y sin algunos ayudantes a su servicio y esa es otra cosa que a veces no me agrada en este tipo de películas que en teoría son para niños, en las cuales los villanos parecen no tener la importancia que deberían y son vencidos de una forma relativamente ridícula, puede que la culpa principal de todo sea mi edad y es que al estar ya a punto de cumplir los 24 años ya tengo otra perspectiva del mundo a la que tenía cuando tenía 10 años, es por eso por lo que decidí hacer esta trama más adulta en la cual no me tentare el corazón en hacer sufrir a los protagonistas hasta el punto de querer abandonarlo todo y sucumbir ante el mal.

En segundo lugar, como una advertencia para todos... Con este nuevo capítulo comenzamos con los que son literalmente grandes, y no solo lo digo por unas cuantas páginas de más sino porque son de verdad **ENORMES** (lo pongo en mayúsculas) así que les pido que se tomen su debido tiempo en leerlo con calma para que no se me desesperen. Por cierto, en este capítulo veremos a un personaje que vimos solamente una vez pero que les será de gran ayuda al grupo de amigos de Arnold.

Y bueno, ya para terminar me gustaría también promocionar mi otro Fanfic **"La Desaparición de Helga Pataki"** ya que la trama se desarrolla en el mes de diciembre y como ya estamos en ese mes... pues... ustedes me entenderán xD, ya está completo así que no se preocupen para los que no lo han leído todavía. y ahora sí, ya por último, último D: el próximo capítulo de este Fanfic lo estaré publicando el día **16 de enero del próximo año** (O_O) sí el 16 de enero del próximo año, el motivo es porque quiero tomarme algunas vacaciones, sobre todo para disfrutar las fiestas de fin de año con la familia y para pensar en algunas ideas frescas para los próximos capítulos, les adelanto que no pienso hacerles la maldad como esos otros Fanfics en los que el autor o autora se desaparece y nunca más se vuelve a saber de él o ella solo porque ya no supo como terminar o como seguir con el Fanfic, la historia de este Fanfic ya la tengo completa en mi cabeza hasta su final, ya que yo no empiezo a escribir algo que no sé cómo diablos va a terminar, pero bueno aún falta mucho para el final, pero aun así ya puse la advertencia en todo lo alto, simplemente tengo que pensar en cómo aterrizar bien esas ideas y plasmarlas digitalmente.

Y lo volví a hacer, una intro épicamente larga. ¡Yeah! Disculpen ustedes ahora si ya los dejo con el capítulo esperando de corazón que les guste leerlo como yo en escribirlo. ¡Saludos y les deseo una feliz navidad adelantada y un genial fin de año! n_n/

**¡Oye Arnold!** Es una obra perteneciente a **Nickelodeon, **por lo que todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia; (con la excepción de los creados por el mismo autor del Fanfic) son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Craig Bartlett**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Temporada 1: Metrópoli

Capítulo 5

"Un Poco de Ayuda"

—¿A qué diablos te refieres al decirnos que no puedes ayudarnos zopenco? —Helga gruño e hizo un coraje tremebundo que la obligó a encarar con sobrada agresividad la clase de respuesta rotundamente negativa y muy poco satisfactoria que había recibido.

—¡Tal y como lo estas escuchando niñita tonta! No puedo ayudarlos, en este momento me encuentro muy ocupado como para prestarle atención a un trió de mocosos que buscan a su amiguito de juegos que se perdió. —Jamie O corroboró su decisión, acomodándose su bata blanca de trabajo para luego volver a enfocarse en la montaña de pescados que se encontraban puestos sobre una mesa de trabajo frente a él y así continuar quitándoles cuidadosamente todas las escamas, las espinas, la cabeza y por último cortarlos finamente en trozos iguales con la ayuda de un enorme cuchillo y herramientas especiales—. Así que... ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a jugar con tus muñecas y dejas que los hombres de verdad hagan el trabajo duro y de verdad.

—¡En primer lugar, no se perdió! ¡Lo secuestraron! ¡Escucha primero antes de hablar, pedazo de animal! ¡Y en segundo lugar, dejaría a los hombres de verdad hacer su trabajo en paz si es que hubiera tan siquiera uno aquí cerca para empezar!

—¡¿Que dijiste niña tonta?! —Jamie O dejó de prestarle atención a su trabajo y confrontó a la chica rubia—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme con ese tono de voz?

—¡Lo que oíste pedazo de idiota! —Helga apretó los puños sin dejar de mirarlo con una furia fulminante—. ¡Ahora, atrévete tan siquiera a acercarte un poco hacia mí y juro que te tumbaré esos horribles dientes de mazorca que tienes uno por uno!

El duro enfrentamiento entre Helga y Jamie O era prácticamente inevitable, y así lo hubiera sido de no ser por la oportuna y veloz actuación de Gerald quien logro interponerse entre ambos y tranquilizar los malos humos que se habían originado entre su compañera de clases y su fastidioso hermano mayor. Phoebe en cambio, se mantenía estática y mínimamente preocupada por las engorrosas discusiones que estaban ocurriendo frente a ella, ya que lo que verdaderamente la tenía en ascuas era encontrar rápidamente una mínima pista sobre el lugar donde posiblemente se habían llevado a Arnold. No obstante, a como pintaban las cosas, esa posibilidad parecía cada vez más y más distante. Pero si algo bueno podía sacarse de esta situación; esa era la fortuna de los tres chicos, ya que el supuesto lugar de donde se suponía que provenía la camioneta que había sido utilizada para secuestrar al chico en efecto se encontraba en el lugar donde Gerald les había indicado con anterioridad.

El sitio en sí era monumental, llegando a sorprender a los propios niños y a obligarles a hacerse la pregunta de cómo es que un complejo así se encontraba localizado tan cerca de los suburbios de la ciudad de Hillwood y al mismo tiempo pasar tan desapercibido como para no haberlo notado antes. Dentro de él, cientos de trabajadores jóvenes e inexpertos cumplían las mismas funciones que las que Jamie O tenía asignadas, las cuales consistían solo en preparar, cortar y realizar el empaquetado del pescado fresco que llegaba en cargamentos pesados por medio de camiones de doble remolque a los almacenes para su futura distribución a los supermercados más importantes y concurridos de la ciudad.

Helga, Phoebe y Gerald habían logrado colarse sin ser vistos por el personal interno al interior de las instalaciones de la distribuidora gracias al atrevimiento y a la osadía de la primera chica. Después de conseguirlo, no les fue muy difícil encontrar en una de las decenas de mesas de trabajo instaladas en hileras de cinco sobre un área de tamaño proporcional al de un auditorio pequeño al insoportable hermano del muchacho de tez morena. Sin embargo, el problema real aquí no sería encontrarlo o tratar de ocultarse de manera constante de los malhumorados supervisores que podrían echar a perder la operación entera, sino que el verdadero y más frustrante dilema sería el convencer a Jamie O de soltar toda la información necesaria para encontrar una valiosa pista.

—¡Escúchenme ustedes dos! ¡Será mejor que se tranquilicen, este no es el mejor momento para estar discutiendo! —Advirtió Gerald, colocándose en medio de los dos contrincantes.

—¡Yo no quería discutir, lo que pasa es que tienes a un completo pelmazo como hermano! —Helga continuó con el ataque—. ¿Por qué los hermanos mayores tiene que echarlo siempre todo a perder. Estaríamos mejor sin ellos.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Gritó Jamie O, llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo alrededor de él—. En este momento llamaré a uno de los supervisores para que venga y los saque a patadas de aquí. Tengan en cuenta que un trió de niños bobos como ustedes tienen totalmente denegado el acceso a este lugar.

—¡Por favor Hermano, tienes que ayudarnos! Por más que me duela admitirlo tú eres nuestra única esperanza.

—¡La respuesta es un rotundo, NO! —Finiquitó—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselos para que lo capten? No los ayudaré, el problema que tengan con su amigo con cabeza de balón es un asunto solamente suyo y de nadie más. ¡Así que dejen de estar molestándome! Tengo mucho trabajo y ustedes solo están retrasándome.

Mientras que Gerald trataba de convencer por todos los medios posibles a su hermano, la ira de Helga había llegado a tal extremo que cualquier provocación extra sería suficiente como para desencadenar el apocalipsis, pero eso solo significaría el hecho de ser expulsados y desvanecer la única posibilidad de encontrar una ínfima pista que pudiera decirles a donde se habían llevado al chico dueño de sus suspiros nocturnos. En ese momento, la chica se tranquilizó y estudió paso a paso la maquinaria y los pasos de las tuberías del lugar, descubriendo así que en cada una de las estaciones laborales se hallaba un singular botón grande y de color rojo cercano a su posición. Su curiosidad no tuvo limites y no hesitó en preguntar para que servía.

—¡Bueno! ¿Al menos podrías decirnos para que sirve este botón rojo de aquí?

—¡¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo?! —Jamie O se alteró y detuvo a Helga con el simple uso de su voz al contemplar como la niña estaba a punto de presionarlo—. ¿Estás loca o que te pasa niña tonta? Ese botón es un sofisticado sistema contra incendios. Lo que hace es dispensar sobre las estaciones de trabajo un químico muy poderoso que dispersa el fuego en tan solo unos segundos. El problema con él es que este también afecta a las materias primas como el pescado echándolo a perder. Nosotros solo tenemos permitido usarlo si es que existe un verdadero caso de incendio. ¡Así que por nada del mundo se te ocurra apretarlo! ¿Me oíste?

—¡Entonces, querido Jamie...! ¿Me estás tratando de decir que si lo oprimo, toda la operación actual se vendrá abajo?

—¡Efectivamente! —Corroboró.

Justo en ese momento, Jamie O descubrió muy para su desgracia que había cavado su propia tuba al darle las armas necesarias y la ventaja de su silencio a la chica rubia de una sola ceja. Helga sonrió muy complaciente y llevó su pequeño dedo índice hacia el botón para comenzar a juguetear con él, rascándolo y rodeando sus bordes, haciendo la finta de presionarlo de manera constante.

—Creo que sería una verdadera lástima que todo el trabajo de un solo día se echara a perder por un descuido tuyo. Dime algo mi estimado Jamie, ¿Cuantas pérdidas podrían generarle a esta empresa hablando de términos monetarios?. —Helga alardeó con aires de victoria—. Me gustaría creer que si alguien llega a oprimirlo incluso por accidente, los supervisores pueden identificar rápidamente quien lo hizo por medio de un sistema remoto a computadora que indica el lugar preciso de dónde provino la alerta. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

—¡No! ¡No te equivocas, pero por favor que no se te ocurra presionarlo o seré despedido!

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Qué les parece muchachos? El perro sin dientes ya no se ve tan amenazador. ¿No piensas lo mismo que yo mi querido Jamie? Bueno, ahora que ya estas advertido. Si tratas de hacer aunque sea un solo movimiento en falso no dudaré en presionarlo, te echarán la culpa de todo y como veo que no hay cámaras de seguridad en este lugar jamás podrán corroborar que una niña como yo fue la verdadera culpable. Por lo tanto serás despedido por tu incompetencia y falta de responsabilidad. Así que ahora te pregunto de nuevo. ¿Vas a ayudarnos a obtener la información que deseamos? ¿Sí o no?

Jamie O se vio finalmente puesto contra las cuerdas y decidió aceptar finalmente la petición de la chica de muy mala gana, pero no sin antes soltar un par de gruñidos.

—¡Esta bien! Les ayudaré en su búsqueda aunque no sé exactamente como podré hacerlo.

—No te preocupes mi querido Jamie, lo único que necesitamos conseguir de este lugar y de ti es cierta información acerca de los vehículos que se usan aquí para transportar la mercancía afuera de este lugar. Hasta un inútil como tu puede hacerlo sin complicarse tanto la vida.

—¡Vaya! ¡Quién lo diría! —Dijo Gerald en voz baja dirigiéndose hacia Phoebe.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —La chica de anteojos preguntó sin cuidado.

—Me refiero a la forma en la que Helga está haciendo las cosas. En toda mi vida jamás creí verla tan enfocada por conseguir algo, creo que retiraré algunas de las palabras que le dije hoy al salir de la escuela. Puedo ver que si tiene un corazón después de todo, se nota que está muy preocupada por Arnold, aunque lo odie en el fondo. Pienso que solo busca rescatarlo para seguir molestándolo en la escuela. Bueno, eso da igual. Pero el hecho es que aún seguiré considerándola como a un monstruo y solo por haber sometido de esa forma a mi rudo hermano. No cualquiera podría hacerlo. Se necesitan más que solo agallas.

—¡Te sorprenderías de lo que Helga es capaz de lograr cuando realmente se propone una meta fija! —Declaró la niña con una sonrisa, mirando la pintoresca escena de un Jamie O derrotado y caído ante los pies de Helga.

Luego de la pequeña y dulce victoria obtenida por parte de los chicos, Phoebe puso en marcha su propio plan y le pidió amablemente a Jamie O que los condujera directamente hasta la sala especializada en el monitoreo remoto propio de las instalaciones. Sin embargo, lo primero que debían hacer era deshacerse de una sola molestia más, ya que aunque Jamie O era un miembro de la fuerza de trabajo de la compañía, este no tenía un acceso completo a todas las áreas del inmueble por ser relativamente nuevo, sobre todo a las de máxima seguridad y por lo tanto, al ser supuestamente un área de alto impacto, aun quedaban algunos obstáculos en el camino que aunque no significaban una amenaza relativa para la operación, estos si resultaban ser demasiado engorrosos.

—¡Oye Charles! ¡Pss! —Susurró Jamie O, asomándose por el borde de la pequeña puerta que daba paso a la sala de monitoreo remoto, dirigiéndose a su vez hacia un hombre de anchas dimensiones, calvo y con un proporcional y abultado bigote detrás de una computadora.

—¿Que es lo que se te ofrece Jamie? —Le respondió con una cara de pocos amigos—. ¡Sabes perfectamente que un trabajador de medio tiempo como tú no tiene los permisos suficientes para estar en esta área de máxima seguridad!

—¡Sí! Eso ya lo sé Charles... No te sulfures, viejo... Yo solo venía a decirte algo que puede interesarte... ¡Quería decirte que...! ¡Que...! —Trató de buscar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para sacar a Charles de ahí. Después de unos momentos de búsqueda, pudo encontrarla. Sin embargo, esta no fue tan buena como lo parecía en un principio—. ¡Que un camión de rosquillas volcó sobre la calle frente a la distribuidora y las están regalando a los primeros que pasen por ahí! ¡Como se que te gustan mucho yo pensé que podría interesarte!

—¿Rosquillas? —El hombre obeso saltó de su asiento inmediatamente después de que sus ojos se retro iluminaron como las dos farolas de un automóvil a la mitad de la noche sobre la autopista—. ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Voy para allá!

Charles abandonó su puesto sin importarle nada más y salió corriendo hacia el exterior a través de un pasillo bastante largo que conducía hacia una de las salidas de emergencia. Entre tanto que eso ocurría, Jamie O les hizo una seña a los jóvenes que habían permanecido escondidos dentro de una serie de tres casilleros localizados frente al acceso del área. Al hacerlo, los cuatro salieron de su escondite, entraron y cerraron la puerta antes de que fueran vistos por otro miembro del personal.

—¡Cielos! Ya estaba comenzando a asfixiarme en ese lugar. —Helga se quejó—. ¿Rosquillas...? ¿Enserio...? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir para sacar a ese papanatas de aquí?

—¡Bueno, lo que importa es que funcionó y ya estamos aquí, no sé porque me continuas reclamando! —Dijo Jamie—. De haber sabido desde un principio que querían venir a este lugar creo que mejor hubiera preferido ser acusado por presionar ese botón rojo. Esta es una zona de máxima seguridad y por lo tanto ni siquiera yo debería estar aquí. Si alguien me ve en este lugar seré despedido en menos de lo que canta un gallo, al menos con el otro método podía poner alguna excusa referente a que fue un simple accidente laboral. Ahora les vuelvo q preguntar mocosos... ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo voy a poder ayudarlos a localizar a su amiguito con cabeza de balón?

—¡Ahí es donde tu entras Phoebe! —Helga lanzó al ruedo a su mejor amiga—. Haznos el favor de mencionarle a nuestro nuevo y grandulón amigo cual es ese plan tan maravilloso que se te ocurrió cuando nos dirigíamos hacia acá.

—¡Bien! —Phoebe comenzó a hablar—. Lo único que sabemos hasta ahora es que Arnold fue secuestrado por dos sujetos que utilizaron como medio para escapar una de las camionetas que se usan en este lugar para transportar y distribuir los materiales hacia los supermercados. Dinos Jamie, ¿De casualidad sabes si alguna de sus camionetas fue robada durante los días anteriores? Porque si la respuesta es sí, es muy probable que se trate de la que estamos buscando.

—Bueno... Si mal no recuerdo y mi memoria no me traiciona... —Adoptó una forma de pensador—. Fue precisamente hace un par de semanas cuando nos llegó el reporte del robo de una de ellas ocurrido frente a un supermercado muy cercano a la zona comercial, como a unos veinte minutos de aquí.

Los tres jóvenes se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Lo que más me temía! —Murmuró Gerald, golpeando levemente la palma de su mano izquierda utilizando su puño derecho—. Entonces nuestras suposiciones eran correctas.

—¿Y al menos han tratado o se han preocupado siquiera de rastrearla por ustedes mismos? —Helga lo interrogó.

—¡No lo sé! Yo no soy el que está a cargo de ello. Mi labor en esta compañía no consiste en rastrear vehículos perdidos, ni tampoco robados y mucho menos reportarlos ¡Un momento...! Ahora entiendo a la perfección que es lo que quieres hacer pequeña niña con cuatro ojos. —Jamie señaló a Phoebe.

—¡Sí! Supuestamente, todos los vehículos utilizados para el transporte comercial en la ciudad cuentan con un sistema de vigilancia remota vía satélite y en el caso de los que se usan aquí no deben ser la excepción. Es por eso que estamos aquí, mi plan consiste en usar la central de monitoreo remoto con ayuda de la matricula que Helga alcanzó a dibujar y así tal vez dar con la camioneta que se pudo llevar a Arnold. Tan solo espero que esos rufianes no la hayan deshabilitado o de lo contrario nos quedaremos sin más opciones.

—Bueno, tu plan no suena del todo mal. —Replicó Jamie—. Pero el verdadero problema aquí, es que la estación de monitoreo que quieren usar para rastrearla se encuentra averiada desde hace más un mes. Nadie a la fecha sabe exactamente qué es lo que tiene. Es por ello por lo cual no hemos podido dar con ella.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Solo esto nos faltaba! —Helga gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Eso es terrible! —Pronunció Gerald preocupado.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es bastante terrible! ¿Pero es que acaso no han tratado de repararla? —Phoebe preguntó—. Me sorprende que una herramienta que se supone debería ser parte esencial de la operación se encuentre en esas condiciones.

—¡Yo que sé! —Respondió el hermano mayor de Gerald comenzando a perder los estribos—. Se supone que el sujeto al cual engañé hace poco para que pudiéramos entrar y que después vieron salir corriendo de aquí en busca de rosquillas gratis es el ingeniero supuestamente encargado de repararla y operarla. Pero sinceramente... ¿Qué se puede esperar de un sujeto tan incompetente que le da mucha más importancia a las rosquillas gratis que a su propio trabajo?

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Dijo Helga, rodando los ojos y apuntándole con el dedo índice.

—¡Espera un momento Jamie! —Phoebe alzó la voz—. ¿Sí es que consigo repararla, podrías acompañarnos hasta el lugar que indique la localización de la camioneta?

—¿Que disparates estás diciendo? ¿Tu? ¿Acaso una niñita tan pequeña como tu cree que puede reparar una computadora que para únicamente saber utilizarla se necesita de avanzados estudios universitarios en ingeniería mecánica? —Jamie O se burló y rió a riendas sueltas—. En ese caso te deseo mucha suerte pequeña niña cuatro ojos. Créeme cuando te digo que la vas a necesitar. ¡Trato hecho! Si puedes repararla entonces los llevaré hasta el lugar que les indique el radar.

—¡Si mi intuición femenina no me falla y es la correcta, entonces no me tomará mucho tiempo el poder repararla! —Phoebe decretó.

—¡Si claro! ¡Eso tengo que verlo por mi mismo! —Jamie O exclamó de manera burlona y escéptica.

—¡No debiste de haber hecho ese trato, geniecillo! —Gerald se dirigió hacia su hermano—. Acabas de cometer un grave error. Te sorprenderás de las altas capacidades que tiene Phoebe. No por nada ella es la mejor alumna de toda la primaria 118.

—¡Claro, lo que tu digas hermanito...! —Jamie O continuó incrédulo, a la par que su hermano menor se mantenía con toda la confianza del mundo puesta sobre la chica que le movía más que el tapete.

—¡Primero que nada necesito que me indiques cual es la estación a reparar y que me proveas de las herramientas necesarias para realizar el trabajo! Dime, ¿Hay algunas disponibles por aquí? —Phoebe se dirigió hacia Jamie O.

Jamie O repasó el lugar con la mirada, cuyo tamaño no era mucho más grande que el de un salón de clases ordinario pero lleno de todo tipo de aparatos viejos, cableado expuesto e inservible y computadoras que en teoría le ayudaban al encargado a dirigir las operaciones de la distribuidora. Luego de un vistazo rápido, el muchacho grande encontró y señaló una vieja computadora de finales de siglo que se hallaba en una esquina en completo estado de abandono.

—¡Creo que es esa de allá, después de todo es la única que parece estar inoperante! —Señaló Jamie—. Y las herramientas que necesitas las podrás encontrar en el estante que está justo al lado. Tienes todo un arsenal a tu disposición. Así que no quiero que utilices el pretexto de no contar con buen material si llegas a fallar.

—¡Gracias Jamie! Ahora, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—¿Qué dices? —Se sorprendió—. ¿Después de amenazar mi trabajo y traerme hasta aquí en contra de mi voluntad aun esperas que te ayude niñita tonta?

—¡Así es...! —Respondió Phoebe con un gesto que reflejaba una dulzura indescriptible.

—¡De acuerdo! —Jamie aceptó resignado y de mala forma—. Pero debes tener en cuenta que yo no sé nada de computación. Así que no esperes ninguna ayuda de parte mía.

—¡No te preocupes! Lo único que tendrás que hacer será pasarme las herramientas que te vaya pidiendo. Será muy sencillo, yo me encargaré de todo.

Phoebe y Jamie O se dirigieron hacia la maquina descompuesta para comenzar a poner manos a la obra. Por el otro lado, Helga y Gerald habían permanecido en las cercanías de la puerta para vigilarla y así ver cuando alguien se fuera a acercar al lugar. El silencio perpetuo entre ambos niños había prevalecido como dominante. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos comenzarán a tener una charla con tintes reveladores y sumamente incómodos luego de que Gerald notara un comportamiento extraño en la niña rubia.

—¡Helga, no te preocupes! ¡Estoy seguro de que encontraremos a Arnold!

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Geraldo? ¿Crees que estoy angustiada por él? ¡Lo único que hago es cumplir con mi deber como ciudadana honesta y responsable que está atenta de cuidar el bienestar de alguien en común! ¡No confundas las cosas cabeza de cepillo!

—Helga... No tienes por qué ser tan hostil toda la vida... Lo digo enserio, sé que estas inquieta por lo mismo que yo, no tienes porque ocultar más el hecho de que te sientes preocupada. Lo que le pasó al pobre de Arnold no es para menos y ambos queremos ayudarlo.

—¡De acuerdo! Digamos que estoy solo un poco preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a ese cabezón, así que dime de una buena vez que es lo que tratas de decirme.

—¡Lo que trato de decirte es que siento que debo ofrecerte una sincera disculpa!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué una disculpa? —Alzó su única ceja.

—Veras Helga, sé que ni tu ni yo nos hemos llevado bien desde que nos conocemos, así que no sé si podríamos considerarnos amigos o simples compañeros de salón de clases, pero lo que importa ahora es que nos encontramos trabajando juntos en esto para ayudar a nuestro amigo, aunque no sé si pueda categorizar a Arnold dentro de tu círculo de amistades. El punto es que yo siempre creí que tú eras una chica sin corazón alguno. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad tienes sentimientos humanos, el hecho de estar arriesgando tu integridad como Phoebe y yo significa mucho para nosotros y para Arnold también. Me gustaría saber la razón por la cual lo molestas tanto, aunque sé de antemano que nunca me lo dirías. Solo digo que si podemos dar con Arnold tal vez sea la oportunidad perfecta para limpiar tu mal historial y ser una chica que lo comprenda y lo ayude en los momentos de mayor necesidad. En pocas palabras; una amiga. Sé que hasta tú tienes remedio Helga. No me lo tomes a mal, ya que solo es un simple consejo, solo quiero decirte que después de esta amarga experiencia Arnold no te seguirá viendo con los malos ojos de siempre. Si yo ya deje de hacerlo, entonces él lo hará aun con mayor razón. Por ahora solo me queda agradecerte de corazón por estarnos apoyando a Phoebe y a mí. Después de todo, si no fuera por ti, ni Phoebe ni yo nos hubiéramos enterado de la situación de Arnold.

—¡Sí como sea, lo tendré en mente! —Helga contestó de manera seca y despreocupada—. Tal y como dije antes, solo estaba cumpliendo mi deber como ciudadana.

—¡Lo que tu digas, Helga! —Exclamó su típica frase cada vez que se dirigía hacia la chica, pero esta vez con un semblante de bromista, puesto que sabía en el fondo de su ser que Helga no se encontraba hablando enserio, solo que debido a su naturaleza única y orgullosa a la chica le costaba un poco de trabajo poder aceptarlo abiertamente—. ¡Bien ahora iré con Phoebe para ver si no se le ofrece algo! ¿Me harías favor de vigilar la puerta por unos momentos?

—¡Sí! ¡Está bien! Espero que no te pierdas durante el camino.

Gerald se movió de su posición y dejo sola a la chica rubia a propósito para que esta pudiera asimilar sus propias palabras, cosa que funcionó. Helga abandonó su gesto malhumorado y comenzó a divagar por su mente las posibilidades nuevas que se le habían abierto como por arte de magia. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, las palabras de Gerald tenían un poco de razón, ya que si podían rescatar a Arnold, este ya no la vería con una expresión de hartazgo, por lo que podría significar una oportunidad única e irrepetible para comenzar a ser como realmente era en su interior y así llegar con el paso del tiempo poco a poco hasta el fondo de su corazón. No obstante, por ahora lo más importante de todo era en descubrir precisamente la ubicación del chico rubio e ir en su rescate, cosa que no tardó en suceder ya que Phoebe había reparado la maquina incluso antes de que Gerald pudiera preguntarles si algo se les ofrecía.

—¡Terminé! —Gritó Phoebe, alzando los brazos al cielo y encendiendo el enorme CPU de la maquina colocado sobre el suelo bajo el escritorio donde se hallaba el monitor de veintiún pulgadas.

—¿Qué cosa...? ¿Pero cómo pudiste repararla si lo único que hice fue pasarte un desarmador de cruz? —Preguntó Jamie O sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

—¡Esa era la única herramienta que necesitaba! —Declaró Phoebe—. El problema que tenía era un tornillo zafado que no habían apretado bien o se había zafado con el uso constante.

—¿Y cómo supiste que ese era el problema? —Preguntó incauto aun sin podérselo creer.

—Bueno, durante su tiempo libre mi padre se dedica a reparar computadoras y hay ocasiones en las que me permite ayudarlo. Por lo que me he dado cuenta, la mayor parte de los casos y problemas de los equipos que le llegan son precisamente porque un tornillo se zafó o estaba mal colocado. Quise probar mi suerte y parece ser que funcionó tal y como yo esperaba.

—¡Increíble! —Dijo Gerald.

—¡Si que tienes habilidad Phoebe! —Confesó Helga acercándose.

—¡Bien Jamie! ¡Como se que eres un chico muy noble ahora deberás cumplir y sin protestar con tu parte correspondiente del trato! Una vez que demos con la localización de la camioneta que se llevó a nuestro buen amigo tendrás que llevarnos hasta ese lugar sin excusas ni pretextos que valgan la pena. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción? —Contestó Jamie O, luego de soltar un bufido de resignación.

—¡Muy bien, Helga! ¡Una vez que haya entrado al sistema buscaremos el vehículo por medio de las placas que también lograste anotar en el dibujo que hiciste.

—¡Como tu digas comandante Phoebe! —Helga exclamó, imitando un saludo militar.

La joven de lentes con sangre asiática pura corriendo por sus venas no demoró ni un solo segundo más y comenzó a acceder al sistema de Geolocalización vía satélite para así dar finalmente con los responsables del atraco. Cuando la niña pudo acceder finalmente al programa luego de varias pantallas de avisos de privacidad, esta le pidió a su mejor amiga que le proporcionara los números correspondientes de la matricula que había logrado a escribir.

—Las placas son: "UBV378". —Dijo Helga, mirando la hoja de su libreta rayada.

Phoebe las introdujo sin pensarlo ni un minuto más dentro de los campos del buscador de la herramienta presionando las teclas apropiadas y los presentes tardaron más en parpadear un par de veces consecutivas que la maquina en arrojar la ubicación exacta de la camioneta de carga por medio de un mapa satelital en dos dimensiones, el cual indicaba que se encontraba localizada al otro lado de la ciudad, siendo más específicos, dentro de la zona de muelles en los que los gigantescos barcos cargueros se encargaban de realizar los embarcos para realizar las exportaciones de recursos y materias primas hacia otros países. Gerald se sorprendió de la ubicación en sí, ya que esta no sería la primera vez que pisaría ese lugar.

—¿La zona de los muelles? —Preguntó Gerald de manera aleatoria alzando las cejas.

—¡Tus palabras sonaron como si ya hubieras estado en ese lugar antes! —Dijo Helga.

—¡De hecho sí! Ya he estado ahí anteriormente, fue en ese preciso lugar donde Arnold y yo pudimos conseguir el equipo necesario para infiltrarnos al edificio de las empresas futuro gracias a esa chica llamada Bridget.

—¿Entonces eso significa que ya sabes la ruta de cómo llegar a ese lugar? —Preguntó Phoebe.

—¡Exactamente! —Confirmó.

—¡Muy Bien...! ¿Que estamos esperando entonces...? —La chica rubia los animó a proseguir—. ¡Andando, muevan esas piernas flacas ahora! ¡Que contamos con muy poco tiempo y hay un cabeza de balón al que debemos salvar!

—¡Aguarden un minuto! —Jamie O los detuvo—. Si tengo que llevarlos hasta allá tendrán que esperar a que mi turno termine porque no pienso abandonar mi estúpido trabajo solo para cumplir con sus caprichos. Así que es aquí donde yo tomo el control de las acciones.

Tal parecía que al trió de amigos no les quedaba de otra que seguir las indicaciones del soso hermano de Gerald. Sin embargo, su suerte comenzó a mejorar cuando el sonido del timbre que indicaba que la jornada laboral finalmente había terminado por el día de hoy se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar.

—¡Bueno... Parece que el tiempo se te ha terminado hermanito! —Dijo Gerald.

—¡Demonios...! —Jamie O se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara—. ¡Esto me saco por dejarme manipular por un trió de mocosos zopencos y brutos...! ¡De acuerdo escuincles! Salgamos de aquí rápido para que suban todos al auto.

Pero muy para su desgracia, no todo sería pan con mantequilla cubierto de azúcar glas, ya que el verdadero encargado del lugar; ese extraño hombrecillo con un gusto majestuoso hacia las rosquillas por fin había vuelto en un estado de cólera luego de corroborar que Jamie o le había jugado una broma.

—Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese chico se arrepentirá por haberme engañado de ese modo tan cruel. No había ningún camión de rosquillas volteado y mucho menos las estaban regalando. A decir verdad las rosquillas jamás han sido transportadas en camiones grandes. No puedo creer que me haya engañado de ese modo. ¿Y por qué mi oficina está cerrada desde adentro? —Murmuró molesto, tratando de abrir la cerradura del área con su propia llave.

—¡Oh dios mío! —Exclamó Jamie O asustado—. ¡Charles ha regresado! Si me encuentra aquí estaré acabado y seré despedido por violar las normas de restricción y seguridad.

Helga dio una mirada veloz por todo lo largo y ancho del lugar y se percató de que había una ventana no muy grande que daba hacia el exterior del conjunto.

—¡Todos síganme, de prisa! —Helga Le indicó al resto—. ¡Saldremos por esa ventana!

—Pero esa ventana está demasiado pequeña. Yo jamás voy a caber si intento salir por ahí. Además no sé si habrá algo afuera para amortiguar mi caída cuando pase al otro lado.

—¡Rayos Jamie O! —Gerald perdió los estribos—. ¿Por qué siempre le tienes que ver el lado negativo a todas las cosas? ¿Quieres conservar tu empleo sí o no?

—¡De acuerdo! Pero yo saldré primero. ¿Me entendieron? Es mi pellejo en que peligra y no el de ustedes.

—¡Está bien...! ¡Está bien...! ¡Solo hazlo rápido antes de que comience a perder la paciencia! —Gritó la niña de coletas rubias.

Jamie O se trepó de un salto al escritorio más cercano para comenzar a escalar hacia la ventana rápidamente sin que nada se interpusiera en su camino, la abrió y trató de salir a toda prisa a través de ella. Sin embargo, lo que más temía sucedió sin más. Debido a la enorme masa corporal del chico, este se quedó atorado a mitad del camino, resultando inútil cualquier intento por sus propios medios de poder zafarse.

—¿Por qué siempre me tengo que topar con lerdos e idiotas cada vez que salgo a la calle o me veo involucrada en asuntos de este tipo? —Dijo Helga, sacando del bolsillo de su vestido rosa una resortera y una canica blanca del tamaño de una uva madura para usarla como proyectil—. Parece ser que tendré que hacer el trabajo sucio yo misma.

—¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué vas a hacer, Helga? —Preguntaron Phoebe y Gerald al mismo tiempo.

—Observen y aprendan chicos, ya que es de este modo como se destapa un inodoro.

Helga preparó el proyectil con blanco fijo hacia el firme trasero de Jamie O, quien aun luchaba desesperado por lograr salir del inmueble. Cuando Helga soltó la canica con la potencia de una bala, el impacto fue tan fuerte que no solo obligó al chico rudo a desatorarse y caer al vacío hacia un contenedor repleto de basura, sino a dejarlo por varias horas doliéndose de esa misma parte del cuerpo. Luego de desatorar al hermano de Gerald, los chicos por fin tenían el paso libre para poder escapar. Helga y Phoebe fueron las siguientes siendo seguidas por Gerald, el cual alcanzó a cruzar por la ventana justo en el preciso momento cuando el hombre encargado estaba entrando al área profundamente decepcionado para inmediatamente preguntarse de manera desconcertada porque la maquina encargada del monitoreo remoto y supuestamente descompuesta se encontraba encendida y funcionando nuevamente.

Tras abandonar el edificio y salir del mugriento contenedor, los cuatro jóvenes corrieron hacia el exterior del lugar y se adentraron en el auto propiedad del señor Johanssen que se encontraba estacionado en un hueco sobre la calle localizada frente a la distribuidora marinera. Gerald y Phoebe se acomodaron en los asientos traseros mientras que Helga y Jamie O en los de en frente. Al abordarlo, lo que primero que se alcanzó a escuchar fue el grito de dolor y agonía de Jamie O debido al fatídico y mortal golpe recibido ya antes mencionado.

—¿Podrías dejar de quejarte de una buena vez? Tampoco te golpee tan fuerte.

—Pequeña lagartija traicionera... —Dio Jamie O, sobándose el trasero con ambas manos y en repetidas ocasiones—. ¡Juro que algún día te daré tu merecido!

—Sí claro, lo que tu digas fortachón. ¡Ahora calla y conduce hasta los muelles! Tenemos que encontrar a esos sujetos y ver qué es lo que han hecho con ese cabezón.

—¡Oye Helga...! —Phoebe se metió de repente en la no tan grata conversación—. ¿Has pensado en lo que haremos una vez que los hayamos localizado? Ten en cuenta que solo somos tres niños de primaria y un adolescente contra toda una pandilla muy bien organizada de delincuentes probablemente armados. Nosotros no somos nada para ellos, deberíamos ir primeramente con la policía.

—A decir verdad nunca he confiado del todo en esos payasos vestidos de azul marino, Phoebe. ¡Pero tal vez tengas razón! En la mayoría de las veces eres tú la que casi siempre tiene toda la razón. Pero lo que haremos primero es ir y verificar por nuestros propios medios si efectivamente Arnoldo se encuentra aprisionado en ese lugar. Sí la información es que tenemos es correcta y hay actividad ilícita que podamos reportar entonces iremos directamente a la estación de policía para pedir ayuda y poner fin a las fechorías de estos individuos.

—¡Por mi está bien! —Dijo Gerald con un tono serio—. ¡No debemos arriesgarnos así como así!

—¡Sí! Me parece que es un buen plan. —Phoebe estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con la propuesta de su mejor amiga, mostrando la misma seriedad que el chico junto a ella.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces pongamos manos a la obra! ¡Andando que no tenemos todo el día! —Helga finalizó, dándole la indicación a Jamie O por medio de un fuerte codazo para que este arrancara el automóvil y se dirigiera hacia la zona de muelles, lugar donde se supone que estaría esperándolos su compañero y amigo rubio o donde podría ser que también los estuviese esperando su perdición absoluta.

-o-

Las seis de la tarde en punto se reflejaban ya en la cara del reloj que Gerald se encontraba portando en la muñeca izquierda, cuando su hermano mayor detuvo el automóvil de su padre frente a la alegórica entrada en forma de arco que daba paso a la abandonada y ya poco transitada zona comercial dentro de los muelles de la ciudad. Un área recreativa y con enfoque hacia el comercio formal que daba el recibimiento a los curiosos ciudadanos con un letrero gigante en el cual se podía leer: "Bienvenidos al centro marítimo comercial de Hillwood" Un titulo bastante largo y cansado de leer si tenemos en cuenta que el propósito del negocio estaba enfocado en los turistas ocasionales. Sin embargo, aunque la idea de atraer turistas sonaba bastante brillante en un principio; esta jamás pudo ser implementada debido a ciertas inconsistencias no tan agradables para los transeúntes, ya que al estar junto a la zona pesquera; los inocentes visitantes tenían la desdicha de convivir con la mayoría de los sucios, gritones y maleducados marineros durante su malaventurada travesía; quienes no se medían en escupir o hacer sus necesidades primordiales al aire libre sin importarles en lo absoluto la integridad de los demás. En consecuencia, el lugar fue abandonado por completo.

Luego de que Jamie O detuviera el vehículo progresivamente, los chicos miraron perplejos el desolado paisaje a su alrededor a través de los sucios cristales del automóvil, encontrándose con un autentico pueblo fantasma cuya calma era aun más atemorizante que la de un cementerio a la media noche.

—¡Última parada! ¡Hemos llegado tal y como se los prometí mocosos! ¡Estamos en la zona comercial de la zona de muelles! —Declaró Jamie O, fingiendo el mismo tono de voz que usaría un conductor de trenes—. ¡Y que ni se les ocurra pedirme que los deje más cerca de la zona oeste! No estoy tan demente como para adentrarme en esa alcantarilla repleta de marineros asquerosos y ratas de dos patas.

—¡Hay algo muy extraño aquí! —Dijo Helga, luego de sentir como algo extraño en el aire hiciera que se sintiera pesado y muy difícil de aspirar por la nariz.

—¡Y que lo digas...! ¡Veo que tu también pudiste notarlo...! —Phoebe respondió al asomarse por las ventanas—. Siento un aire bastante siniestro en este lugar.

—Me alegra saber que no fui el único que lo percibió... —Gerald se integró a la plática después de permanecer casi todo el trayecto con la boca cerrada.

—Si quieren saber mi opinión, yo pienso que los tres están exagerando demasiado las cosas. —Dijo el más grande de ellos, reclinando su espalda en el asiento del conductor del automóvil.

Tanto Helga, como Gerald y Phoebe ignoraron completamente las palabras de Jaime O y todos descendieron del vehículo al mismo tiempo. Los tres se hallaban ahora frente a un conjunto de comercios abandonados. No se observaba actividad licita de ninguna índole por parte de ninguna corporación ya fuese pequeña o grande. En resumen, el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío y sin señales aparentes de vida, provocando en los jóvenes un incomodo escalofrío macabro que les recorrió la espina dorsal de cabo a rabo.

—¿Es normal que todo esté tan callado? —Murmuró Gerald, tratando de soportar el sentimiento de miedo.

—¡Así es, cabeza de cepillo! —Helga afirmó—. Recuerda que este lugar fue abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo. Aunque hay algo que no me agrada para nada.

—Yo jamás había estado aquí antes. Esto más bien parece un pueblo fantasma. —Comentó Phoebe, dando unos pasos hacia adelante para comenzar a explorar el lugar.

—Esta no es la primera vez que he estado en lugares aterradores y misteriosos, pero este en particular no me da una confortable sensación de seguridad. Siento que hay algo más detrás de todo, un aura siniestra que rodea este sitio... Algo siniestro y desconocido.

—¡No exageres Geraldo! —Exclamó Helga—. Esta no es otra de tus tontas historias urbanas.

—Pero Helga, tú misma lo dijiste. Dijiste que había algo extraño en este lugar. Al llegar pude sentir como algo estrujaba mi pecho, como si tuviera la llanta de un automóvil encima. No lo sé... Jamás me había sentido así en mi vida. ¿Tú qué opinas hermano? ¿Hermano...?

En ese momento, el absoluto silencio provocado por las inexistentes palabras de Jamie O en las cercanías preocuparon muy seriamente al chico de tez morena y en menor medida a sus dos acompañantes cuando en vez de escuchar una frase aleatoria, chocante y poco optimista por parte del chico grandulón; estos escucharon el rechinido de dos pares de llantas sobre el asfalto. Los tres jóvenes giraron la cabeza al instante, solo para descubrir que Jamie O se encontraba metiendo la reversa del auto del señor Johanssen para huir inmediatamente del lugar, abandonando así al trió de amigos para dejarlos a su propia suerte.

—¡Adiós trío de tontos! —Se burló, asomando la cabeza por la ventana mientras retrocedía con el auto a toda velocidad y daba una pirueta sobre sí mismo para quedar con la punta del auto apuntando hacia la salida.

—¡Jamie O regresa! —Gerald gritó y salió corriendo tras de el—. ¿A dónde vas traidor de pacotilla?

—Mi único trabajo era el de traerlos aquí y ya lo hice, así que ya no les debo nada, ahora soy completamente libre de hacer lo que a mí me plazca. El trato que hice con ustedes nunca decía en ninguna parte que también debía acompañarlos o llevarlos de vuelta a casa sanos y salvos. Así que ahora están por su propia cuenta babosos. ¡Te veo en la casa hermanito, procura irte por la sombra!

—¡Hermano espera! ¡No puedes abandonarnos aquí! ¡Regresa en este preciso momento!

Era totalmente inútil, a pesar de que Gerald corrió tanto como su alma y su condición física se lo tenían permitido; Jamie O ya se había alejado bastante como para hacerlo un blanco alcanzable usando únicamente y de por medio las capacidades físicas humanas. Ahora los chicos no solo estaban en una mayor inferioridad numérica, sino que además el hecho de que tres simples niños estuvieran buscando a los integrantes de una banda de secuestradores resultaba ser algo demasiado descabellado para imaginarse. Era una misión suicida y lunática.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no previne esto? —Se lamentó Gerald después de tirarse de rodillas al piso y darle un golpe al mismo con la ayuda de su puño bien cerrado.

—¡No te preocupes, Gerald! —Phoebe lo alcanzó y trató de animarlo luego de ponerle su propia mano en la espalda del joven—. Estoy casi segura que algo más surgirá.

—¿Saben algo? Para serles totalmente franca, no estoy sorprendida. —Helga los irrumpió, caminando con dirección hacia la pareja y deteniéndose apenas unos centímetros por atrás de ellos—. Ya sabía a la perfección que ese gusano terminaría traicionándonos tarde o temprano, aunque no imagine que lo haría tan pronto. Como sea, creo que estamos mejor sin él. No me lo tomes a mal Gerald, pero tu hermano es demasiado incompetente e increíblemente estúpido, por lo que hubiera puesto en riesgo la totalidad de la operación.

—¡Sí! Creo que tienes razón, Helga. —El chico se puso de pie—. No se puede confiar en él. Ahora los tres estamos por nuestra propia cuenta, debemos ser aun más cuidadosos y tratar de pasar inadvertidos.

—Al menos me da gusto saber que estamos en la misma sintonía campeón. —Helga le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro—. ¡Andando! No perdamos más el tiempo.

El trío de amigos comenzó a avanzar de manera cautelosa a través de las interminables hileras de comercios cuya fachada indicaba que en efecto ningún mantenimiento se había llevado a cabo luego de que la zona entera quedara en la completa ruina. Conforme avanzaban y se acercaban cada vez más y más al borde del océano; el suelo de concreto paso a convertirse en una fila innumerable de tablas puestas una después de la otra y la presencia de gaviotas se hacía más frecuente. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que ese presentimiento que les indicaba que había algo observándolos se hacía cada vez más denso.

—¿En verdad creen que ese bruto de Arnoldo pueda estar por aquí? —Preguntó Helga, mostrándose escéptica.

—Pues... Eso fue lo que nos indicó la computadora de la empresa marinera o ya lo olvidaste. —Phoebe le respondió—. El sistema de vigilancia vía satelital es muy seguro y un noventa y nueve por ciento confiable en la mayoría de los casos. Estoy segura de que debe estar por aquí en alguna parte.

—Tus palabras no me tranquilizan, Phoebe.

El par de niñas calló y continuó junto con su amigo el desvalido y ciego camino a través de lo que parecían los corredores del mismísimo infierno sobre la tierra. Luego de unos minutos más de una pesada caminata tras atravesar de cabo a rabo la zona comercial; estos llegaron finalmente hasta uno de los cientos de muelles colocados secuencialmente para el arribo de las embarcaciones. Los chicos se animaron a atravesarlo y al llegar al extremo, Helga tomó entre los dedos de su mano derecha una pequeña piedra que encontró muy cerca de sus zapatillas blancas para arrojarla con fuerza y cierta rabia hacia el mar parcialmente cubierto por una ligera capa de niebla casi imperceptible.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó la joven de una sola ceja—. No sé que más hacer.

—¡No lo sé! Yo tampoco sé que hacer ahora. —Gerald le respondió—. Aunque opino que hay que continuar explorando el lugar, pero hay que tener el doble de cuidado que ya esta anocheciendo y la zona oeste de los muelles no es el mejor lugar para que tres niños de primaria como nosotros se paseen solos buscando delincuentes.

En ese instante, al encontrarse casi ahogados dentro de un mar de inquietantes dudas y sin muchas opciones viables; Phoebe giró la cabeza hacia su costado derecho por pura inercia y pudo contemplar por accidente y a lo lejos las siluetas de un grupo de individuos sentados sobre varias cajas pequeñas de madera alrededor de otra aun más grande, jugando al póker y a sus centenares de derivados. Para cualquier otra persona, esta escena podría resultar ser algo de lo más común. Simples marineros tratando de divertirse un poco después de un largo y duro día de trabajo. No obstante, lo que transformaría completamente esa escena casual y recurrente en una de terror no sería la horrible apariencia de aquellos hombres ni tampoco su aspecto sucio; sino que la diferencia radicaba en que cada uno de ellos portaba sobre la espalda algo alargado y metálico que a simple vista parecía un rifle de asalto de un calibre bastante grueso. A pesar del vuelco en el corazón que Phoebe sintió debido a la sobrada impresión, la chica de anteojos le pudo advertir con tiempo de sobra a sus dos amigos del posible peligro inminente.

—¡Helga! ¡Gerald! ¡Al piso! ¡Escóndanse rápido!

Gerald y Helga reaccionaron sobresaltados ante las alarmantes y temerosas palabras de su ferviente amiga de gafas. En contraparte, estos aun pudieron conservar un poco del uso de la razón y obedecieron si chistar y sin interponer queja alguna; tirándose al piso en el acto y ocultándose junto con Phoebe por detrás de dos barriles metálicos y percudidos que se hallaban colocados en línea recta a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de su posición. Phoebe asomó la cabeza, imitando los movimientos de un suricato para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera visto. Al confirmarlo luego de observarlos continuar con su emocionante partida de póker, la chica de gafas pudo contarles a sus dos amigos y con mayor detalle la escalofriante imagen que habían presenciado sus ojos.

—¡Siento mucho el haberlos asustado de esa forma chicos, pero creo que acabo de ver a un grupo de sujetos armados en esa dirección!

—¿Que dijiste? ¿Armados? —Helga se alarmó.

—¡Sí! Creo que pude ver algo parecido a varias armas largas montadas sobre sus espaldas. ¡Yo que sé...! Puede ser posible que debido al miedo haya visto mal y de más, pero no por eso hay que confiarse.

—¡Espero de todo corazón que no nos hayan visto o de otro modo será nuestro fin! —Dijo la chica rubia.

—¡Descuida! —Replicó Phoebe—. Creo que no lo hicieron, parece que estamos a salvo. Por lo poco que pude ver, todos se encontraban jugando una partida de cartas.

—No sé si tomar esto como una buena o una mala señal. Pero creo que hemos encontrado a los responsables del secuestro de nuestro amigo. Esos sujetos no pueden ser marineros. —Exclamó Gerald, asomándose por un costado del barril para así disimular su extravagante peinado—. Ningún lobo de mar portaría un arma únicamente para jugar cartas. Pero hay algo que me intriga aun más. ¿En donde se supone que está el resto de los trabajadores de este lugar? Se supone que la zona oeste de los muelles tiene la fama de ser el lugar que nunca duerme por ser el único sitio de veinticuatro horas donde se realizan las exportaciones a otros países utilizando la vía marítima. ¿Acaso los habrán aniquilado a todos?

—¡Lo dudo mucho! —Dijo Helga, asomando un poco la cabeza de su escondite para apreciarlos mejor—. Pero podría ser... Aunque hay que tener en cuenta que estamos hablando de cientos de trabajadores que hubieran dado el aviso a los cuerpos de emergencia luego de escuchar el primer disparo o contemplar el primer asesinato. Por lo que es muy poco probable que todos hayan muerto sin que alguien hubiera escapado u opuesto alguna resistencia. Más si todos ellos hubieran sido atacados al mismo tiempo, entonces tendríamos que estar hablando de un mini ejercito de maleantes y desde aquí solo puedo contar a siete sujetos. No cabe la menor duda de que obligatoriamente tiene que haber muchos más de ellos rondando por los alrededores. Cientos más e inclusive miles. Creo que la mejor opción que nos queda ahora es encontrar a esa extraña chica que les ayudó a Arnoldo y a ti a salvar el vecindario de ser demolido hace ya algunos meses. Si dices que se encuentra por aquí, entonces no nos quedará otra elección que encontrarla. Tal vez ella pueda darnos una mejor explicación de que es lo que está ocurriendo en este lugar. Eso claro si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que no le haya ocurrido nada.

—¡Sí...! Tienes razón... —Gerald le dio la razón—. Entonces vallamos a buscarla inmediatamente.

—¡Me parece algo genial! Pero aun queda el pequeñísimo problema de cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí. —Helga le vio el lado pesimista y realista a la situación—. Si cometemos una sola imprudencia esos brutos podrían vernos y todo se acabaría.

—Esto que te voy a decir sonará bastante arriesgado, pero no tenemos otra opción. Helga... ¿Tienes tu resortera a la mano?

—¡Sí! Aquí la tengo. —La chica metió la mano derecha al bolsillo de su vestido y la sacó para ponerla frente a las narices de Gerald—. ¿Y por qué dices que será algo arriesgado? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Geraldo?

—Helga, necesito que lances algo con tu resortera y que impacte de lleno contra algo cercano a la posición de esos sujetos que pueda producir mucho ruido para que los obligue a mirar hacia el lado contrario. Eso creara una distracción para que podamos escapar.

—No sé porque supuse que me pedirías algo así...

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Helga?

—Lamentablemente no nos queda una mejor alternativa así que tendré que hacerlo. ¡Solo deséenme suerte!

Helga se volvió a asomar y solo así pudo tener una mejor perspectiva de la posición exacta de los hombres armados y de los objetos que se encontraban alrededor del entorno. Habían sido pocos los minutos que transcurrieron desde que los jóvenes llegaron hasta el final del muelle y tanto la noche como la niebla arrastrada por el océano ya comenzaban a devorar la zona oeste del puerto marítimo de la ciudad de Hillwood, pero Helga ya comenzaba a sentir como cada uno de los segundos que pasaba en ese lugar se volvían horas y tan largas como la eternidad misma. La chica rubia miró hacia el piso para buscar otra roca similar a la que había arrojado al mar solo minutos antes. Al encontrarla y cargar su resortera con esta para volver a mirar hacia los maleantes, se dio cuenta que los sujetos se encontraban vestidos con el uniforme de una compañía naviera que se dedicaba a las exportaciones. Todos portaban un abrigo largo en color azul que casi les llegaba hasta el suelo, una camisa a rayas en color negro, una camisa verde, pantalones de mezclilla y una boina de marinero sobre la cabeza. A continuación, la niña enfocó su vista y logró captar entre la neblina unas cuantas botellas puestas en hilera sobre otro par de barriles cercanos a la ubicación de los delincuentes. Al mismo tiempo, Helga también pudo corroborar la veracidad de la información que Phoebe les había provisto, ya que en efecto todos se encontraban armados con un poderoso rifle de asalto que portaban con orgullo sobre la espalda. Al saber que prácticamente se encontraba firmando su sentencia de muerte de manera indirecta, Helga dudó por unos segundos al momento de disparar, unas cuantas líneas de sudor cayeron desde su frente y sus piernas flacas comenzaron a temblar de forma desproporcionada. Sin embargo, sí es que quería salvar a su querido chico con cabeza de balón, ella debía aprender a controlar su miedo. Esta era la primera vez que tanto Helga como sus amigos se encontraban en una situación de esta naturaleza y sin dudas, ésta representaba una oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que tan lejos podía llegar con tal de volver a tener cerca al amor de su vida. En ese momento y sin pensarlo por mucho más tiempo del necesario, Helga soltó el fulminante disparo que acabo haciendo añicos la botella y por consiguiente la reacción de los hombres fue la esperada. Justo en el momento en el que Helga había logrado desviar la atención de los siete maleantes debido al ruido de la botella al estallar y luego de que estos se levantaran sobresaltados por el susto recibido; los chicos consiguieron moverse de su ubicación a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la misma dirección por donde habían entrado a la zona comercial hacía solo unos cuantos minutos antes cuando aun eran acompañados de mala manera por el irritable y abusivo hermano mayor de Gerald. Ese lugar donde los comercios colindaban con las bodegas de carga pertenecientes a la zona oeste.

—¡Cielos! ¡No puedo creer que ese plan tan improvisado en verdad haya funcionado! —Gerald exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho para controlar su agitada respiración.

—¡Un momento! —Helga le bajó los humos—. ¿Quieres decir que me hiciste hacer algo tan descabellado que no tenías la menor certeza de que fuese a funcionar?

—¡Helga, debes comprender que no teníamos una mejor opción!

La chica rubia lo miró con sus ojos repletos de odio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esta es la última vez que sigo alguno de tus planes, cabeza de cepillo. Pero dado el caso que se presente algo así de nuevo te sugiero enormemente que tengas más cuidado con esas ideas que tienes en esa cabecita maltrecha tuya o de lo contrario me encargaré de triturar cada una de las células de tu cuerpo con mis propias manos. ¿Me entendiste? —Lo señaló con el dedo—. Pero dejemos de discutir, ahora que ya estamos parcialmente a salvo tienes que llevarnos inmediatamente con esa chica que dijiste que podría ayudarnos a comprender mejor lo que está sucediendo. Sirve que de paso puede proporcionarnos equipo necesario para ayudarnos a rescatar a ese cabezón.

—¡Espera un momento Helga! —Phoebe la detuvo—. ¿Qué paso con el acuerdo que teníamos? Me refiero al de ir con la policía, sabes perfectamente que nosotros tres nunca podremos solos contra todos ellos. Considerando que apenas y pudimos escapar de un pequeño grupo... ¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que volveremos a conseguirlo si nos encontramos con más de ellos en el camino?

—¡Escucha Phoebe, ya es demasiado tarde como para que retrocedamos ahora! Debemos averiguar que está sucediendo aquí y descubrir en donde tienen a Arnold. Por ahora nuestra misión primordial es encontrar a la amiguita de Geraldo para que nos proporcione más información. ¿Qué les podríamos decir a los estúpidos policías si vamos a la estación? ¿Que todos los trabajadores de la zona pesquera desaparecieron así como así? Nos tacharían de locos en un instante, recuerda que nadie toma enserio a los niños porque piensan que solo vivimos en un mundo de fantasía, ponis y caramelos. Pero la realidad es otra, Phoebe. La realidad que afrontamos es mucho más cruda de lo que te imaginas. No tenemos otra opción que salir adelante por nosotros mismos. ¡Así que dejemos de perder más los valiosos segundos y vayamos con esa chica!

—¡Sí...! ¡Entendido, Helga...! —Murmuró Phoebe y agachó la cabeza al sentirse regañada.

El pequeño equipo se movió a una velocidad relámpago a través de los tenebrosos pasillos que había entre cada una de las bodegas y comercios a su alrededor. Gerald era el que encabezaba la hilera por razones más que obviamente morales y caballerosas, Phoebe en el medio por considerarla la más indefensa de los tres y en la retaguardia Helga era la encargada de cerciorarse que nadie los estuviera siguiendo mientras apuntaba con su resortera hacia todas direcciones como si esta fuera parte de un equipo SWAT. El silencio era horriblemente desconcertante, la brisa del mar estaba cargada con una sensación de temor apabullante y poco tranquilizadora, en otras palabras y por poner solo un ejemplo; se sentía como estar dentro del lapso de esos ínfimos e incómodos segundos claves cuando una persona con un monumental pavor a la obscuridad apaga la luz de su habitación y trata de llegar lo más rápido posible hasta la seguridad de su cama para esperar la llegada del amanecer. Pero fue así, con ese peso extra sobre sus hombros, que los tres pudieron llegar a salvo hasta el lugar indicado por la memoria de Gerald.

El lugar en sí no era más que un simple callejón rodeado de inmensas paredes de ladrillo sobre los tres lados y que le pertenecían a otras bodegas vecinas. En el fondo, se podía apreciar una enorme puerta metálica y un gran botón rojo instalado en el costado izquierdo de la misma con un aviso escrito con tinta china que advertía a los visitantes a no presionarlo de una manera muy poco educada y desafiante.

—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Geraldo? —Helga le preguntó entretanto vigilaba la entrada al callejón desde una posición cercana.

—¡Sí! Es aquí. —Confirmó—. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer a pesar de que estuve aquí hace ya algunos meses.

—¡Pues...! ¡Entonces toca la puerta! ¿Qué te está demorando? ¡Solo hazlo antes de que alguien nos descubra!

—Lo siento Helga, pero esa no es la forma correcta para contactar a Bridget. —Rió torpemente y se llevó la mano derecha por detrás de la cabeza—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es presionar ese botón rojo que está junto a la puerta.

—Bueno... ¡Apriétalo entonces...! ¡Date prisa que no tengo todo el día, que me hago vieja!

—A decir verdad, me causa un poco de escalofríos el hecho de presionarlo. Veras Helga... —Su voz comenzó a entrecortarse—. No es tan sencillo como parece, la vez en la que Arnold y yo lo presionamos los dos fuimos...

—¿Por qué siempre me tengo que juntar con sujetos tan cobardes? Aquí lo que necesitamos es un poco de acción premeditada sin pensar en las consecuencias. Así que si tu no piensas hacerlo entonces con mucho gusto lo haré yo. —Dijo, interrumpiendo y apartando a Gerald con un empujón para acercarse con decisión hacia la puerta bloqueada y presionar el susodicho botón.

—¡No! ¡Espera Helga no lo hagas...!

Gerald se había distraído por un momento al pensar de manera inconsciente en el modo por el cual había conocido a Bridget aquél agitado día cuando tenían solo unos minutos para salvar el vecindario, por lo que no pudo prever los movimientos de Helga sino hasta que este sintió el mediano empujón que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros. Justo al momento de reaccionar, la chica de coletas rubias presionó el botón rojo y fue más el tiempo que Gerald se tardó en reaccionar ante el hecho, que el que demoró una gigantesca red puesta sobre el suelo en atraparlos a todos y alzarse junto con ellos por medio de una polea hasta una altura considerable de varios metros sobre el nivel del suelo.

—¡Te dije que esto no era tan sencillo como parecía...! —Gerald se dirigió hacia Helga resignado, tratando de quitarse la zapatilla de Phoebe de la boca.

—¡Y yo que iba a saber! —Helga le respondió molesta—. ¡Tan solo nos hubieras dicho que una estúpida red saldría del suelo y nos atraparía como animales!

—¡Pudo haber sido peor! —Exclamó Phoebe.

—¡Phoebs, te agradecería enormemente que no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo! —Helga le advirtió a su amiga, tratando inútilmente de quitarse el cuerpo de Gerald de encima—. ¡Te recuerdo que en una película cuando alguien dice que las cosas no pueden ser peor, las cosas siempre se ponen peor!

—¡Apoyo la moción! —Gerald comentó.

—¡De acuerdo, no se preocupen ya no lo volveré a decir otra vez! ¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí? ¿Gerald, estás seguro de que podremos contactar a esa chica por estos medios y en nuestras condiciones actuales?

—¡Sin lugar a dudas! —Contestó—. Esto mismo nos sucedió aquella vez en la que Arnold y yo venimos a pedir su ayuda, pero lo que ya me tiene preocupado es que ya tardó bastante en venir a ayudarnos. Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada.

Para su desgracia, Gerald tenía razón. La primera vez que él y su amigo con cabeza de balón habían hecho contacto con Bridget, estos se encontraron con la amable y angelical presencia de la joven ni pasados cinco segundos luego de haber caído en la trampa. Caso contrario a este, en el cual ya habían pasado ya más de cinco minutos y sin conseguir señales de ella. Sin embargo, justo al comenzar a perder las esperanzas; la puerta elevada en el segundo piso y que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos se abrió súbitamente de lado a lado para mostrar un fondo negro y tenebroso. Entonces, en medio de la obscuridad los tres jóvenes pudieron apreciar como un palo de escoba con un gancho de ropa sujeto con cinta adhesiva en la punta se abría paso entre las puertas corredizas para sujetar una parte de la red y jalarla con dirección hacia el interior del inmueble. Al entrar, el grupo completo se sintió como en el fondo del estomago de un animal salvaje de las montañas gracias a la obscuridad tan envolvente. Las puertas se cerraron por medio de un sistema automático y algo en la penumbra cortó la red dejando caer libremente a los tres chicos maltrechos.

—¡AUCH! —Los tres se quejaron al recibir el fuerte impacto contra el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Preguntó Helga, sobándose la cabeza y la espalda.

—¿Quién o qué fue lo que nos jaló hacia adentro? —Phoebe continuó con las preguntas aleatorias, también sobándose la parte baja de su pequeña espalda.

Luego de terminar de hacerse preguntas aleatorias entre ellos; Gerald, Phoebe y Helga quedaron deslumbrados como venados de noche sobre la autopista debido al encender repentino de una intensa luz proveniente de lo que parecía ser una lámpara de mano y que se mantuvo alumbrándolos pero solo hasta que la persona propietaria del luminoso objeto pudo reconocer a cada uno de ellos. A su vez, luego de frotarse los ojos, el trío de amigos descubrieron la identidad de la persona que había encendido esa molesta luz sin previo aviso.

—¡¿Bridget?! —Pronunció Gerald, con una mueca de alegría en su rostro que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Gerald! —Exclamó la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Cielos chicos, me alegra enormemente que pudieran llegar hasta aquí sanos y salvos y sin muchos contratiempos!

—¡Bridget, no sabes el gusto que me da el poder ver que estas a salvo y saber que esos rufianes no te hicieron algo que lamentar! —Gerald corrió hacia la chica para abrazarla. No obstante, este no se dio cuenta de que Phoebe ya le estaba lanzando unos ojos que demostraban una furia asesina incontrolable—. ¡Un segundo! ¿Entonces sabías que íbamos a venir a verte? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¡También me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Gerald, pero debemos guardar silencio niños! —Advirtió la muchacha, llevando su dedo índice a la altura de sus labios—. Perdonen que los haya traído en estas condiciones, pero la situación que afrontamos aquí es demasiado delicada y alguien podría estar escuchándonos. ¡Vengan conmigo adentro y les explicare detalladamente cómo es que sabía que iban a venir! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. A decir verdad, tengo mucha información valiosa que puede serles de gran utilidad.

Los tres niños asintieron con la cabeza y no dijeron nada más por el momento, por lo que no les quedó de otra que seguir a la muchacha a través de un largo corredor que se extendía con total libertad hacia las oficinas y estaciones de trabajo centrales de la corporación comunitaria que ella manejaba desde las sombras y que poca gente conocía. Tras pasar por un par de habitaciones provistas de un equipo de laboratorio muy avanzado, computadoras de última generación y una maquina de golosinas; todos llegaron finalmente a una habitación bañada en un triste todo de gris muy separada del resto y que tenía una pinta casi perfecta de parecer una mini cafetería. Bridget entró e invitó a pasar a sus invitados, ofreciéndoles una silla plegable para sentarse y una fría soda a cada uno de ellos y que ella misma había sacado de una nevera localizada en una esquina en cuanto llegaron.

El grupo de amigos se sentó alrededor de una gran mesa que ocupaba aproximadamente un sesenta por ciento de la habitación para comenzar a sorber sus respectivas sodas con cautela. Acto seguido, Bridget hizo exactamente lo mismo. Tras tomar asiento y darle un par de sorbos a su bebida de sabor naranja para aclararse la garganta; la joven comenzó a hablar con una seriedad muy superior a la de cualquier presidente cuando este se encuentra dando un discurso ante la nación entera por medio de la televisión.

—Antes que nada permítanme felicitarlos niños, son muy contados los chicos de su edad que se atreverían a llegar tan lejos con tal de descubrir la verdad que hay por detrás. Los tres demostraron un gran valor y convicción en todo momento sin perder la calma. ¡Bien hecho! Bueno, ahora pasemos a lo que nos ha traído aquí hoy. La razón por la cual sabía que iban a venir es porque los estuve vigilando en todo momento desde que arribaron a este lugar para luego ser abandonados por ese sin vergüenza del auto. En resumen ustedes siempre estuvieron muy bien resguardados por mí, aunque al parecer gracias a las heroica acciones de Helga no fue necesaria mí intervención para evitar que esos dementes los vieran. ¡Muy buen trabajo, Helga! —Señaló a la rubia—. ¡Esa maniobra con la resortera fue brillante! Tienes una excelente puntería.

—¡No fue nada! —Helga le respondió el halago, sonriendo y resaltando su orgullo.

—¡Oye! Esa fue mi idea en primer lugar. —Gerald le reclamó.

—Será mejor que te mantengas atrás de la línea Johanssen, ya que yo soy la verdadera estrella en esta misión suicida. —La niña rubia se señaló a sí misma para reflejar su alta superioridad e inmediatamente girar y mirar a con atención a Bridget quien trataba de ocultar su ligera risa con la ayuda de su mano—. ¡Y bien Barbie! Ya que al parecer sabes tanto de nosotros al menos me gustaría mucho saber cómo es que conoces mi nombre si nunca te había visto en mi vida ni tú a mí. ¡Espera un momento...! Ahora lo recuerdo, tu eres la chica Gatúbela que se apareció aquel día en el que salvamos al vecindario y nos provino del reproductor de video que necesitábamos para mostrarle la cinta a la alcaldesa.

—¡Así es, Helga! Veo que me recuerdas, pero no debes aterrarte ya que yo conozco los nombres de casi todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esta ciudad.

—¿Todos los nombres? ¡Eso es imposible! —Remarcó Helga, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No lo es cuando tu trabajo consiste en proporcionar la tecnología más avanzada para promover el cuidado y la protección de los habitantes de toda una ciudad entera. —Dejó de hablar un segundo para acomodarse su sedoso cabello largo y lacio color marrón—. Una empresaria como yo siempre debe tomar sus propias precauciones y conocer con antelación a cada una de las personas a las cuales les puede proveer su tecnología en un probable futuro cercano.

—Eso no me suena tan convincente. —Dijo Helga, cruzándose de brazos y reclinando su silla hacia atrás para subir y colocar sus zapatillas lodosas sobre la mesa.

—Te lo demostraré... —Bridget apoyó sus manos en la mesa para formar un puente y colocar su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados—. Tu padre se llama Bob y el es mejor conocido como el rey de los localizadores. Aunque dado su rango no es de sorprenderse que lo conozca, pero puedo afirmarte que tu madre se llama Miriam y tu hermana mayor tiene el nombre de Olga. Además, el nombre de la otra señorita que nos acompaña esta noche y que se ha mantenido extremadamente callada desde que llegaron es Phoebe. ¿O me equivoco?

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es sorprendente, hermana! —Helga alzó su única ceja y sonrió complacida—. No volveré a dudar nuevamente de ti, aunque me resulte un poco perturbador.

—¡Disculpen que las interrumpa a ambas! —Phoebe finalmente rompió su silencio, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y demostrando cierta hostilidad en el tono de su voz—. Pero estamos aquí para hablar de asuntos mucho más importantes que solo unos simples nombres, estamos aquí para hablar de que es lo que ha ocurrido en este lugar. ¿Donde están los trabajadores y por qué hay hombres armados en las cercanías?. ¡Vamos Bridget! ¡Debes de darnos toda la información posible y dejar de perder el tiempo de una buena vez!

—¡Veo que la determinación en tu corazón es la que hace moverte siempre hacia la dirección correcta, Phoebe! Ahora me doy cuenta del porque de muchas cosas. —Bridget observó de reojo a Gerald y sonrió—. De acuerdo, les daré toda la información necesaria. Pero antes que nada debo preguntarles algo. ¿Ustedes están buscando a su amigo rubio con cabeza de balón? ¿No es así?

El grupo completo se quedó helado.

—¡Lo suponía! —Bridget adoptó de nuevo una actitud seria—. Bueno, en ese caso les tengo varias noticias que no serán en lo absoluto agradables de oír. En efecto chicos, su amigo Arnold fue secuestrado y los tipos con los que se toparon hace poco son algunos de los integrantes de la banda criminal de secuestradores más temida de los últimos tiempos. Estoy hablando de la banda de los hermanos Shephard.

—¿La banda de los hermanos Shephard? —Preguntaron los tres chicos al unísono.

—¡Es correcto! Verán... Ustedes aun no habían nacido y es de esperarse que no sepan quienes son ellos, pero los hermanos Shephard son un par de individuos terriblemente peligrosos que con la ayuda de su organizada banda asolaron esta ciudad hace aproximadamente unos veinte años. Estos horribles sujetos se dedicaban a secuestrar y a atormentar a sus víctimas si es que no recibían el dinero que pedían a los familiares por su rescate hasta finalmente asesinarlos. Aunque muchas veces lo llegaron a hacer aun cuando ya habían recibido la fuerte cantidad de dinero que pedían a las familias por sus víctimas. Se decía que en muchas ocasiones las cifras que ellos pedían alcanzaban cantidades exorbitantes, casi millonarias. Tanto así, que en la mayoría de las veces los pobres familiares de las víctimas no podían pagar esa cantidad. Por lo que asesinaban a su pobre víctima sin mostrar ninguna clase de piedad o remordimiento. Pero eso no es todo, además de ser unos sujetos terriblemente sanguinarios; los dos hermanos eran muy astutos y escurridizos. Casi siempre evadían a la policía incluso aun cuando todo parecía indicar lo contrario. Ellos también fueron los lideres y los pioneros de su ramo y en su tiempo llegaron a conformar una de las cinco familias del crimen de Hillwood.

—¿Las cinco familias criminales? —Preguntó Gerald—. Creí que eso solo era un mito.

—Como podrás ver, Gerald. Toda esa mitología que se ha construido en torno a ellos es tan real como tú o como yo. —Suspiró—. Antes de proseguir déjenme contarles algo chicos, algo de mi oscuro pasado. Lo que pasa es que fue precisamente esa banda de maleantes la que me motivó y me impulsó a convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Una vigilante sin reglas ni tampoco ley que solo busca el bienestar de los ciudadanos al proporcionarles la tecnología necesaria para defenderse. No permitiré que nadie más vuelva a sufrir lo mismo que yo.

—¿Lo mismo que tú? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Bridget? —Phoebe no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

—Ellos, los hermanos Shephard. Fueron los responsables de la muerte de mi padre cuando yo apenas tenía cinco años.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron nuevamente con la sangre helada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—En aquel entonces, mi padre era el jefe de la policía de Hillwood y yo era su única hija. Mi padre siempre tuvo la mirada muy puesta sobre la banda de los hermanos Shephard. Pero aunque en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de atraparlos, estos siempre consiguieron burlarlo y escapar nuevamente. Como mi padre se volvió en una constante molestia para ellos; los hermanos Shephard decidieron que era hora de ponerle fin a todo esto para que no se atreviera a meterse de nuevo con una de las cinco familias. Así que no eligieron un mejor plan que atacar su punto más débil. Yo. Ellos me secuestraron y amenazaron con asesinarme cuando yo apenas era una niña pequeña. Aun puedo recordar sus rostros de júbilo cada vez que me decían que jamás iba a volver a ver a mi padre y que lo asesinarían frente a mis propios ojos. Debo confesar que esa visión de ellos aun me atormenta en mis más profundas pesadillas. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido; mi padre no tardó nada en movilizar a toda la fuerza policiaca de la ciudad y tras un duro intercambio de balas en estos mismos muelles; finalmente fui rescatada, pero a un precio muy alto. Aunque mi padre y sus allegados lograron capturar finalmente a los hermanos Shephard y ponerle fin a su organización delictiva luego de desmantelar su banda por completo; las heridas que sufrió a causa de un tercio de balas perforando su pecho terminaron por ponerle punto final a su vida. Desde ese día, mi visión del mundo cambió radicalmente y al crecer me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a permitir que el crimen reinara en esta ciudad. Aunque me apena mucho decir que a estas alturas no he logrado muy buenos resultados.

—Siento mucho la perdida de tu padre, hermana. —Helga le dio su más sentido pésame.

—Yo también lo lamento. —Phoebe realizó la misma acción que Helga y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Todos nosotros lo sentimos. —Dijo Gerald, levantándose de su asiento para caminar hacia Bridget quien aun se notaba claramente la impotencia reflejada en su rostro y así colocar una mano sobre su hombro como señal de que no se encontraba sola.

—No se preocupen niños, no quería hacerlos preocupar con historias de mi pasado que no vienen ni al caso. Así que ahora proseguiré con los hechos más recientes que han ocurrido en este lugar.

Gerald regresó a su asiento.

—Apuesto a que ahora se estarán preguntando cómo es que estoy completamente segura que la banda de los hermanos Shephard fueron los responsables del secuestro de su amigo. ¡Bien! Esto lo sé porque hace apenas unos meses se esparció un rumor como la pólvora de que estos habían escapado de la prisión federal de máxima seguridad en las afueras del condado. Días más tarde todas las suposiciones fueron confirmadas luego de ver la noticia por la televisión, por lo que desde ese momento puse todo mi empeño y mis recursos para tratar de descubrir e identificar su paradero y devolverlos a prisión. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo es que luego de su fuga jamás vi ninguna actividad ilícita semejante a la que ellos practicaban antes de ser capturados durante los siguientes meses. Luego de monitorear la radio de la policía durante semanas enteras sin descanso, al final no pude hallar nada. Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado o como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. Después deduje rápidamente que quizás se habían trasladado a otro condado y continuar con sus fechorías desde ese lugar. No obstante, justo en el preciso momento cuando me disponía a partir en una búsqueda impertérrita sin descanso a través de todos los condados aledaños para dar finalmente dar con su probable ubicación; la noticia de que un chico había desaparecido misteriosamente llegó a mis oídos por medio de un informador anónimo hace aproximadamente un mes. Y fue a partir de ese momento que el número de niños desaparecidos fue en considerable aumento. Pero lo más curioso de este misterio, es que todos ellos sin excepción compartían rasgos muy similares entre ellos. El más destacado: Todos tenían el cabello rubio y una cabeza proporcionalmente más grande que el promedio... Algunos con la forma de un balón de futbol como su amigo Arnold.

Helga apretó la lata de su gaseosa, mientras que el resto ponía una expresión de horror.

—Pero, si tomamos el hecho de que los hermanos Shephard han vuelto para secuestrar niños es suficiente como para preocuparse; lo siguiente que les voy a contar será muy similar a una experiencia cercana a la propia muerte. Porque tal parece que no solo ellos están involucrados en todo esto, sino que también lo están el resto de las cinco familias criminales de todo Hillwood.

—¡Esto es malo! —Exclamó Gerald, golpeando con su puño cerrado el borde de la mesa.

—Hay algo que aun no entiendo. ¿Entonces la banda de los hermanos Shephard aun es considerada como una de las cinco familias? —Helga le cuestionó intrigada.

—¡Sí! Las cinco familias mantienen un solo código de honor y valores que se deben seguir rigurosamente. Incluso si una de ellas es desmantelada como lo paso con los hermanos Shephard, el resto deberá resguardar ese lugar hasta que esta se recupere por completo sin importar el tiempo que le tome a dicha banda levantarse de nuevo. Es ese motivo por el cual no hubo señales de secuestros registrados en los últimos veinticinco años sino hasta ahora. Solo como información adicional, cada una de las cinco familias está dedicada a explotar un solo ramo criminal a la vez con el fin de no generar conflictos entre ellos. La banda de los hermanos Shephard eran los encargados de cometer las privaciones en contra de la libertad a cambio de fuertes cantidades de dinero para financiar sus operaciones, mientras que las demás se ocupan de otros rubros como el juego ilegal, el chantaje, la extorción y la producción y distribución de drogas. ¡Ahora! Hace solo un par de minutos les dije que al parecer las cinco familias estaban involucradas en esto, pues dado a los hechos recientes no cabe duda de que lo están, pero no de la forma casual como normalmente lo harían. La unión de las cinco familias en un solo punto del mapa es solo la punta del iceberg y fue hace aproximadamente unas tres semanas que me encontraba preparando un plan de respaldo para hallar a los responsables de los ultrajes hacia estos pobres niños cuando sucedió lo peor de toda esta historia trágica.

—¿Es que aun hay algo peor? —Phoebe se alteró.

—¡Así es! —Dijo convaleciente—. Fue esa noche hace un par de semanas cuando lo vimos en el horizonte, acercándose amenazante a nuestras costas como una ola gigante provocada por un tsunami.

—¿Que fue lo que vieron? —Preguntó Helga, mostrando un poco de asombro pero sin moverse de su posición.

—¡Un barco! —Bridget respondió a secas—. Un barco tan grande como una ciudad pequeña pero que no paso mucho tiempo en percatarme que se trataba de un barco petrolero. Al principio, todas mis ayudantes y yo creímos que los tripulantes simplemente necesitaban de un poco de ayuda por haberse quedado sin suministros o por una fuga de agua sobre el casco, ya que Hillwood no tiene ninguna clase de convenios con ninguna empresa petrolera conocida. En ese momento todas nosotras dimos por hecho que la situación se quedaría ahí y no pasaría a mayores, pero lamentablemente estábamos equivocadas. Al poco tiempo de haber arribado al puerto, mis camaradas y yo notamos que todos los trabajadores que se encontraban cubriendo el turno nocturno a esas horas fueron invadidos por la curiosidad y se acercaron al navío como lo haría una persona común y corriente. Sin embargo, con lo que nosotras no contábamos era con que todos ellos saltarían al agua al mismo tiempo, como si a cada uno se le hubiera dado la orden de hacerlo de manera sincronizada. Después de caer al agua, los trabajadores nadaron hasta el barco y comenzaron a escalarlo utilizando las muchas escaleras externas utilizadas para realizar las labores de mantenimiento. Luego de llegar hasta una determinada altura; una de las puertas localizadas sobre el casco se abrió desde adentro para dejarlos pasar a todos. Aun no sé por qué, pero en el momento en el que esa puerta se abrió; todo mi equipo y yo pudimos sentir como si una media tonelada de plomo hubiera caído sobre nuestros hombros para después aplastar y someter nuestro espíritu. A su vez, todas sentimos como una gran tristeza invadió como lo más profundo de nuestros corazones como si esta fuera una plaga de langostas. El impacto había sido tal, que varias de nosotras caímos arrodilladas para llorar desconsoladas sobre el suelo de una manera inexplicable y atroz. A la mañana siguiente, las que aun permanecimos firmes notamos como ese barco aun seguía flotando en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia de que no pudimos a ver si los trabajadores regresaron al puerto o no. Aunque para serles sincera presiento lo peor. Por si fuera poco, el cuerpo policiaco jamás apareció y el resto de mi equipo se vio en la penosa necesidad de abandonar las operaciones debido a que en su mayoría sufrieron de constantes alucinaciones y pesadillas durante los días posteriores. Según ellas, afirmaban sin estar equivocadas que esa embarcación desprendía un aura oscura... Maligna... Y que al mostrarse aquel día; esa sensación les hizo recordar muchos de los momentos tristes que habían tenido durante el transcurso su vida. Incluidos por ejemplo, los dolorosos recuerdos oprimidos del fallecimiento de un familiar muy querido. Esto me consta completamente, ya que yo pude ser capaz de recordar el momento de la muerte de mi padre. A pesar de todo; yo soy la única aquí que aun se mantiene en pie y así me mantendré hasta que llegue al meollo de todo este asunto y pueda rescatar a esos pobres niños. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin mi equipo. Siempre imagine que el ser una justiciera anónima sería suficiente para terminar con el crimen en la ciudad, pero el poder de las cinco familias es muy grande. Aun no sé cómo es que consideran a esta ciudad como una de las más seguras del mundo. Pero el caso es que si el poder de las cinco familias unidas es enorme... ¿Qué podría hacer yo contra un poder aun más grande?

—¿Que quieres decir con un poder aun más grande, Bridget? —Gerald levantó la voz.

—Durante las primeras dos semanas transcurridas luego del arribo de ese petrolero; no hubieron eventos significativos a tomar en cuenta, pero no fue sino hasta la semana pasada que aparte de lidiar con las menguantes desapariciones de los infantes, también pude notar algunas anomalías que me dejaron temblando, con la piel de gallina y con la mente aun más retorcida y enredada que una serie de luces navideñas. Al llegar la madrugada del que fue el martes pasado, pude observar desde lo lejos como un grupo de hombres armados vestidos con gabardinas largas y azules, y pasamontañas para cubrir sus rostros; descendieron del barco utilizando como medio varios de los botes salvavidas del mismo para llegar a la costa. Una vez ahí, pude atestiguar como todos se dispersaban por la ciudad como un mar de cucarachas salidas de una alcantarilla. Al día siguiente, todos los hombres regresaron montados sobre varios vehículos de diferente índole y originalmente usados para diferentes propósitos, lo que me hizo intuir que se trataban de vehículos robados; desde camionetas de carga hasta motocicletas. Pero eso no fue lo más terrorífico de todo... Sino que además, todos esos malhechores llevaban consigo a varios niños pequeños entre sus brazos aparentemente inconscientes y atados con sogas. Todos estos chicos correspondían perfectamente con la descripción que les proporcioné hace unos momentos. Tras descender de los vehículos, estos abordaron rápidamente los botes salvavidas para regresar a su enorme madriguera junto con sus presas recién capturadas. Recuerdo que esa misma noche, decidí permanecer hasta el final a pesar del sentimiento tan horrible que mi corazón sentía, me aferré y luche durante varias horas contra la tristeza que atormentaba mi cabeza y al conseguirlo; fue cuando pude apreciar algo que me dejó con la sangre totalmente congelada. En un primer vistazo creí que se trataba de una simple ilusión malinterpretada por mi cerebro debido a la falta de sueño, pero no tardé mucho en percatarme de que en efecto todo lo que veía era real. Los últimos en regresar al barco ya muy entrada la madrugada; traían consigo y amenazando con armas largas y pesadas a cada uno de los líderes de las cinco familias y como lo han de estar suponiendo; entre ellos se encontraban los hermanos Shephard. Si existe algo aun más terrible en esta ciudad para controlar de esa forma a los líderes de cada una de las cinco familias criminales más grandes, es algo inconcebible que simplemente no podría ser capaz de imaginármelo por más que me esfuerce por intentarlo. Las últimas actividades sospechosas que logré percibir sucedieron entre la noche del día de ayer y en el transcurso del día de hoy. Pude notar como los hermanos Shephard abandonaban el embarque junto con un mini ejercito de hombres de aspecto infernal para esparcirse de nuevo por la ciudad como sucias ratas en busca de más chicos inocentes. Desafortunadamente lo consiguieron y es aquí cuando la historia toma un trasfondo trágico para ustedes niños. —Suspiró—. Al momento de volver de esa nueva cacería, pude ver a los hermanos Shephard con Arnold entre sus garras.

Los tres estudiantes del la 118 sintieron una rabia brutal y asesina luego de escuchar las palabras de Bridget. Sin embargo, todos permanecieron callados tratando de reprimir la furia. Sobre todo Helga, quien por poco y se le salen unas cuantas lagrimas debido al enojo y a la impotencia.

—Hay algo que se me paso decirles, niños. —Dijo Bridget, recuperando un poco la compostura que presentaba—. En una ocasión, utilizando un amplificador de audición logré escuchar una pequeña parte de una conversación extraña entre dos de estos malvados individuos. En ella mencionaron algo acerca de un niño que se convertiría en el elegido, aquel que les daría el acceso al poder de una deidad o algo así... Pero que para conseguirlo primero tendrían que encontrarlo y meterse de lleno dentro de sus recuerdos para conocer cierta ubicación en medio de una selva y que no logro recordad ahora. ¡Sí! Sé que suena bastante descabellado, pero eso fue lo que escuché... Por si fuera poco, también mencionaron que una vez que lo hayan encontrado necesitarían de toda la ayuda posible para comenzar con un ritual de transferencia. ¡Qué sé yo! ¡Dios..! Me siento como si les estuviera platicando una tonta historia de ciencia ficción combinada con un poco de terror psicológico y los entiendo perfectamente si es que no llegan a creerme, ya que ni siquiera yo misma creo en mis propias palabras.

—¡Descuida princesa vigilante! —Pronunció Helga, poniéndose de pie y bebiendo lo que quedaba de su gaseosa de un solo trago—. Dedo decir que es sumamente extraño escuchar esas palabras venidas de una mujer adulta como tú, pero nosotros te creemos. No sé qué rayos quisiste decir con lo de ese chico elegido, pero de cualquier modo ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer. Tenemos que rescatar a todos esos chicos y descubrir que es lo que traman estos sujetos.

—Me gusta tu actitud, Helga. —Le admiró—. Aunque la actitud no basta si queremos actuar. No sé qué es lo que se encuentre en el interior de ese barco, pero sea lo que sea es muy superior al poder combinado de las cinco familias. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

—¡No importa que es lo que nos aguarde en ese lugar, igual le patearemos el trasero a todo aquel que se nos interponga en nuestro camino. Tengo entendido que cuentas con todo un arsenal de última tecnología que podría ayudarnos. Así que vayamos por el e infiltrémonos en ese barco. Esta será una misión de rescate sigiloso.

—Tu valor es admirable, Helga. Pero antes tengo la obligación que preguntarles tanto a Gerald como a Phoebe si están seguros de querer hacer esto. De hecho, para ser sincera con ustedes no me gustaría involucrarlos en algo semejante. Ustedes apenas son unos niños, aunque muy valientes pero deben de comprender que el riesgo es mucho mayor que el infiltrarse en el edificio de una diabólica corporación.

—¡Definitivamente! —La chica rubia habló por todos.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Acaso estás loca, Helga? —Phoebe manifestó su inconformismo—. ¡No podremos hacer algo como esto! ¡Es una locura, jamás lo lograríamos!

—Phoebe, debemos hacerlo o de lo contrario la vida de esos chicos y la del bueno para nada de Arnoldo peligrarán. ¡Piénsalo tan solo un poco, Phoebs! Estoy segura de que el haría exactamente lo mismo por nosotros. Además, recuerda todo lo que él hizo por tratar de salvar su vecindario hace solo unos meses. Sí el pudo lograrlo, entonces también nosotros. Ahora nos corresponde hacer lo mismo y no rendirnos aunque eso signifique pelear contra todos los criminales y malandrines del mundo. Tu mantente tranquila Phoebe, yo cuidaré de ti en todo momento.

—¡Sí...! De acuerdo Helga... Creo que tienes razón. Me he comportado como una bebe asustadiza desde que llegamos a este lugar y todo se lo debo a mi falta de confianza. —La chica de gafas aceptó la propuesta de su amiga sin mucho entusiasmo después de suspirar—. Siento que debo pedirles unas sinceras disculpas por mi comportamiento... Me he dado cuenta que soy la más pesimista del grupo. Y para ser franca con ustedes; debo admitir que estoy muerta de miedo por lo que pueda pasarnos.

—No te preocupes Phoebe, se que podremos hacerlo si nos mantenemos unidos. Debemos tener la confianza de que podremos lograrlo o de lo contrario ese bobo de Arnoldo sufrirá las consecuencias por nuestros errores. Si esto te consuela, Gerald, Bridget y yo nos encargaremos de que no te ocurra nada.

—No se trata solo de eso, Helga... —Phoebe dijo, acomplejándose desde su asiento—. Es solo que gracias a mi estúpida inseguridad y a mis temores más grandes puedo poner en riesgo toda la operación. No quiero ser solo una carga para ustedes.

—¿Y quien dijo que serías una carga, Phoebs? Nosotros podremos tener la convicción, pero tú eres la que tiene la inteligencia. Eres una parte vital para esta misión aunque tú no lo veas así. En pocas palabras, tu eres el cerebro mientras que nosotros somos los músculos. Y como tu bien lo sabes, los músculos no pueden moverse si no es gracias a las indicaciones que ordena cerebro.

—¡Gracias por darme los ánimos que necesitaba, Helga! Eres una gran amiga.

—No hay de que, Phoebe. Además, es mi labor es levantarte los ánimos cuando estas a punto de desfallecer.

—¡Por primera vez en la historia estoy de acuerdo contigo, Helga! Necesitamos poner manos a la obra o el pobre de Arnold no vivirá para contarlo. —Gerald agregó su propia opinión.

—Admiro enormemente su osadía niños. Entonces ya está decidido, debemos ponernos en marcha o si no será demasiado tarde. —Bridget se levantó de su silla—. Ahora síganme todos a la armería para otorgarles todo el equipo necesario para la misión.

Acto seguido, Bridget y los tres niños salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado por la muchacha para que esta les pudiera dar a cada uno de ellos los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir. Luego de pasar a través de un par de habitaciones más donde las novedades tecnológicas era lo que más abundaba. Bridget abrió una última puerta, encendió las lámparas y los jóvenes quedaron deslumbrados al contemplar como las paredes de uno de los almacenes estaba totalmente tapizado de armamento de rescate y extracción.

—De acuerdo niños, tomen todo lo que necesiten pero traten de no excederse demasiado o de lo contrario perderán movilidad y velocidad. Gerald, este equipo no tiene nada que ver con el que utilizaron Arnold y tu para infiltrarse en el edificio de las empresas futuro. Esto es aun más grande todavía. Aquí podrán encontrar casi de todo. Binoculares de largo alcance con mira infrarroja, comunicadores inalámbricos de hasta cuatro vías para mantener una coordinada comunicación conjunta, pistolas de ganchos a propulsión para escalar lugares elevados o derribar enemigos, bombas electrónicas de gas lacrimógeno, bombas de humo, rifles y pistolas de una o dos manos llenos de dardos cargados con un potente somnífero que induce a un profundo sueño en no menos de diez milésimas de segundo, macanas retractiles hechas de acero inoxidable y lo más importante de todo; un traje entallado óptico de camuflaje hecho a la medida para una triada de chicos de diez años.

—¡Perfecto! Aunque... Bridget... ¿De casualidad no tendrás algún traje que no sea de color lila? —Dijo Gerald, mirando el traje de arriba hacia abajo con cierto desprecio—. ¿O no tendrás otro igual o parecido al que nos diste a Arnold y a mí la vez que salvamos el vecindario? ¡Tú sabes, un traje como el que suelen usar los hombres de negro! ¿O me podrías decir que otros colores tienes?

En vez de darle una respuesta directa, Bridget solo le mostró una sonrisa para que el chico entendiera de forma indirecta que es lo que trataba de decirle.

—Déjame adivinar... Únicamente lo tienes en lila y en rosa. ¿No es así, Bridget? —Preguntó desvalido.

—Tu perspicacia me tiene muy sorprendida, Gerald. —La joven le guiñó un ojo, gesto que Phoebe no pudo dejar de notar—. Además, los trajes para niño se nos terminaron hace unas cuantas semanas. Esto es todo lo que hay por el momento.

—De acuerdo, parece que a final de cuentas tendré que conformarme con el de color lila... —Finalizó Gerald, mostrando una expresión de desgane brutal.

Mientras que los cuatro miembros del nuevo y ferviente equipo se alistaban dentro de cuatro cabinas individuales localizadas en el área de vestidores del conjunto; Gerald había notado cierto cambio en el estado anímico de la chica de ascendencia asiática. Al terminar de vestirse y mirarse en el espejo solo para descubrir lo ridículo y lo poco masculino que se veía; Gerald salió muy apenado del vestidor con una cara que demostraba poca satisfacción solo para encontrarse a Phoebe ya preparada para el asalto y esperando al resto sentada sobre una banca. Por si fuera poco, al mirarla más de cerca, Gerald se percató de que sus suposiciones eran las acertadas. En la expresión de Phoebe, había mucho más que solo un entrecejo fruncido y un gesto de aflicción muy preocupante.

—Phoebe... ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a ella.

—¡Sí! Estoy bien. —Le respondió seria, sin mostrar expresión alguna que delatara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Pues no pareces estarlo. ¿Estás segura? —Gerald volvió a preguntar.

—¡Muy segura! —Giró su mirada para evitar hacer contacto visual con el joven de peinado alto.

—Phoebe, te conozco ya desde hace mucho tiempo y puedo decir con confianza que no te estás comportando como tú, déjame ayudarte. ¿Estás preocupada por la misión, cierto?

—¡No necesito de tu consuelo! —Exclamó agresivamente.

—¡Phoebe...! ¡Por favor...! ¡Déjame saber qué es lo que te molesta. Me preocupas mucho!

—¿De verdad? Pues si te preocupo tanto como tú dices. ¿Entonces porque no dejas de alabar a tu amiguita de una buena vez y comienzas a prestarme más atención a mi?

—¿Vieja amiguita? ¿Te refieres a Bridget? —Arqueó una ceja.

—¡Así es, Gerald! No te quieras hacer el tonto conmigo, porque sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

—Phoebe, no sé qué cosas raras se te metieron en la cabeza, pero Bridget es simplemente una amiga como bien lo podrían ser Ronda, Sheena o inclusive; Helga. ¿No me digas que estas celosa de Bridget? Porque eso sí que sería bastante tonto.

Phoebe permaneció callada.

—Ya veo, entonces si era eso. ¿Sabes Phoebe? Déjame decirte algo, dada mi corta edad no sé si esos celos sean una buena o mala señal, pero eso me indica que tienes un cierto grado de interés en mi y eso me parece algo fantástico. No soy el mejor para conversar sobre estos temas, pero tú sabes que eres la chica más estupenda que he conocido en mi vida.

—¿Lo dices enserio o solo lo dices por conveniencia? —Phoebe preguntó ya más calmada.

—¡Por supuesto que lo digo enserio! Si no estuvieras aquí conmigo ahora probablemente ya me hubiera dejado caer dentro de un abismo oscuro y bastante profundo. ¡Piénsalo! ¿Quien estaría ahí para cuidarme cuando me enfermo? ¿Quien estaría ahí para ayudarme a estudiar cuando estoy en peligro de reprobar un examen de matemáticas? Es más... ¿Quién estará ahí conmigo para apoyarme cuando se lleve a cabo el concurso de ortografía y este a punto de orinarme en los pantalones debido a los nervios causados por enfrentar a esos niños superdotados. La respuesta a todas esas preguntas eres tú, tú Phoebe y nadie más. —Le puso una mano en el hombro—. Si no fuera por ti mi vida sería un completo infierno. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por haberme atrevido a hablarte en ese festival del queso. Creo que ha sido la mejor decisión de toda mi vida.

—Además... —La niña cambió su semblante—. ¿Quien estaría ahí para comerme las orillas de tus emparedados sino yo?

—¡Exactamente a eso me refiero, nena! De no ser por ti y tus amplios conocimientos reparando computadoras, nosotros jamás hubiéramos dado con la verdadera ubicación de Arnold. Esas son las razones por las cuales eres la chica más valiosa en el mundo para mí.

—¡Gracias por esas palabras, Gerald! Significan mucho para mí. —Salto de la silla y lo abrazó para reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que una delicada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Gerald correspondió el gesto sin dudarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, una voz femenina y pretenciosa por detrás de ellos los interrumpió durante el mágico momento.

—¡Así que al final si se solucionaron los problemas en el paraíso! ¿No lo crees así, Bridget? —Dijo Helga sonriente, ya vestida con el uniforme óptico de camuflaje y dándole unos pequeños codazos a la chica junto a ella quien también ya había terminado de vestirse.

—¡Yo pienso que se ven adorables! —Bridget se aguantó la risa, viendo como los dos jóvenes permanecían en absoluto silencio para inmediatamente apartarse y sonrojarse.

—¡Muy bien par de tortolos! ¡Lamento informarles que este no es momento para desbordar dulzura y decirse cursilerías al oído! En este momento hay varios chicos en peligro aun por salvar y uno de ellos tiene una enorme y ridícula cabeza en forma de balón. Cuando terminemos pueden irse de luna de miel si es que así lo desean. ¡Pero por lo pronto hay que ponernos a trabajar! ¡Que de inicio la operación para rescatar al bueno para nada de Arnoldo!

A pesar del momento tan vergonzoso. Gerald y Phoebe alzaron su puño en todo lo alto a la par que mostraban estar en total de acuerdo con la niña rubia. Bridget imitó los movimientos de los chicos y fue la primera en avanzar para dirigirse hacia la salida. La hora de la verdad finalmente había llegado.

Continuara...

Bueno y es así como termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y solo como recordatorio el próximo capítulo lo estaré subiendo el** viernes** **16 de enero** próximo. Cuídense y pasen unas felices fiestas y mis mejores deseos para todas y todos. ¡Chao!


End file.
